GPS System
by RukiaRocks
Summary: The Sequel to Hello Professor:Toshiro made the mistake of trusting Aizen once; and he warned Karin not to do it. Aizen created a good looking young boy to steal Karin's trust.Now Karin has a problem, she might be falling for him!
1. We Slept Together

Ch. 1 We Slept Together

I am 99.9% sure Karin and I would not be allowed to be together. With the exception of Rukia and Ichigo's case, there has never been a Soul Reaper/human involvement that was permitted by the soul society.

Karin and I's case..Was no different.

Karin and I barely escaped possible execution. With the help of Rangiku, Momo, and Captain Unohana, I was able to find refuge at Urahara's shop where Karin and I have been secretly living at ever since.

"See ya, Histugaya-sama!" A girl waved.

I smiled and nodded.

2 years have passed since then. And yet I never regret severing my connection with the Soul Society.

Right after my escape, I sent in a letter to the soul society describing how my allegiance lies in the true justice I see. And I also describe how utterly retarded the soul society was for acting without thinking and subsequently forcing me to break out of jail to avoid a ridiculous sentence to 50 years of retirement. I also explained how I would be appealing to the Central 46 and asking for my captain's badge back and permission to explain all the wrong the soul society has done by placing action as first priority.

Miraculously, after my letter was sent to the Gotei 13 I was able to convince 5 of the 13 captains to support my appeal.

It took 1 year to prepare the evidence and the appeal file. After it was sent in, just two months ago, I have been patiently awaiting the reply to my appeal.

I trudged along the concrete path home. _But ever since Karin and I have steadily grown apart.._

Remembering the misfortune Karin had to endure made me walk through the doors to Urahara's shop with a gloomy face.

My thoughts where stopped dead in their tracks as I was immediately greeted by a foot hurdling toward my head. I quickly ducked down and was about to trip my assaulter when I found the muscular, hairy leg did not belong to anyone of the household.

I glanced up slowly and spotted my orange haired abuser.

"Remember me, Jackass?" He began with a look of evil in his eye.

"This time I can really go all out!" He snagged my shirt and tossed me like a stick, through three rooms, into the underground training room.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

Rukia and I scrubbed on the dishes and soaked down cups as we waited for lunch to finish cooking.

We heard a thump and the house shook like it was having a Seeger.

I glanced up and smirked, "I heard Ichi-nee was going to be coming. Is he still trying to kill Toshiro?"

"Well it seems that way," Rukia began "But I really think that it's a way for them to-"

"Bond." I finished.

We looked up at each other and laughed, thinking the same thing. Returning back to washing the dishes, I thought about my life here and looked down; _I just don't know why it's eating me up inside…_

A pale hand reached into my sink and grabbed my soap drenched palm tenderly.

Rukia grabbed the other hand and placed them both in the tight grip she had.

"I know Toshiro has noticed…Your strange behavior. And he's probably trying to figure out what's up, but you know what,"

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "He's clueless when it comes to women."

She and I giggled at this true statement.

"However," Rukia returned to her work and after turning the water on…She shook her head and turned it back off. "I can see right through the wall you used to keep everyone out."

My eyes dimmed, "You can…" I mumbled

"You moved schools, and left your friends without telling them. You didn't even have permission to tell your family. Even after 100 years, no one could adapt to something like that."

I glanced down and then Rukia straightened herself and walked in front of me.

"Ah! Hell! It is true! You're taller than me now!" She jumped up and patted me on the head.

"I know." She began, "That this behavior did not start until after you had to get a haircut."

My eyes widened as she walked over to me and grabbed a lock of my hair.

"Urahara told you that you had to move school and act like a completely different person because you didn't want to risk getting caught. Right?" She asked.

I looked down, my face being shielded by my new bangs.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to get a haircut."

She caressed the lock of hair and ran her fingers through it.

"But after I saw my hair on the floor, and my new image in the mirror… It was as if, my whole last life, that little memory of it, was so thoughtlessly cut away." I finished.

"Your hair looked so much like your mothers. Your father told me that once."

I glanced up at her; it's always like her, to change the subject when she feels the atmosphere getting musty.

"He said, 'It wasn't the color, Yuzu inherited that from her mom… But it was the feel.'"

_Well how was that story supposed to make me feel better about cutting my hair?! Now I feel even more depressed. _I thought.

"The fact of the matter is," Rukia walked over and stirred the pot of rice and gravy. "If you decided you want to go back. Toshiro, no, the Captain Hitsugaya I know would respect your wishes, even if it might hurt him…"

My dark blue eyes shot open and I shook my head, "Rukia! You're taking this conversation too far! I love it here! Of course I can stay!" The words stung my mouth.

"But for how long? The rest of your life? How long can you hope to stand by Toshiro? To hide from the world? You are 16 now and your past birthdays had maybe two people! You honestly can't expect me not to notice you still aren't making relationships in school because you're hoping you can go back to your old one. Really that's just foolish, even Toshiro knows you don't like your life here. That's why he risked himself and started teaching at your school!"

"That only made it worse, because then it brought back memories." I began.

"So now you see," Rukia began "This is truly tearing you apart inside. You can't hope to keep it together for long."

She tapped the stirring spoon on the pot and stated, "Go down there and tell the boys lunch is ready."

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

I kept my stance strong as my feet slid along the ground. When I stopped, almost loosing balance, I stabbed Hyorimaru in the ground and regained my footing.

Panting hard I could barely hear Ichigo say, "Is that all you got? Seriously, I thought Karin would pick a stronger man. But you? Man you're a wimp!"

He fake picked his nose with his pinky just to irritate me and sighed, "If you don't release your Zanpakuto soon, I will kill you. You're insulting me, you know, thinking you can beat me with only a sword that isn't released."

"Shut up." I hauled myself up.

"What I do with my Zanpakuto entirely my decision. Or does it bother you that you can't control everything, carrot top?" I sighed.

"Well it almost seems like you _don't want to _release your Zanpakuto, or maybe even that you can't."

"Amazing… Your powers of observation are frightening." I said sarcastically.

"Why thank you."

"YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS SERIOUS?!"

"Wait, you weren't?"

"You catch on quick, strawberry." I laughed.

He snorted and then turned awfully serious, "You know, when are you going to tell everyone else? By sparing with you I can tell you're reluctant to use Hyorimaru's powers. Is it because you think Karin won't like it?" He questioned.

_No, that's a good guess but it's wrong…_

I picked up my sword and sheathed it. Ichigo watched me as I passed by him, "Once again," I began

"Stay out of my business."

Walking up the stairs to the shop, I was greeted by Karin, going the opposite direction.

_Did she just hear? _I wondered.

"Oh, hey. Lunch is ready." She stated.

I looked her straight in the eye, she was worried and her orbs where fixed on me. This meant she heard everything. I didn't like seeing her worry; however, I certainly didn't want to tell her what was going on. That would just make her worry more.

To avoid her gaze, I hid my face in my hair, and passed her up.

"Ichigo's still down there." I whispered, rushing by.

Karin snagged my shirt I turned back, and this time she looked down, trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Since when…I wonder…Did you stop telling me things?"

I shook my head, "Your protection is all I need." I stated.

"And if you hate me because of it, even if you never forgive me. All I need you to do, is to stay alive."

I passed her up and left her on the staircase.

I remember clearly. How terrified I was when Mayuri used a dummy corpse doll and made me believe Karin was dead. I remember that it was just so antagonizing painful, that I just felt like dying. If Karin wasn't the core of spiritual pressure in Karakura, Mayuri might have actually killed her. Instead of sealing her away for experiments. It just made me think how fragile her life really was. And that's why I'm doing what I'm doing. I'm trying to make her as uninvolved as she can be.

Karin, by now has noticed she's been having dreams about her Zanpakuto. However, every time she mentions her dreams, she cannot hear her Zanpakuto's name. Soon she will find out Rukia and I can no longer train her.

Frost-type Zanpakuto are not fit to raise a Fire-type. That is why she has made no progress, because we're teaching her the opposite way to fight. Sooner or later, she will need a new trainer…

* * *

_Eating…_

Sitting in silence at the table, the gloomy mood made everyone irritated, waiting for someone to say something.

"So Ichigo," Urahara began, after eating.

"Yea?"

"Isn't it time you tell us why you stopped by to see us. A captain's got a lot of work, you didn't just come here for a 2 hour vacation."

He sighed, "Right, here goes."

"We received an immediate reply from the Central 46." He began.

Karin slammed her hands on the table, "Really! That's great!"`

"What was the reply?" I smiled, staring at Ichigo, intently.

"Permission for the appeal was denied."

We heard a _pop_ as Urahara came out with a wine bottle and cups, "YEY! It went though, it-"

He stared us all, heads hanging low.

"Oh, then..It didn't work?"

We nodded.

"Awe! And just when the mood was brightening up!" Urahara began

"Toshiro, you ok?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah...Heh…I just wasn't expecting a denial."

"However," Ichigo began and we all looked up, hopefully.

"You can re-become the captain of squad 10 if you receive recommendations from the captain of research and development and the captain of the stealth force."

My head dropped again, "Of course," I whispered, "The people that hate me the most."

"Don't give up!" Karin slammed her hands on the table again. Hard enough to make me jump up

"But there isn't any use-"

"Will you quit being the pessimist!!!!?" Rukia screamed slamming her hands on the table too. She did it so hard, the plates jumped up.

"That's right, don't give up hope, I believe I can convince SoiFon to give you a recommendation." A familiar black cat stated, standing in the door way.

"And I'm sure I can make something of an argument with Kurosuchi-san, we where buddies once, so I think he would do me a little favor." Urahara smiled.

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't say thanks! Will do anything for Karin's boyfriend!" Ichigo stated trampling me and ruffling up my hair.

"B-b-boyfriend?" I shuddered.

"B-b-boyfriend?" Karin muttered.

"Sure, you guys are dating, right?"

"WHAT?!" Karin and I yelled.

"Oh…Well didn't Toshiro like practically jump Karin the other day at," Karin made big X signs with her hands, Rukia stopped talking.

"You jumped my sister?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wait…What did I do?" I questioned, "Karin?! What did you tell Rukia?!"

"Sorry only told her about the time when I wouldn't get off your desk…"

"'I only told her' ? Does that mean you've rapped her more than once?!" Ichigo yelled.

"He didn't actually rape me, because I actually liked it but-"

"Karin!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Oh! Oh!" She covered her mouth, blushed madly. "I can't believe I just said that!"

"Well come to think of it, Toshiro and Karin never kiss in public, do they?" Urahara questioned.

"Well Karin told me it's because Toshiro's whole class was secretly watching when he jumped her, so now they just kiss in private." Rukia told everyone.

"Rukia!" Karin yelled, so flush she looked sun burned.

"That was private information!"

"Look at Toshiro!" Everyone stared at me, my cheeks were bright red and I was hiding underneath a pillow.

We all laughed and when I managed to crawl out from under the pillow, Ichigo punched me and continued to laugh, giving me an evil look out from the corner of his eye.

"You are so dead!" he muttered.

* * *

_Aizen's Den_

"I don't understand why you don't just take her. She's a shinigami now, so you can capture her." Gin remarked.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be fun, at any rate the ability to channel spirit energy through her is not yet unlock able. When her life is in danger, the spirit energy of the inhabitants will willingly give their energy to her that is when I step in, do you understand, Gin?" Aizen explained, rather irritated by Gin's excessive questions.

"I'm getting rather impatient as well, Aizen-sama, are you still after the kings key?" Kaname questioned.

Aizen held the Hokyoku tight in his hand. He held it high and light streamed out of it, "The king's key is only the start. I want the king himself," The Hokyoku shinned with intense power as he let his spirit energy be absorbed by it.

"Do you know how much the Hokyoku craves power?" He questioned, walking over to the rapped shell of a body.

"Hmm?" Gin began "Where did this come from, you're so talkative all of a sudden."

"The Hokyoku is not yet at its full power, did you know that?" Aizen informed.

The Gins tight snake eyes opened for a moment and both he and Kaname gasped.

"If you think about it, the Hokyoku can restore life, it can create life, it is basically god's power. If it is not yet completely charged, what can it do once complete? All we need to do to find out is give it more spirit energy, more than I can give it. The king's key will allow me to get into the king's palace. Once I use Kyoa Suigestu, he will tell me exactly where the king's seal is. That unlimited amount of spirit energy within the seal, will become fuel for the Hokyoku, and at that time, all worlds will become one, and the wielder of the Hokyoku will be God."

The body Aizen had prepared was wrapped in cloth, and as the Hokyoku shinned and called forth new life, the empty shell began to shake and stir. A hand reached out a broke the cloth. And through that whole, the image broke it's way through.

It screeched and moaned on the ground. Aizen had successfully created a human boy. He shook and cradled himself, as if resenting his very being. And finally his eyes opened revealing a pair of the most innocent green eyes.

He instinctually walked over to the cloths hanging for him on the wall, and he grabbed them, put them on, and quietly turned around.

"Behold the Hokyoku's newest creation and its first human."

Aizen grinned looking over the profile of the boy. He looked around 16 to 18 years old. In his unbuttoned white shirt, he looked up at Aizen and everyone else. The first thing he did was give a genuine smile.

Aizen smirked.

"That's a human for you; they're too kind if you ask me." Gin laughed.

The boy continued to smile and looked intently at Aizen, "Daddy." He murmured.

Kaname looked rather surprised and Gin burst out laughing. Aizen smiled evilly.

"Well what do you think? This one is the best yet. Devoted to nothing but you, hell he even thinks you're his father!" Gin broke out laughing.

"Yes quite." Aizen walked over to the boy and placed his hand on the boy's head.

"I want you to do daddy a favor, ok."

The boy closed his eyes a smiled.

Aizen transferred his thoughts to the boy, "Karin Kurosaki, is her name. Gain her trust, and teach her how to consume spirit energy."

Aizen stepped away from the boy.

"You are called, Roka."

Roka focused on the images Aizen had burned into his mind. The girl with long black hair and purple eyes.

"Oh and, try and separate her from the shinigami."

* * *

_Karin's POV_

Monday morning, after school, I was walking alone, thinking about my life. My lips where now drenched with lip gloss and I wore eye shadow and blush every day. To escape the Soul Society, I changed my personality and cut my hair. Now, my long hair was cropped up in the front so that something like bangs hung on the side of my face.

I had to quit soccer and completely abandon being a tomboy. It wasn't that hard, well…Until today.

I passed by a group of boys, one with a soccer ball in their hand. He purposefully dropped the ball as I walked by.

I turned around and he said, "Hey you, girl, pick that up."

I turned back around, "Why don't you get it yourself, it's right in front of you, or are you so weak you can't even manage to bend down and get it."

"You bitch!" He began, I bit my lip, those words stung my ears, I'd never been called that, but I guess, since I was supposed to be a weak girl, they could treat me however they wanted to.

"I'm sure you're three times weaker than I am." He stated.

I almost fell over, _wow, he's not good at comebacks is he? _"Exactly, that's why you should pick up the ball, because I'm so, 'weak' to do it."

"Exactly." He said, picking up the ball.

I couldn't help myself and I cracked up.

"Boss, she just made you pick up the ball."

He looked down at the ball in his hand, "hey! How'd you do that?"

"It's call reverse psychology, learn it."

"I don't care, it isn't like you could even know how to pick up a soccer ball in the first place."

I smiled, "Oh really, wanna bet? I could beat you at soccer any day."

"Oh yeah? How much do ya' bet?"

"Well how much do you all have in your pockets?" I laughed at them as they stopped to actually search their wallets.

"120 in total. Why?"

"Alright, I bet you $120 I can beat you 1 on 1 in a game. First person to 3 points wins."

"Bring it, chick."

I was sure I was at least as good as Toshiro was back then, because of my training. I prepared to steal the ball when,

"Karin, what are you doing?" I stopped in front of the ball and looked to the right, seeing all my friends.

I fell over on the ball and sobbed, like a little girl.

_Can't blow my cover._

* * *

_Walking home with my Friends_

"What, Secret Santa?" I questioned.

"Yea, it's when you get Christmas gifts from Secret admirers and things like that." Haru explained

"Oh I see…" _Maybe I should send one to Toshiro._

"Your thinking you should send one to Histugaya-sama? The new professor that teaches 8th grade?" Ruka asked.

"Ahh!" I jumped up, "Ruka, stop using your mind reading ability on me! It's an Invasion of personal privacy!"

Ruka laughed.

"Someone's got a forbidden crush!"

This person is Ruka. He has some weird ability to read minds. I think it's pretty cool, but it gets annoying.

"Well Karin isn't the only one, Histugaya-sama just became a teacher this year, but he's so young and already a professor. All the girls adore him, I'm sure he'd get at least 30 secret Santas this year."

"Yea, how old is that dude?" Ruka asked.

"Ahh…" Haru began

"His Birthday is in 5 days, the 20th and that would be his 126th birthday." I stated, instinctively. I hastily covered my mouth, _oh, crap._

Everyone laughed, "Karin, you sure take it hard on the guys. If anything, Histugaya-sama is around 18 to 20 yrs. Old."

I sighed and laughed, "I guess I am hard on the guys."

_That's right, Toshiro's Birthday is in 5 days, I'll have to plan some type of party. Hmm I wonder what though…_

"That's right, Toshiro's Birthday is in 5 days, I'll have to-" Ruka began.

"Ruka! Stop doing that!" I ran over and twisted his arms behind his back, and covered his mouth.

Haru laughed, "Karin's got LUV on her mind!"

Ruka broke away from me, "And where did you get off on calling Histugaya-sama 'Toshiro'?"

I looked down, "We've been friends for awhile now… since I was 11…"

* * *

_At home_

I sat at my desk and tried to study for exams. Before I knew it I was bored, and I stared the scribble down some doodles. One of them came out a candy cane and another came out a cake.

"Karin?" Toshiro peered through the doors.

"It's getting kinda late, you should get to bed."

"Right…" I yawned.

"Karin?" He began.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I slid open the doors and walked inside. He stopped and stared at me.

I looked down at what I was wearing. A pair of super short, blue, boxer shorts and a plain blue shirt with a snowflake on it.

"What?" I began.

"You really need to start wearing pants…"

"I am wearing pants!"

"no you aren't!"

"Ah! Whatever, what did you come here for, anyways?"

"Oh right, What's Santa?" he asked.

"Santa?" I laughed. "You must have heard about the Secret Santa too, then.."

"Yea, the girls explained what that game was, and then they offered me 'early presents' is it another celebration like Halloween?"

"Well let's see. He comes every Christmas and gives gifts to children." I explained.

"What's Christmas."

I stared at him, "You don't know what Christmas is?!"

He shook his head.

"Well it kinda figures since you don't know what Santa is either…"

"Ok…Well for little kids, every 25th of December is Christmas. And it's a day where someone called Santa jumps down the chimney while there asleep and gives them presents under a Christmas tree."

"So…Is a Christmas tree one of those trees Urahara brought it the other day?"

I nodded.

He sat down on the bed and before I knew it, the whole night was spent talking.

When I woke up, I felt a breeze in my face. It was Urahara fanning me.

"I hope you two had a good sleep."

Still half awake and nodded and then jumped up, "Wait, TWO?!"

I looked down and saw Toshiro lying on his side, sleeping like a child.

Suddenly all my surprise just stopped as I watched him take in breaths,

"He looks so peaceful…"

"YOU ASS HOLE!" Ichigo zoomed into my room screaming.

Toshiro jumped up, "What was that-"

He looked at Ichigo, cracking his knuckles and then he stood up, and quickly ran like the wind.

"Dear god, SAVE ME!" He yelled.

* * *

_At school_

I sighed and opened my locker. _That was some night…_

"What was some night?" Ruka popped up in my face.

"Ahh! Ruka, Stop it!"

"Holy crap! You slept with a guy-"

I covered his mouth, "Quit your blabbering…" I whispered.

I sighed again and turned back to my locker. When I opened my eyes I saw a basket of candy canes and peppermint bark.

I gasped. Ruka peered over.

"Could this be the admirer you slept with?"

I grabbed the card in the basket, "I don't know."

I continued to hold Ruka's face and slammed him up against a locker.

"And don't say I slept with him that sounds wrong."

I read the note,

_To the one I adore._

_-Secret Santa_

"Who could that be?" I wondered.

_Toshiro?_

I peered inside his classroom, he was hard at work. _No, if he sent it to me, he'd certainly be waiting for me to come in._

_So then… _I wondered, leaning up against the wall.

"Who _did _send the Secret Santa to me?" Ruka finished my thoughts.

"Good god!" I spun around and yelled, fuming, "Can't I even finish thinking by myself?!"

"Well by what you're thinking, It seems not." He laughed.

I dropped down, "Of course I'm thinking that, I just said it seems like I can't act on my own."

"You didn't say that..." Haru peered behind me.

"Oh whatever! And when did you get here?"

"Just now, I'm lining up to get to class before the late bell rings…"

"Oh," I began, and then her words hit me, "Oh crap! The bell!"

I dashed off.

* * *

I sighed as the bell for the end of class rang.

I dragged my feet over to my locker and worked up my combination.

"Here!" Haru shoved a yogurt in my face.

"What's this?" I asked while she placed it into my hand.

"It's today's snack! Remember? We have it every first break."

"Oh right, snack…" I looked down at the little package. _That's something that's different from Karakura High…_

Haru frowned and pushed my chin up, "Hey, what's up?"

I didn't answer.

She made a "Humph" Noise and pouted.

"Wait here."

She dashed off and in no time at all she had tugged Ruka from his class.

_How the hell did she make it to Ruka's class and back in 30 seconds? And since Ruka is a senior and they have different breaks than the sophomores, shouldn't Ruka be in class?_

Haru flung her finger out at me, "Read her mind!" She commanded Ruka.

I jumped up, "What! Don't use him as a weapon! No fair!"

"She's thinking about how utterly unfair it is to use me as a weapon, and now she's thinking, 'Ha! In your face Haru! Now you can't get any information out of me. Oh shoot! He's reading my mind! I hope he doesn't find out that Toshiro's been- You stupid girl stop thinking about Toshiro!'"

I covered Ruka's mouth, thought he still muttered through my hands.

I sighed and took the lock off my locker and opened the door.

"Seriously, you guys need to learn privacy is something I value…"

"Exactly and that's why we love to invade it-"

Haru stopped dead in her tracks and looked into my locker, with horrified eyes.

I glanced inside my locker as well and could to nothing but shake my head.

Someone had littered my locker with rose petals and in the center was a blue diamond ring.

"KARIN YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WHERE GETTING MARRIED! AM I GOING TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR?" Haru questioned.

"Could this be from your secret admirer?" Ruka asked.

"And what are you saying? I'm going to be her Maid of Honor!" Ruka argued.

"You're a guy, doofus! At least _try _to keep the two genders separate."

"There are guy Maids of Honors, I just don't remember what they call them…"

"You guys, I'm not getting married!" I yelled.

"Well then who in the world would put that in your locker? And what's more, why?"

I took the note out of the roses, "I don't know, Secret Santa is over so… "

I read the note out loud,

"_Right…Well I wanted to give this to you, first to say sorry for keeping you up all night…_

_And secondly because I felt I had to give you something for 'Secret Santa' I hope this is what you think of as a 'present'…I don't know, but um… Happy Santa Claus? (or however you say it)_

_Sighed,_

_Toshiro"_

"Toshiro," I laughed, "It isn't 'Happy Santa Claus, good try. But it's 'Merry Christmas'."

Haru grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently, "FOR KEEPING YOU UP ALL NIGHT?! WHAT HAVE YOU NOT BEEN TELLING US?!"

"Oh, so you slept with Hitsugaya-sama?" Ruka confirmed.

"You knew about this?!" Haru exclaimed.

She turned back to me with fake, teary eyes.

"Please, tell us what you're up to, don't shut us out."

I looked down. "Sorry to worry you, Haru."

* * *

"TTTTTOOOSSSSHHHIRRROOO!!!" I screamed darting in to the room. Like an animal sensing danger, Toshiro hopped up and ran away, despite not even knowing what I was mad about.

I stood where I was and watched him run around in circles like a caged headless chicken. I waited for the right moment, then pegged his head with the case that held the diamond ring.

"What the freaking hell, TOSHIRO! What type of present is that?"

He plopped down on the ground and felt the back of his head, grabbing the ring.

"Well where I come from, this is a standard present."

Urahara laughed and stepped in the room, _was he listening it the whole conversation? Stalker -_-he needs to get a life._

"There seems to be some misunderstanding. Karin, Toshiro's family, the Hitsugaya's are the fourth noble house. Just recently, they took the place of the Shihoin Clan when everyone had given up hope for the head of the family, Yoruichi Shihoin, to come back. And furthermore, they have quite a lot of money to burn."

_Oh I get it, Toshiro pretty much gets things like this all the time because he's the royal-type in the soul society. Wait, he gets stuff like this? Then, he basically gets proposed to every week. I bet he's so dim witted he wouldn't even notice if someone had proposed._

"Umm..Toshiro? Why a diamond ring?"

"Oh well because I thought it would look good on you…"

_He really is so innocent._

I dropped down, looking like I'd throw up.

"Karin?!" He ran over to me.

I got up and slapped the wall, laughing hysterically.

"Remember this, here in the world of the living, when you give a girl a ring, specifically a diamond ring, you're asking her to marry you."

I waited for his reaction and I burst out laughing again, when he jumped up and ran around again like a chicken looking for its head.

"Uh…eh… ummm….ah… That isn't what I wanted to say, when I sent you that…" He said after he'd finally calmed down.

"I ahh…Honestly didn't know that was what a ring like that meant.." I saw him blush, a bit embarrassed, I suppose…

I looked at him, smiling, _funny how he just seemed so innocent…It was like I saw a completely different side of him._

He was looking away, trying to hide the fact he was interested in something he didn't know about, maybe one of the only things he didn't know.

When he turned to look at me, I suppose I frightened him with my expression. I think he was trying to hide the fact he actually didn't know something. I didn't know, but just staring at me scared the heck out of him. He jumped up and looked away again.

"I-I mean, I-I-I don't think I'm not going to give you a ring like that someday but-"

_Holy crap. _I thought, _he…He's trying to tell me he wants to marry- Oh my goodness! _

I got flustered and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Stop making me…Stop… STOP INTERESTING ME!" I yelled.

"What the hell are you saying? Am I supposed to be boring then?"

"No..No…." I quickly corrected myself.

"But by the way,"

"I'd rather be proposed to with a sapphire ring, not a diamond one."

He turned red, realizing I had figured out what he was trying to say. Everyone in the room laughed at this comment.

"Hey Toshiro?"

"What is it, please don't embarrass me anymore than you have."

"Why'd you give me a secret santa anyway?"

"Oh right, because I accidentally saw your note…"

"Oh, yeah, the secret admirer, I don't know who he is…"

"Well I do."

My eyes shot open, "huh?"

"So you're saying, that this dude is a transfer student? Then how does he know about me?"

"How should I know, love at first sight?"

"Are you trying to push me away?!" I yelled. _Seriously, you don't say that about your rival, you should be insulting him._

"Seriously, you don't say that about your rival, you should be insulting him." I heard an annoying voice quake.

"Ruka? When did you get here?"

"Just now. Oh and by the way, why are you here at school, it's already 5:00 o'clock?"

"umm… we just wanted to-"

"We? Who's we?"

I realized Toshiro had left while I was talking. He seemed rather dense today.

Ruka and I rushed into the class room to find Toshiro picking up some sort of glowing item.

"It's Aizen's Reistu." He informed me.

"Aizen? What's that? And why are you holding up air, nothing's in your hand you know." Ruka said.

"We have to find this dude." Toshiro told me.

* * *

I managed to shake Ruka off and Toshiro and I where darting out of the school in our kimonos faster than you could say, soul reaper.

"Can you trace his spirit ribbon? I know you and Kurosaki are good at that." Toshiro asked.

"Way ahead of you." I stopped and looked left and right, snagging the open air and a ribbon suddenly wiggled in my hand.

"how could you do that so fast?"

"Well umm… I just sensed a ribbon that I hadn't felt before." Toshiro knew, I knew as well. My powers where caused by my being the core of the spiritual energy in this town. We ran in the direction of the ribbon.

"Toshiro," I asked.

"You should be careful from now on. I've told you about Aizen before; if anything he's still after this city. And frankly, you're the perfect key to getting the spirit energy in this town, without having to do any hard work." He explained.

I was quiet, and didn't answer. If I was any more careful than I already was, then I'd have to drop out of school. Toshiro noticed his error and to reassure me he did not mean to stop going to school or take any drastic measures, he smiled,

"I like your bangs."

I looked surprised and hid my face in my hair, trying not to blush.

"We're here. The tail of the ribbon stops here."

"Welcome." I heard someone say.

I turned around and was greeted by two pairs of true green eyes.

I nearly fell backwards and clenched to Toshiro for support.

Toshiro let me stay behind him, and he grabbed the hilt of his sword, "You can see us, so you're Aizen's Minion?"

The eyes did not speak, but they moved out from the shadows to reveal a boy's shape.

"It's a guy?' I peered out from behind Toshiro.

"Hey Toshiro, isn't he supposed to be a hollow?"

"Well yeah, but he's definitely a…"

We looked over him. His messy black hair and tan skin. "A human."

The boy did not say anything. But when he looked up he smiled brightly and ran for me, hands spread wide,

"Karin, my love!" He yelled.

Toshiro stepped in front of my and planted his hand in the boy's face.

"My sweet love! I am finally able to see you in earnest! What a beauty you are."

I blushed and poked Toshiro, "Maybe this dude isn't that bad, I mean he has the same taste as you, right?"

"Taste? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Every person has different taste glands."

"You really are a clueless idiot…." I sighed.

"What'd you say?!" He loosened his grip and in an instant the boy was clinging to me in a suffocating hug.

"Get this creature off of me!" I yelled.

"How could I? I'm the idiot, remember. Anyways I thought you liked this dude."

"Jealous bastard." I whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I called you a jealous bastard."

"Jealous, why would I ever be jealous of you? There's nothing likeable about you-"

The boy immediately smacked Toshiro who flew and slammed against the wall.

"Don't insult my darling!"

Toshiro hauled himself out through the pile of bricks that caved in, "Told you he's dangerous."

"No you didn't!"

* * *

Toshiro had dragged the boy off of me and took him to Urahara's shop. There, we interrogated him.

"So you're saying you ran way from Aizen," I began.

"To find your true love, which you've never seen before."

"And you just happened upon Karin and said she was your true love?" Toshiro mumbled, irritated.

"It wasn't at all like that," The boy, who has told us his name is Roka, said.

"You see, I was the first human born of the Hokyoku, and therefore, I'm what you call, a prototype. Aizen would monitor my behavior, and edit out any characteristics he found useless in humans. This way, the more he made my species, the more it would be better fit to his image. I didn't feel his love; I went and searched for my own. And then I saw this beautiful maiden talking about you."

Toshiro jumped up, "You where stalking Karin!"

"You really are a fool, not noticing all the love this girl gives you, and how much you've hurt her."

"Ah, never mind about that, you came here for me?" Karin asked.

"Yes, you and only you, my princess." Roka walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Witnessing this Toshiro jumped up again,

"What's your problem? You got ants in your pants?" I said coldly to him.

"You skin is so fair, as if it where kissed by the stars." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my hand.

I blushed, and Toshiro went berserk. He ran up to Roka and kicked him away from me. Rukia tip toed out of the kitchen and sat next to me, watching them fight.

"Toshiro's the jealous type, then?"

I closed my eyes, "I suppose so, but just the same they are both idiots…" I told her.

Getting up slowly I ran in between the two of them and punched their heads down.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTS! EVEN IF ONE OF YOU WINS THE FIGHT, IN THE IN END IT'S ALWAYS THE GIRL'S DECISION! SO FREAKING STOP ACTING LIKE CAVE MAN AND SIT!"

Imediately the two sat where they were. Roka, clenching his throbbing head and Toshiro, used to it by now, only frowned giving me the, _You fool! I was winning the fight! _Look.

"Ok first!" I swung my finger at Roka.

"I just met you! So don't just come and claim me!"

"Second!" I swung my finger at Toshiro.

"YOU STUPID FOOL! CONTROL YOURSELF! WHEN YOUR DAUGHTER FINDS HER DATE DEAD ON THE FLOOR, I'm GONNA SAY 'I told you to control your temper' SERIOUSLY DON'T GET SO JEALOUS! LIKE SOMEONE I JUST MET IS GOING TO STEAL ME AWAY! BE REALISTIC." I exclaimed.

I sighed as Rukia walked up behind me, "Hey you! Boy with the black hair!'

Roka looked gloomy for a moment, because he'd just been yelled at by his love or something, but he looked up hopefully at Rukia, for some sort of enlightenment.

"I don't like you." She said coldly.

The boy looked down again.

"Don't you dare try and destroy the beautiful relationship these two have."

"Beautiful? Karin just assaulted me and smacked my head!" Toshiro argued.

"Yea, it doesn't seem like they have a healthy relationship." Roka added.

"Of course we have a healthy relationship!" Toshiro yelled.

"Didn't you just say our relationship was horrible?" I asked.

"Well then let's prove it!" Rukia smiled evilly. She looked around, making sure Ichigo wasn't around.

"Karin, Toshiro-"

"Just because I live with you now, doesn't mean you can call me that."

"Fine, Karin and Captain Hitsugaya, put your hands out. I'm going to try a new Kido technique I learned."

We did as we were told and put out hands out, obediently.

"Alright then. Here goes! Those which shield the moon and comfort the sun, fall into my hands, this cold night wither. Call forth the reverse and let time shield the stars and stop the moon's shine. Bind the day, and the night, through this join which can never be broken. Bakudo Bind # 1, Soden Shiryu!"

Bakudo bind? I've heard of Kido, but no form or which was like this…

"It's a new form of Kido developed by my captain." Rukia smiled.

A rope-like coil formed around my hand and moved to Toshiro's. It thinned out and tied itself around my pinky.

In the end both Toshiro and I's pinkies where tied together by a red string.

We looked at each other and then back at Rukia.

"Is that it?"

Rukia laughed, evilly. "You are now in my control."

"Eh?" We both said.

"Toshiro, French kiss Karin."

"Wha-" I began but then everything stopped when Toshiro grabbed my shoulders and forced me in. His eyes and mine where wide open the whole time, _what was going on?_

In an instant his chilling lips pressed up against mine and we both stared at each other. My eyes darted over to Rukia, who was holding Roka back and still smiling, planning something even more evil.

I pushed back out of the heart stopping his and said, "Rukia, you jerk!"

"I'm only pushing you two in the right direction."

She grabbed the duck tap off the counter and tapped Roka to the chair, sitting down herself to watch the show.

"Karin," She put her hand on her chin. "Take off your shirt."

"What?!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!" Toshiro yelled.

"MMHT!" Roka fumbled through the duck tape.

Without any control over my body I reached for the bottoms of my shirts.

"No, no! Just kidding!"

My hand fell, and I sighed with relief, as did Toshiro and Roka.

"Karin, you have to wear a dress I pick out for you the whole day and go shopping with Toshiro, afterward you two will sleep together."

"RUKIA WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Ichigo rushed to the door, with grocery bags in his hands.

"Oh darling, hello. You're too late, I already said it."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro and me, trying to chew off the string that allowed Rukia to control us. Then he looked over to Roka, duck tape around his mouth and tying him to the chair. Ichigo, not thinking anything was wrong with this picture, turned to Rukia and said.

"Rukia, stop torturing them." I looked at Ichigo with sparkey eyes, _you mean..You're gonna make her stop torturing us?! _"I mean seriously you should make Karin allow you to do her hair."

"Eh?" It took me a second to process what he said.

"Yeah, you should let Karin do your hair and stuff, obviously it's starting to irritate us that you and Toshiro haven't even admitted you like each other, when in secret, you two already did to each other."

"What?! So you're just gonna force us on a date and to sleep together?"

"Wait, sleep together? Who came up with that Idea I never said-"

With or bound hands, Toshiro and I pointed to Rukia. Ichigo turned his head evilly to Rukia, "What did you do, midget?"

"So I'm not the only one he calls midget." Toshiro noted to himself in a low mumble.

Rukia pointed to Roka, "He did it all, that's why I duck taped him to this chair, so he couldn't say anything, or do anything else to Karin."

"Oh, good work, Rukia," He patted Rukia's head and walked over to Roka, waking him with his shopping bag.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY SELF RESPECT!? YOU FREAKING IDIOT, LOWLIFE, STUPID, STALKER! HOW DARE YOU SCREW WITH MY SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND!"

I just stared at Ichigo, Toshiro certainly didn't mind Roka being beat up, and neither did I (I mean, if he was a friend, or someone I knew, maybe I'd try and stop Ichigo, but for someone I just met, and who has been stalking me, I'm not going to try and calm down Ichigo.

"Ichigo, he isn't my boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Shut up! I'm beating him up for you, and besides, even if I do, that spell on you won't ware off so…Yea y'all are basically boyfriend and girlfriend 'cause you two will be forced to sleep together….For the second time…."

"mTHmEmSECmmOmND TmIME?!" Roka yelled.

* * *

So incidentally, Toshiro and I were forced to go out for a day, which wouldn't have been bad if everywhere we went, if someone ran even a little farther than the other, our fingers would pull apart, and hurt us. Also I had to walk around in heals and Rukia did my hair in these two big, obnoxious, pigtails that she curled.

She also, with great effort, pinned me to a chair and put makeup on me, but the result of my thrashing caused the makeup to be completely screwed up, so she decided to take it off.

I remember Toshiro's face turn bright red when Rukia said, _"Toshiro, just to let you know I have to get Karin changed, but since you two are bound, I can't separate you….I'd ask you to look away, but since you've pretty much seen all that you're about to see….It doesn't serve much purpose looking away.'_

I giggled a bit, because after his face had turned back to its original skin tone, he actually did look away. He was nothing like my perverted brother. I chuckled a bit, of course, with him, it kinda just snaps, like you never know when he's gonna pin you to a desk; it's sorta like a second personality.

"What are you laughing about?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh nothing." I told him.

"You know, this has been really fun today, aside from the fact my pinky is swollen."

He smiled in agreement, "And the fact someone has been following us the whole time."

He frowned and stopped, sure enough Roka bumped into us.

"Roka, stop following us, I told you, my brother as well as my sister-in-law don't like you. You'll just get another beating if you say you still like me."

He laughed, "No I just think of us as friends."

I frowned, _who the hell is this dude? Changing his mind in 5 minutes._

"Well then what is it that changed your mind about me?" I questioned.

"Oh well….Partially because I don't want to have to deal with your brother every day,"

I smiled, _I'm lucky I found Toshiro, otherwise I probably would have been single my whole life because everyone would be scared of Ichigo._

"And because,"

He seized my hand and along with Toshiro, he pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"My dearest is already impure."

"Impure?" Toshiro questioned, looking at me.

"Impure?" I looked at Toshiro.

"So rest assured Hitsugaya-kun I will not touch you woman."

"His woman?" I questioned.

"My woman? Woah, woah, What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember, Ichigo already told me you slept with Karin, I have no interest in a girl that's already that far into a relationship."

"eh…" Toshiro and I looked at each other.

"Wait, that's not what Ichigo meant-"

"So long, Hitsugaya-kun, Karin-chan!" He darted off before we could explain ourselves.

After he was gone, we could hold it in no longer and we burst out laughing.

"He's quite the character," I said to Toshiro.

"Yeah, I mean, he's such an idiot," he told me.

I nodded "you could never take a guy like that seriously."

Toshiro chuckled a bit, and then his mood dived down, "but still, I can't trust him, and I advise you do the same. It may not look like it but this guy was created by…"

"Yea, I know. We still can't let our guard down." I informed.

"But it's like judging a person before you know them. Both my parents, where close to idiots, but hey! Did I end up and Idiot?"

"Yes." He joked.

"You jerk!" I punched his stomach.

"But you get what I mean; the guy was created by Aizen, big deal. Everyone deserves a first chance, if not a second."

Still deep in thought, he reluctantly nodded to what I had said.

* * *

_Roka's POV_

I stood on top of the roof, watching carefully to what the girl had to say.

_Excellent, her hand is in my favor. _I glanced back over to the shinigami.

_Daddy did say the soul reapers would be bothersome… Maybe I should eliminate him._

The girl ran up to the shinigami and started yelling at him, I smiled, _No, that would make me loose her trust. Right now, I have to gain it._

_Such a strong girl she was…That Karin._

_I would have actually liked to play around with her, if her heart did not belong to another._

_Oh well…I guess I was too late, that shiny toy already belongs to another…_

"Midget!"

"What are you talking about!? I'm 3 inches taller than you!"

"Hmph! Don't remind me…." The girl turned away from him.

"…Things really have changed between us…Ever since we left Karakura High…"

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I didn't know exactly what happened, but what they mentioned just then was a weak spot in their relationship, the only crack that I can open up between them.

I smirked and jumped off the roof.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

Karin wanted to ride the merry-go-round at the fair. When we got there, we unfortunately did not realize our bond pinkies, so when we hopped on the glossy fake horses, and the ride start, one of us went up, will the other went down; Incidentally resulting in a hard pull to our pinkies.

"OWWWEEE!!!!!" Karin yelled.

I closed one eye and bit my lip, _screw this, if I don't do something fast, I think my 5__th__ digit might fall off._

"You ready, Karin?" I asked.

Mustering the pain her muttered an "Uh huh!" and nodded.

So with our hands on the seat belts, as our horses came to an equal with, we tugged off our seat belts, and Karin kicks off her horse. Wait a second! She's coming toward me! Why is she coming toward me Isn't she supposed to be just jumping off her horse? Before I could jump off my horse, I noticed she was falling, or rather she couldn't reach me n time, and I was going upward. I hastily caught her arms and flung her up and behind me.

"woooh!" Karin gasped.

"That was SO scary!"

"Why the hell would you do that?! What if I didn't catch you?! You would have been smashed between the horses!"

"Well..Is suppose it was pretty reckless, huh?"

"_Pretty_ reckless?!" I gritted my teeth.

"But for some reason, I just had enough faith to know you'd catch me!" She grinned.

I stopped, surprised and then I looked away, trying to hide my face, growing red by the second.

Later, as the day was coming to an end, Roka was still following us around.

"Will you leave, already!-" I began, but then Karin put her hand on my shoulder.

She motioned for Roka to come in, and she whispered something in his ear.

He saluted her, "I WILL GET THAT DONE FOR YOU RIGHT AWAY! OK SO, THE ADRESS IS-"

"SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

Roka sealed his lips and, after bowing, darted off.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, just a normal girl's daily scheming."

She pulled on my shirt, "Come on! Let's go!"

_Hmmm_… I thought…_Girls scheme daily?_

"Hey Karin, I've been wondering…"

"Yea,"

"It's the middle of December and yet it hasn't snowed. A few years ago, you told me it never snows here, I thought you were just kidding,"

"Nope. Ever since my mom died, it's never snowed… So that's why so many people live in this town, because it's the warmest place in Japan, never going below 60 degrees."

"I see…" _That's good, that way, Hyorimaru can't use the cold temperature…_

"You know, my mother always used to loved coming to the fair. Even though it was freezing cold, we always went, just because it looked so beautiful, the frosted night sky…"

I chuckled a bit, "You really like the winter, don't you? Yet your element is fire.."

My eyes widened, I had just figured something out, _how painful it must have been for you…Not knowing your spirit energy base was fire, and watching every little snowflake you touched, just melt away into steam, like it didn't want to touch you…_

"Of course I love winter, it's the most beautiful season…No other season is so magical."

I laughed, "Guess so…For me, I like the winter too, but the heat always irritated me, and I hated it. But then again, my best friend, Momo's, as well as your element is fire. I think you are both like the heat, annoying and infuriating,"

"annoying and infuriating, huh, I'll make sure to tell Ichigo that.." She mumbled.

"Well you know what, the fact that you accepted be was all I need, you and her gave me a place where I belonged; A home. And I think, that is all I need."

"But you and Momo, are almost opposites. And there is something that you have, and she doesn't."

I glanced up. "That idiotic personality."

"You jerk!" She struck my head.

"No really! I mean, all that yelling really gets me energized, and when that happens, I forget. About everything, any sadness, any stress, nothing but happiness comes with you…Well happiness and anger….And irritation…and infuriation…and-"

"Ok, don't spoil the moment."

I laughed, "Well what I'm saying is, I supposed summer is my favorite season…In the end, that's what it comes down to. Because summer always reminds me of you."

* * *

_Karin's POV_

Rukia promised to lift this stupid kido spell if Toshiro and I didn't tell Ichigo she was the actually culprit who forced us to sleep together. It wasn't a big deal, I mean; I'd already done it so….

So until tomorrow, we would still be bound, to make sure we'd "fulfill" the rest of the spell.

So that night, with some difficulty and several inappropriate jokes, Toshiro and I got changed, brushed our teeth, and climbed into my bed.

"Have a good night you two!" Jinta teased.

"Shouldn't you be in college!?" I yelled.

And he darted out of the room.

Toshiro and I didn't talk because by now, I was tired, so tired that I could just,

**Fall Asleep….**

When I woke up, it was still dark, and no light shone through the rice paper doors…. I tried going back to sleep, but I'm one of those people that when you wake up, it's very likely you won't go back to sleep.

I knew Toshiro would probably yell at me, but I just needed someone to talk to, he was probably asleep, but nevertheless I ventured to turn around and poke him when I was horrified by what I saw.

His half of the bed was frozen in ice and I looked like snow had been falling all over him, he was shivering and mumbling, "I don't know," and "Please…."

I jumped over to his side and heated up my hands with spirit energy. As soon as my knees hit the frosted sheets, the sparked and burned a bit, but my hands where heated and I grabbed his shoulders and immediately the pile of snow on his melted into steam.

I shook him violently, "TOSHIRO! WAKE UP! TOSHIRO!"

Slowly his eyes opened and suddenly feeling how cold it was, he sat up, and grabbed my hands,

"Are you ok?!"

I stared at him, surprised. He looked over to my side of the bed, which was completely untouched.

He sighed with relief and then I got angry.

"STUPID! What's the matter with you! Of course I'm fine! But…YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT YOURSELF! If my element wasn't fire, you could have killed me; my body probably defrosted it by itself, but still…"

My eyes started to water, "Didn't I tell you…Not to keep secrets from me?!"

He blinked a few times, surprised, and then his head fell back on his pillow.

"That's just like you, isn't it, to worry about someone else…You don't really care about what happens to you do you…You should.."

He took my hand and pressed it to his chest. I could feel his heart beating, in harmony with everything. And it felt like I could feel the world breathing.

"You see, I'm ok. Now," he took his thumb and whipped away a tear from my eye.

"please don't cry. Let's see that smile, ok?"

I took two heavy breaths and shook my head, "I won't! I won't!"

I looked surprised again, and then he laughed, "I guess that's fine for now.."

"Karin! Are you alright!" Ichigo forced open the doors to my room. The fact that Toshiro and I were surrounded in ice didn't interest him in the slightest, however seeing me on top of Toshiro with my hand to his heart almost made Ichigo explode.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled at Toshiro.

"Actually it was me who jump on him this time…" I said.

Toshiro and I laughed.

Rukia ran in, "What's going on?! I-" She saw Toshiro and I, but ignored that and turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Why aren't you wearing those chappy pajamas I bought for you?"

"Ahh…" He ran off,

"You get back here!"

"Well it seems like we have ourselves a captain who's struggling to deal with their Zanpakuto."

Everyone stopped, Ichigo and Rukia looked back, Yoruichi walked into the room and sat on the bed, I got up off Toshiro and she looked at him.

"Is this true?" She asked.

He looked away, "Yes.."

"You idiot! Your dreams could have killed my sister!" Ichigo yelled.

"I know…I'm sorry.." He said. Ichigo was taken aback by his immediate apology.

Toshiro bowed down, "Ichigo, I will never do it again. But please! In order to protect Karin! Please teach me how to re-attain my Zanpakuto's abilities!"

"Eh?" he began.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ok so here's what happened, there was a power outage in my area and I lost all my data on my chapter. Afterward I lost the inspiration to right, until I got my new laptop as an early Christmas present! YEA!**

**The chappy is actually closer to 10k **

**Thank you for being patient,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	2. The Wrong Season

Ch. 2 The Wrong Season

Ichigo was the worst teacher in the world.

5 minutes into our training.

And he just sits down and says,

"Either manifest him

Or

join me in the art of napping so you can settle things in your dreams."

With that he just cocks his head back and dozes off.

"Kurosaki! How the hell is this supposed to help me?"

He doesn't answer.

I remember exactly what happened in that dream last night, I don't know what's going on, but talking with Hyorimaru won't solve anything.

_I found myself on a bed of ice and the sun high in the sky. His strong wings spread out wide and flapping powerful gusts of air on the ground, Hyorimaru, floated down from the sky and proclaimed,_

"_Why is it you have summoned me?"_

"_Why did you cut off my shikai?"_

"_Are you suggesting that I took away your power?"_

"_You didn't?" I asked, surprised._

"_Do you not remember when we made our contract?"_

"_What does that have to do with anything? We made that pact over 50 years ago!" I told him._

"_Do you not know how Zanpakuto are bound to their masters?"_

_My eyes widened the connection between us…Could it have dissolved?_

"_There is an unspoken connection with a master and its sword. Before binding to their master, a single question is asked of them, to know their drive. With that, the sword and the master can grow together for that one purpose. Do you remember what we bond together for?"_

_I looked down, "Actually no…"_

"_You told me, you wanted a place where you belonged."_

_I gazed up at him._

"_As you already know, that human girl has already given that to you."_

"_Why does everyone call her 'human girl'," I began, sighing "her name is Karin."_

"_No __matter__ what her name is I will tell you this. Find a purpose, a reason for me to give you my powers again. Find our goal on your own power, find it, and our bond will be saved."_

* * *

_**Karin's POV**_

The coming morning after Toshiro's talk with Ichigo, Yuuki came over for a visit. Oh, right, I guess I haven't mentioned it to you that Yuuki comes over occasionally to talk with me. A year and a half back, she came to Urahara's shop to put up missing person signs (the missing person obviously being me) and she happened to stumble upon Toshiro and me.

She is the only one now who knows where I am. She assured Yuzu and goat face I was ok and some place safe. So every now and again Yuzu will come shopping here and I have to hide while Jinta distracts her (I honestly think he's flirting with her! Yuck!). And in exchange for keeping our location secret, Yuuki can come over whenever she pleases so "Hitsugaya-sama" can "help" her with her homework. She never got off calling his Hitsugaya-sama….

Yuuki usually came with math homework or social studies…But today she had a test tube in her hand, and another thing clasped in the other.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Yuuki smiled and held her arms out to hug me.

"Yea really, what have you been doing the past 3 months? I've been waiting for forever to finally talk to someone!" I grinned and hugged her as we walked over to the table and sat down.

"So is this the homework you brought for Toshiro to do?"

Yuuki caught herself staring at me and she shook her head and looked up, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know you cut your hair…"

"Oh.." I began holding a lock of it and twisting it in my fingers. "I suppose you didn't know..Well I just did it a week ago….ah…Do you like it?"

She laughed, "Of course I do, sweetie….As long as…You do..I remember you telling me you hated bangs.."

I frowned and looked down, "It's just hair…"

Hastily I changed the subject, "So that's your homework you want Toshiro to do?"

She looked down at the vile on the table, "Oh yes, this is my chemistry demonstration. The chemistry club doesn't have many people, so we're going to the 7th graders and showing them how fun it is by making a project."

"Alright, who's the guy?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled.

"We both know you hate chemistry and you're not good at it." I said.

"So who's the cute guy?"

"Ah! Ok, ok, Akira's his name…And ok he's the biggest klutz I've ever seen, and he wears these 80's glasses; he's a real dork and so terribly shy but-"

"He's cute, right?" I finished.

"Yea," She began looking away and blushing, "but he's also one of the only cute and innocent guys…"

"Innocent?" I asked…

"Wait! You don't mean…????"

Yuuki hopped up and put her hands over my mouth "Don't say it, don't say it."

When she let go I whispered, "What happened, do you not have a taste for the popular guys now because something happened with the last guy?"

"The last guy, are you kidding me?"

She raised her voice and I shushed her.

"The last guy? Sweetie, you know everyone at this age will…Well let's just say every guy is ready to ummm…do stuff with someone, and frankly, you and I are lucky we're still virgins. Wait, you're a virgin, right, did something happen with Hitsugaya-sama? Should I be worried? Do you want me to smack him? Cause I will if-"

"Hold it, hold it. I never said anything about Toshiro and I—Doing that… I mean well did sleep together but that was forced and-"

"You what?!"

"Ok, Ok, just what's going on at Karakura high?"

"What do you mean Karakura high, this is happening everywhere at this age, by now, I'm sure even Hitsugaya-sama is just itching to….." Yuuki said.

"I-I-I---- You're just saying that---Toshiro would never…"

"No, no, no, I'm just saying, boys tend to get a little more rated R in the mind at this age, if you know what I mean…That's why going for the dorks with no evil intent is the best way to go…"

I stared down at my glace of water on the table and saw my reflection in it.

"You need to realize sweetie, that weather you like it or not….We're not fourteen anymore…"

"So you're saying to watch out because people might jump me?"

She giggled, "yeah, go ahead and tell it to the whole world."

I cracked up, "You know me. No one gets close to me unless I let them."

She laughed, "Yea, I guess so…"

I stood up and took the vile with me. "I'll take this down to Toshiro, what was it you wanted him to check?" I asked.

"Well it's supposed to turn blue after you add compound B but…It turned green. Oh, I almost forgot…Here, it fell into the solution before I mixed the two compounds, it might have been what caused the color to change."

She opened her hand and gave me the little object.

"I've got to go, so call me when you figure out what warped its color."

I nodded.

Walking down the stairs I glanced down at the petite thing in my hand. _What are you kidding, Yuuki…_ I remember seeing her face as I turned around. She was worried. I don't know if she was being paranoid or she thought this little thing could have something to do with me.

"_Just be careful with it…" _She told me

"_It doesn't have a good aura to it…"_

Now that I looked at it, this petal was…Sad…Very very sad. That's all I felt, nothing sinister or evil…

Yuuki always stood by me, and she's always worrying about me… She used to have this crazy curly blond hair, but now it's long and board flat except for these two curls at the bottom of her hair. She pulls her hair up in half up half down and puts them in two pig tails. She's always been short, very short. I think in these past two years she finally broke 5 feet. Right now she's 5.1. She looks good in Karakura High's high school uniform.

As for Koiyuki…well… I haven't seen her…I don't even know is Yuuki told her about me. Yuuki tells me she stopped talking to everyone after I left…And since then, she's let herself go. I try not to think about how much I going missing, influenced her decision to cut off her connection with the world.

I knew the more I thought about my old life, the more I'd seem to forget who I was…And if that were to happen..

* * *

_**Toshiro's POV**_

"HEY! TOSHIRO!" Karin flagged me down.

I stopped and turned around. Karin trotted up to me, holding a test tube with green liquid in it.

Stabbing my sword in the ground I sighed and began, "What's up?"

"Yuuki came by,"

"Ah! The girl who makes me do her homework." I said

"She came over and she wants you to look at this compound she was making for her chemistry demonstration. It's supposed to be mild blue, but it ended up green, she wants to know what happened to it."

I bit my lip and looked away, "Do we have to do this now?"

"OF COURSE WE DO! Besides…This doesn't seem like a bad time…" She giggled and looked back at Ichigo, snoozing like there's No tomorrow.

"My brother being the worst teacher in the world?" Karin asked.

"You better believe it. He told me to sleep for training."

"Sleep?" Karin laughed.

"Well before you get to your nap time field trip, at least look at Yuuki's Project." She said.

"Alright, alright, here, give it to me."

Her face lit up and she shoved the tube in my hands.

"The project is-"

"Chemistry 101 kid-friendly project. The color changing project or Oscillating Color Change Reaction. A combination of chemical oscillator reactions, hence its name. It is possible for the solution to be clear, or even dark blue, but never green. She must have added something she didn't need."

"You can tell all that just by looking at it? Ha! And here I thought the Christmas break was making you rusty." She laughed.

"Whatever, just tell her she put something wrong in, and just try it again."

She rubbed her lips together and nodded, walking over to me and bonking me on the head.

"What was that for?" I asked flicking off the green water that had jumped up on my skin.

"You need to try harder; this is the first time in months that Yuuki has come over, at least try to find what she did wrong."

"I can't, there are tons of chemicals that could have made this combination green."

"Oh right! Could this be the missing chemical?"

She took something out of her pocket.

"Yuuki had told me this fell in compound A right before she added compound B to it."

A pink cherry blossom petal lay in her hand. I could see what was surrounding it, the aura and spiritual pressure. Maybe that is what affected the compound, never mind that though, if my hunch is correct, what is _he _doing here.

I looked back up at Karin. _Did she notice what's going on with the petal as well?_

"It's the wrong season for Cherry blossom petals, and I kinda felt something sad about this petal. Is that weird to you? I mean, I know petals don't have feelings, but…There was something sad about it…"

My head dropped. _Nope, she's just the way she always is, nice and retarded. The people who get stuck with her must be idiots. Wait I think I just insulted myself._

"Give me that petal, and don't talk to Yuuki about it, Ok?"

"But I like the petal!" She whined.

"Oh stopped acting like a kid to irritate me, just give it to me."

"Why 'cause I remind you of Rangiku."

"Oh don't tell me you've been hanging out with her, no wonder you always try and get me into stupid situations…Ok anyway, just give me the petal."

"No"

"Give it."

"No."

I took her hand and before she could pull away, or before I could do anything, she bit her lip and closed one eye,

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

Her palm dripped through her fingers with blood.

_That petal will return to Byakuya where he will use the blood collected from it to find me. It was a good thing Karin didn't hand it over, or he would have gotten to me._

It isn't safe for Karin to be around me now. I quickly stooped down and took her hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-y-yea." She stuttered, looking away and getting flush.

"You really are such a child; you still aren't comfortable with me touching you." I chuckled.

The petal Karin had dropped on the ground suddenly sprang up and charged for Karin's palm again.

_So it realized it didn't have enough blood to use for the tracking device, so it's coming back for more, huh? This really isn't good though, if Karin hadn't lost so much blood, the petal wouldn't be able to sense her. I have to destroy this one, or it'll keep coming back to get her. _

I stood up and enveloped myself in spiritual energy and stomped my foot on the petal, crushing it instantly.

"Well that's the end if that." Karin said, holding her hand, still spilling with blood.

"No, they'll keep coming back. Judging by the time your wound has been bleeding, he must have smothered his sword in poison before releasing it, not fatal poison, but the kind to keep you bleeding so he can track you. Which means it won't be long until he sends ten of those things after you."

"What? What are those things anyway? And why me?"

"It really isn't _you._ Anyone who manages to destroy his petal, he knows has the skill to be able to crush it with raw energy, he knows they have experience with a sword and realized the petal was a blade. In simplest terms, he is digging around for people who have already seen his Zanpakuto release."

"Wait what? Zanpakuto release? Is there a person from the soul society here?" she asked.

I again knelt down and held open Karin's palm and began to wipe off some of the blood with my sleeve.

"Listen to me, now and make sure not to forget. It is the wrong season for this petal, therefore, wherever you see a tree in full bloom, even when Indoors, do not approach it; and above all be sure to keep yourself a far distance from any high spirit energy."

"Why are you telling me this, it's like I'm going on a trip or something…" she laughed.

"That is because you are… The less about this you know the better… However I will tell you that a captain is in your town searching for someone, that someone is most-likely me. Please trust me on this when I'm saying there is nothing you can do to help. In my top drawer is money Rangiku gave me. It is manufactured at the Soul Society and is apparently a hefty sum. Take it and run. Don't look back, remember to always be near a phone, and remember how we practiced connecting our spirit energy through our spirit ribbons and communicating."

"Toshiro, I don't understand, why do I have to leave?" She questioned.

"I've done a lot to make the soul society believe I have no one with me of importance. They think you, the human girl, are living with Kuchiki and Ichigo in Tokyo. If this soul reaper where to see you, you'd be in grave danger." I explained.

"So! I don't care about myself, and you can't make me leave you-

"Karin!"

She shut up.

I took a deep breath.

"Don't forget, until you at least have a Zanpakuto release, you're only a burden."

She smiled.

I looked down at her hand that I was still healing with Kido. It wasn't working... I had to remove the poison without spirit energy because if I tried, a barrier would erect around the poison.

I gave it a few thoughts and my mind clicked.

"Karin this is, well I don't know how it's gonna feel, but I'm warning you it's gonna be disturbing."

I snagged her wrist in. The long, deep crevice engraved in her hand looked fleshy on the inside, but he skin around it was nearly purple.

"Toshiro, what are you doing?"

I put her wrist to my mouth slid my tongue across her wound.

"What the hell? Toshiro what are you--- She tried to pull away.

I leaned back and sighed, her palm instantly turning to ice.

"That took a second for me to do because your spirit energy was so built up. I removed the poison and when the barrier was gone, naturally the affect of my aura came back and affected your wound directly. Now my kido should have- I began.

I tapped my hand on the ice and it broke off, revealing an unharmed hand.

"Healed your wound" I finished.

"You think I care about that? Don't you ever try that again." She smacked me in the back of the head….. again.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm not leaving."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

She yelped up at my tone.

"This hasn't set it, I guess. This isn't a joke, things like this are going to happen, sudden trips and our separation for awhile are unavoidable." I began.

"How long will I have to leave…" She said.

"For as long as he is after me…"

"But—I was planning something….I can't hide forever…"

"It really isn't hiding, go take the money and go to a hot spring with Yuuki or something. Some place far away from people."

Her face lit up, "So I can use the money for anything."

She gave me that look that said she wouldn't leave if she didn't get to use the money as she pleased.

"Fine, sure."

"YEA!" She hopped up and rapped her arms around my neck.

"Thanks, Hitsugaya-sama." She winked and ran off.

_That's my Idiot for you. _I thought watching her run off. _She thinks she's going on a vacation. _

* * *

"AHHH!" Ichigo sat up will a big moan.

"What I miss?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Well for starters, Captain Kuchiki is in the world of the living, and he's come to chase after me."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes still half asleep, and then suddenly he jumped up and curled in a ball.

"HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP???? Don't let him see me, don't let him see me…"

"Who? Captain Kuchiki?"

"He's still mad at me because he had to pay for Rukia and I's wedding and honeymoon… So every time he comes around."

"He beats the hell out of you, like you do to me?" I asked.

"Yea…" He rocked back and forth, "Only he isn't physical, he finds secrets, little tiny secrets," Ichigo made a pinched signal with his fingers, "and he uses the Kuchiki name to screw me over and make those secrets into big lies."

He rocked faster. "Like the mod soul stuffed animal, you know, Kon. He went around and told everyone Kon was the source of my power, and If you snuck up on me at night, I'd be in Kon's plush body so mine was completely open to torture. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FREAKING PEOPLE JUMPED THROUGH MY WINDOW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO ASSAULT ME!? Kenpachi tried it, Ikaku tried it, hell even Rangiku tried to rape me."

"Well then I suppose I can't rely on you for help…" I say.

"Well there's no way in hell I'm dealing with Byakuya."

We heard a crash, like glass shattering and we turned our heads to the noise.

Rukia had dropped a tray of lemonade on the ground in shock. "What did you say?"

The little stuffed animal popped up behind her and yelled, "Yo! Rukia? What's up? Did any of you jack offs hurt Rukia's feelings? Did you? Cause if you did I'm gonna-

I walked over to Rukia and took the stuff animal and threw it against a rock.

"Silence, little animal!" I tell the annoying thing.

"Rukia, I'm going to have to ask you to accompany Karin while she's away."

"Away? Where's she going? And did I just here Nii-sama's name?"

"Ok, in order. Karin is headed for the hot springs, Captain Kuchiki is here and he's most-likely tracking me, and Karin is definitely in danger, so I'm asking you to go protect her." I explain.

"You really are cautious. From the sounds of this, it doesn't sound like you actually know if you're the one he's looking for.." Rukia said.

"If I go, I have to bring someone with me…" She says after a while.

The mod soul jumps up, "Oh my darling, Rukia! You shouldn't have! Taking me to a hot spring with all those lovely ladies and-

"I had invited a guest over to talk with me about the current situation in the soul society, but whether or not we do it here or at a hot spring won't matter,"

She steps to the side and calls out, "You can come out now,"

My eyes widened as she walked down the stair and greeted me.

"Forgive my intrusion I was planning on staying here for your birthday, Hitsugaya-kun."

She bowed and looked up, her short brown hair swaying forward.

"Momo?" I began.

"I didn't know you where here" I told her, sitting down.

"Of course you didn't, you where always horrible at hide and seek!" she giggled.

"I was in Karin's closet this whole time."

"Why do they always like the closets?" Ichigo mumbled.

We all laughed.

"It's been awhile." Momo began.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, I have to keep myself hidden but-

"Not that." She interrupted

"It really has been awhile since I've seen you laughed." She smiled.

"Since you're like a little brother to me, I'd like to see who this girl is. She must be really special, this girl who could make you laugh. I'll have to talk to her, and see what all the fuss is. I bet she's beautiful, this girlfriend of yours."

"She's not my girlfriend! Geez! Why does everyone think that?" I yell.

"Whatever, still obsessing over the details. You're the same as always, little Shiro." She grinned. And stepped up on her toes and patted me on the head.

"I guess you not so little anymore though," She laughed.

* * *

Momo ran off to get her stuff and as I was gazing at her running away, Ichigo and Rukia tugged me over into a group huddle.

"Dude, I think it's a bad idea to let Momo go with Rukia to the hot spring."

"My thought's exactly." Rukia agrees.

"Why?" I ask Ichigo and Rukia.

"Well for one, she's obviously jealous, and she totally has a crush on you." Rukia whispered.

"Not to mention, if she gets all emotional and confesses to Karin that she likes you. Two things could happen," Ichigo began

"One outcome may be that they'll be all lovey-dovey best friends and talk about you all the time behind your back, secretly obsessing over you." Rukia says.

"But most likely…" Ichigo said..

"Knowing Karin…" Rukia informs.

"They'll get in a cat fight." Rukia and Ichigo say at the same time.

"Hold up, none of this would happen because Momo doesn't like me. We're just friends."

"Hello? Wake up and smell the lightning, she's been giving you signals for like forever. Like when you broke your foot in training and she left her duties and took over all your paper work and on top of that became your personal nurse. Goodness, have you been in wonderland?" Rukia said.

"And just now, she said Karin must be beautiful as in, she's must be better than I am. She's definitely jealous."

"You're just imagining things…" I tell them, a bit uncertain.

"Face it dude, you're in a love triangle." Ichigo tells me.

"I'm ready to go!" Momo yells.

All three of us jump up, as if being caught plotting.

"I guess it's too late to tell her she can't come." I smile, evilly.

* * *

"You don't know what you've just done." Ichigo tells me after we see the girls off.

"I know that Karin probably will tear Momo apart. But this can't be avoided, if what you said about Momo was true, this was bound to happen."

Ichigo looked at me, surprised.

"Beside…They're both very bright girls. I'm sure they'll come to terms, even if they do fight." I tell him.

"Your right…" Ichigo says after a long silence.

"They'll come to terms…Like Rukia and Orhime did…"

"Orhime?" I ask

"She's a friend of mine..Well apparently one that liked me more than that…I still never got over that look on her face when I broke her heart. Rukia was her best friend, and she just couldn't hate either of us for what we'd decided. So she accepted our relationship and found a new admirer." He told me.

"What made Rukia and Orhime's relationship settle was not that they were friends. But that they shared one thing. One thing that could never be taken away, even if they hated each other. Just one thing they had in common."

"They both liked the same guy." He said.

I laughed, "That makes sense… You're pretty knowledgeable when it comes to my situation. It almost seems like Karin and I's story is a replica of Kuchiki and yours'."

He laughed as well, "I guess so.."

"One thing about what you said though…This Orhime girl, did she understand you?" I asked him.

"Yea I guess..Why do you ask?"

"Well then she didn't admire you…Because I've learned…"

I looked down and smiled, _How ironic, I'm using his quote.._

"Admiration is the furthest away from understand…"

Ichigo gazed back at me by the corner of his eye as he watched me walk away.

"That's right…" I whispered to myself.

"He's still out there…" I grip my hands tight and return down to the rock room for training.

**(Author's Note: Remember, after Toshiro got owned in Banki by Aizen. Before defeating him, Toshiro said, "How could you? Momo looked up to you! She idolized you!" and Aizen tell him, "I think killing Momo what merciful, I raised her to the point where she couldn't possibly survive without me." And after he owned Toshiro he said, "Both Momo and you will do well to remember this, admiration is the furthest away from understanding.")**

* * *

_**NEW!**__ Kon's POV_

I laid out on the floor reading a magazine in Ichigo's room thinking, _Man! This week's been nothing but trouble! And now, my dear Rukia left me. This is going to be just like when she went to the soul society, OH THE MISERY. What did I ever do to deserve this type of treatment?_

That's when I remembered what Ririn said to me,

"_It's not what you're doing. It's what you aren't doing! You're useless! A lazy couch potato! If you want so respect, you better earn it!"_

Her words hit me hard in the stomach like I just realized what she said was totally right. I wasn't about to admit it though.

And then it hit me!I'll go find this Byakuya person and distract him so he can't find the dude with white hair!

_But how am I supposed to do that? _Hmm… Well I have to find him first…. Oh freaking screw this! I'll find him and do something…All I want is to prove Ririn wrong and get my respect!

* * *

_Karin's POV_

"Hey Karin!" I spun around in response to the familiar voice.

"Oh, hi Rukia…" I tell her, trying to hide the money and my bags from her. _It would be best for me not to tell her…_

"We're going too!" She yelled, impulsively.

I blinked twice, "Huh? And did you just say '_We'?"_

"Rukia, she probably doesn't even know what you're talking about." Someone put a hand on Rukia's shoulder and out from behind her and girl stepped out and bowed to me.

"Hitsugaya-kun had told us of your trip, and we are here to accompany you as protection."

She looked up and her eyes widened. She put her hand in front of her mouth.

"What a beautiful girl…" She whispered, her eyes dimming a bit.

I examined her…She was short, maybe 4.8 or so. She two huge brown eyes and a button nose with her hair up in a bun. All in all…A very cute girl. This girl knows Toshiro…

I smirked; _this is going to be an interesting trip. You planned this, didn't you, Toshiro?_

"Well then..I see no problem with you going. So now it's the four of us." I say.

"The four?" Rukia asked.

"Yes as you can see, she has already gone to the trouble of inviting me." Yuuki stepped up from behind me and smiled.

"It looks like we're going to have a girl's night out." She grinned.

Everyone laughed, "It seems that's how it ended up coming together."

* * *

_Kon's POV_

I walked into the room where Ichigo and the white haired kid sat making plans.

"That's good, now that Rukia's gone, I can relax a bit." Ichigo moaned.

"Likewise, with Karin gone, I think I'll finally be able to settle down." The ice-guy said tapping his shoulders with his fists.

"What should we do about Byakuya?"

"What _can _we do? We got rid of the girls so now, no one can get hurt. I say we should just wait for him to strike. Going to look for him would just wait energy since he is coming for us. And if I'm not the one he's after, then I'd basically be turning myself in if I ran after him."

"Right, I keep forgetting you're a wanted criminal." Ichigo laughed.

"Don't say it like that; it makes it sound worse than it is." The shorter one retorted.

"So we'll just wait, then?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't see why not-

"I can help!" I jumped up on the table and yelled.

The boy with the white hair glared at me, "What do you want, small animal?"

_Small animal? Why I 'aught 'a!!! _Ishook my head and coughed, shaking off his cold look.

"Kon, what are you doing?"

"Look, you should at least know where this guy who's after you is! Right? Ichigo, why don't you use spirit ribbons to track the dude. I'm small so I can go spy on him without being seen. I'll tell you what he does and be back in a jiffy!"

Ichigo stared straight into my plastic eyes, "You know if he find you, he'll torture you slowly until you tell him where Toshiro is, right?" Ichigo asked.

I started to sweat all over and shake violently. Then I straightened myself out, _I don't care if I get tortured. All I care about is proving Ririn wrong._

"Then all I have to do is not get caught." I tell Ichigo plain and simple.

_Cha Ching! BOOYA! That was an awesome line! _I thought to myself.

"Well then," Ichigo began smiling and picking my head up, "Toshiro, I don't see why we can't let this dude sacrifice himself."

"Your already implying that I'd lose?!" I yelled squirming in his hand.

"The house would be an awful lot quieter if he was gone." The boy said.

He nodded in agreement and after Ichigo had searched and found where Byakuya was, they sent me off.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

I turned to Ichigo and said,

"He's definitely toast."

Ichigo nods and we smile and wave goodbye to the little stuffed animal walking away.

"He'll be noticed for sure." Ichigo added.

"He doesn't even know what he's getting into."

After Kon was far away we burst out laughing.

* * *

_Momo's POV_

Rukia, the human girl named, Yuuki, and I stepped into the soothing water and leaned back against the rocks.

Karin cannon balled into the water. For a moment, the water was still and the place where she landed had bubbles flying up and in that place she burst out of the water and sat up.

"Ahhh! The water is great!"

"That was a really big entrance." I tell her.

"Karin's always been the one to show off a little." Yuuki says.

"Yuuki! I do not!" Karin splashed her with some water.

We conversed casually for awhile…But the atmosphere was musty. Not because of the humid air, but because something between Karin and I clashed and made the air very uncomfortable.

"Yuuki, why don't you come with me inside to play some ping pong?" Rukia suggests.

"Aww! But I wanna stay and talk with Karin a bit-

Rukia looked at her as if to say, _just give them some space._

Yuuki nodded and smiled, "I'll go, then."

She and Rukia stepped out of the steaming water and walked inside.

Karin grabbed a wooden pale and threw the water over her back.

As I watched the liquid flow down into the various crevices on her flawless skin I realized something,

_I never can hate anyone, can I? I can only stand and admire them…It's just the same with this girl…_

She tilted her head back and sighed, "Ah! This feels SOOO good! Don't you agree?"

I didn't answer I was too occupied by her amazing figure. Such a slim body and beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Seeing that I did not respond, Karin saw me staring at her,

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Oh!" I snapped up "It does…"

She laughed and took her hands, scooping up water in them and staring at her refection in it.

"You know, I was just thinking, while you were staring at me… You're a very cute girl, Momo. I'm glad you don't like Toshiro. You'd certainly be bad competition."

"Really?" I shot up, but then looked down, "That is, you really think I have a chance? You're such a beautiful girl and all so-

"Will you stop with that?!" She swung her hand at the back of my head.

"Owe! What was that for?" I yelled.

"Don't sell yourself short." She said looking up at the stars.

"I mean, I bet you spend all your time adoring others, am I right?"

My eyes widened, _she knows my whole personality as if she's known me for years!_

"Think about yourself for once. You are someone worth admiring; otherwise I wouldn't be doing it right now." Karin says looking at me and smiling.

I smiled back, "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"You're an uplifting girl, Karin…Such a beautiful smile as well.." I laugh getting up out of the water.

I stop in the door way and look back saying, "Hitsugaya-kun certainly has good taste."

While walking inside I hear Rukia say, "So, no fighting? I would have thought you two would have tried to kill each other."

"I would never think of even hurting her…Because if I know Toshiro..." I close my eyes and thought for awhile. _Although it was originally me he protected with his life. _I opened my eyes_…I have no doubt in my mind that,_

"He definitely wouldn't like it if I made her bleed." With that I left the room.

* * *

_Kon's POV_

I peered over a large rock and saw a man with jet black hair and eyes that screamed with death. Like if you looked in them-just take one look-and you'd drop dead right there. I turned around hastily and thought to myself, _that's Rukia's brother? Holy crap why the hell would Ichigo and the snow head agree to let me do this if they knew he'd be…Like that. _

_Ok, ok. Think this through now, Kon. You still have a size advantage… If you're really stealth-like…Maybe he won't notice you..Once you get some good information, you're out of here! And then you never have to see him again!_

I smiled and took a deep breath, letting it all out in one big burst of air. It made me feel relieved that I only had to do this for maybe an hour or so, and remember that I had to only spy on him, not fight him.

I opened my eyes and turned my head, _Alright, back to business, I'll just have to keep my ninja-senses on for a little while and then I can-_

I saw a huge shadow hovering over me like the grim reaper, and suddenly I knew my time was up.

_Oh sweet Rukia! _I thought making my last prayers. _Our time together has been the best days of my life. If I had one request…It would be for you to be here with me. Comforting me, and by comforting I mean swooping me up into your subtle pillows._

_Suddenly I heard a voice in my head, "Subtle?!" Why you! My image of Rukia hugging me turned to her stepping on me._

"_Kon you perv!" My imagination then turned to Ichigo stepping on me._

_Dear god…Why must my life be this way?_

_My eye's spilled out with tears._

_Goodbye world!_

But as you can see, my over-productive mind came up with that in nearly 5 seconds and I soon found the shadow standing over me was none other than my dear Rukia's brother. Wait? What?! No! He's not supposed to see me?!

There's only one thing to do so I won't blow my cover…

Play dead.

Before the man I fell over like a plush toy that lost its balance.

He grabbed me by the head and said, "Faking is futile! I can sense your spirit energy! Little creature, what are you!"

My scared attitude floated away as I suddenly became enraged, "Why in god's name does everyone call me a little creature?! My name is Kon! Learn the name!"

The man shook me violently "Creature! I will repeat. What are you?!"  
He stared at me with his cold eyes as my insides turned into stone. I froze and panicked.

"If that white hair boy had told me about this, I won't be in this predicament!" I smothered my mouth with my paws.

"White hair boy? Toshiro Hitsugaya, does that name mean anything to you? Where is he?" he shook me around some more…

I thought to myself…._What am I going to do…???? And then I remembered what Rukia said to me once._

"_Hey Kon!" She forcefully dragged me over._

"_What is it my pretty lady?!"_

"_Quit it with the flattery!"_

"_Yes Mam…" I say reluctantly._

"_I'm bored, so I'm going to tell you about the great Kuchiki clan!"_

_And as you can imagine she talked about this for at least an hour and finally when she saw me dozing off, she beat me on the head and yelled, "Now listen! There are three main types of clothing that mark the Kuchiki clan."_

_She pulled out her sketch pad and set to work on another cute drawing of hers._

_She drew three bunnies. One with hair pins, one with a scarf on, and one with gloves on._

_She pointed her marker at the one with hair pins. "These are the Keseikan that are worn by high-ranking nobles in the Kuchiki clan." _

_She moved on to the picture with the scarf saying, "This is the silver-white windflower scarf worn by the head of the Kuchiki clan."_

"_Wow I didn't know that…So Byakuya is the Kuchiki head?" Ichigo asked peering over Rukia's shoulder._

"_Yes, he is the 28__th__ head." She assured._

"_The scarf is a family treasure; there is only one. This scarf belongs to my brother and to the Kuchiki clan, if it was to be stolen, it would be as if there was no proof of the clans' genuine nobility."_

"_All that over a piece of clothing.." I mumble to myself._

_Rukia gets aggravated and stomps all over me, "I just told you the importance of that scarf and you dare to insult not only me but my clan!?" She beats me hard and harder into the ground. _

"_Hey Rukia, what about these gloves?" Ichigo asks taking the drawing pad up in his hands and focusing on it. "Or are they two sword…Wow your drawings are as crappy as eve-_

_Rukia took the drawing pad and smacked Ichigo with it._

"_Those are the gloves of the birth Kuchikis or the gloves of those who were born as a Kuchiki, and not inducted or married into the clan." She informed._

_**(Author's Note: Everything about what I have written is true (info from Bleach Official Character book and episode 252.) everything but what I just said about the gloves. No one knows if Byakuya's the only one who wears those gloves, but they are rumored to have a connection with his late wife.)**_

_

* * *

_

His scarf! I cry in my mind as I swipe it and jump down.

I spank my butt and laugh, "Catch me if you can!" As I dart off.

_Now I can distract him._

* * *

_Roka's POV_

I've been camping out all night at this "ticket booth". What? You don't know remember why? Well If you recall, last chapter Karin told me to go get something for her, so this is what I'm doing.

Right now I'm second to last in this huge line for tickets to something. It's strange, I don't know what a "festival" is but my mind registers it as something fun…Yet I smile and laugh, not even knowing my own existence or why I instinctively know how to be the perfect human..

I walk up once in the line and sigh heavily. _And why is it that I feel the need to please that man so much.._

Dad's image popped up in my mind. _I know he's not my real dad. I know it. But I still-_

"umm…Mr.?" I look down to see two girls tugging on my shirt.

"Can we please.." On girl says looking in front of me.

I step back and answer "Sure" And let them skip me.

This is probably the reason why I've been at this for two days now, sleeping outside, in line, and letting people skip me during the day.

It feels good though, to let people through.

I guess I'll just be who I'll be. Something tells me, by asking all these questions, I won't get the answers. I just have to keep doing what I'm doing, and I think I'll find who I am in the process.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

I slashed at everything, boulders, fake trees, Ichigo- everything.

_You're Pathetic._

I hear Hyorimaru say.

_Luring me out by smashing everything and damaging my body- how foolish. And did you honestly believe that girl would be safer away from you? No, you where selfish and made her leave so you could concentrate._

_This nothing to do with Karin, _I tell him. _We don't have time to be fooling around. If I can still hear your voice, then all this stuff you're making up about our connection being broken is false._

_Like I said, you're so foolish. You know my name. But you cannot hear it._

My eyes widen. _Hear it?_

_My name is ---------. _He says and I can't hear it.

_Do you see now? _He began

_You cannot communicate me. WE ARE NO LONG CONNECTED. _He roars.

I look down, admitting defeat_. _

_And so now what? What do you want me to give you my power for? So you can make Ice cubes with it? No! I need a drive. We need a goal!_

_Oh come on! Ichigo was the one who made me use you for that. And it was for the clinic! I only used you once-_

_Never mind that. _He interrupts._ This girl, tell me you love her._

_No._

_Yes you do. _He says.

_No I don't. _ I assure him.

_Then why did you admit it when you thought the girl was dead._

_Because…it was the heat of the moment. _I say lamely.

_Right…Oh my..We have ourselves a soul in love denial.._

_Quit it Hyorimaru! _I command.

_Look me in the eye then and tell me-_

My image of Hyorimaru flashes to Unohana-taicho staring at me. And they both say together.

_That you honestly don't love this girl._

_Get off my back… _ I say, looking away and blushing.

_Now if you want to say whose wasting time, it's you. You must find a goal for us! If you don't I think your girlfriend will-_

_I get it, I get it. And remember Hyorimaru. Even though I can't hear your name, you can still remember Karin's. Don't call her girl, her name is Karin. _

_Oh and by the way. _I tell him as I leave my inner world.

_She's not my girlfriend._

_But I will protect her._

_And that is our goal._

My eyes snap back open and my hands are still draw out in the position they were when I cut through a rock.

The training ground was frozen, slippery ice. And my sword had grown a tail of chains with a moon hanging on the end of it.

"Welcome back, Hyorimaru." I tell my sword.

A big explosion comes from across the terrain. I look up to see what the cause was and I found Kurosaki Ichigo blowing everything up with his sword.

"Kurosaki!" I yell. Well that sounds familiar…It's like I'm yelling at Rangiku.

I ran up to him and he was panting like crazy. "I just woke up and this huge ice-thing was coming toward me."

I laughed. _I guess Hyorimaru didn't like it when Ichigo forced me to use him to make ice cubes….Who's the jackass now, Kurosaki?_

"So you got him back?" He asked.

"Yea." I say.

"I told you, sleep. That's all you need for that training."

I bonk him on the head with my sheath. "Baka. (Idiot in Japanese) I communicated with Hyorimaru by luring him out. Not by sleeping."

"But Kurosaki," I tell him as he turns back to hear what I have to say, "thanks…Jackass."

He laughs.

"Anything for Karin's boyfriend." He slings his hand over my shoulder.

I chuckled, "Like I said to Hyorimaru,"

"I'm not her boyfriend."

* * *

_Kon's POV_

With death nipping at my heals I bravely scurry through the towns, watching everyone stare at me with horror thinking, _It's a stuffed animal running right in front of me and screaming like the wind._

It was like everything was in slow motion and heroic music was playing in the background. I could see it now! Ririn bowing down to me. My triumph. My glory.

And I then my eyes snapped back into reality as a huge monster tripped me.

I was defeated and lying on the ground by the magnificent beetle.

_I can't give up now! _I told myself, getting up and running into a clothing store.

I saw the man right behind me as I quickly jumped up on a stool and yelled, "Girls! Look at me! I'm a talking stuffed animal! That handsome bachelor out there needs someone to cheer him up! He has an injured heart, can you help him?" I pointed to the Kuchiki dude.

The girls look up and squeal, their eyes setting on the supposed "Injured soul" And ran up to him.

I watched the man's look of surprise as the girls smothered him.

_Now's my time to run! _

I ran one way, and the man ran the other, with the girls close behind him.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

Lying in bed at the bathhouse, I looked at Rukia and Momo lying on both sides of me, both fast asleep.

_Great…Now there isn't anyone to talk to._

I could see the sun room through the door way, and I stared at the evening stars and wondered what the boys where doing.

I watched the little candles in the sky fade more and more until my whole world was black.

Then in a flash I found myself in a big lush plain of grass and flowers.

I looked around and saw a little golden table with two tea cups sitting on it. There were two chair…But someone was sitting in one!

It was a little boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a girl's sailor hat and tights with a frilly mint-green blouse on.

He had a little button nose and rosy red cheeks. With his face that was still had some baby fat –he looked around 13 years old. A young little boy and he dressed like a girl…Suits him, I think.

He grabbed his tea cup and took a sip of it.

He crossed his legs and put the tea cup back down.

"Hello there, Karin. It's nice to finally meet you."

Even his voice was a bit girly…

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Hmmm…That's a good question." He put his finger to his chin and then giggled, "I'll give you a hint! I'm the pointy thing you use to kill hollows with."

My eyes widened. "You-You're my Zanpakuto!!!!????"

"By the way you said that, it doesn't seem like you're pleased with my appearance. Don't worry, this is only what I choose to look like…My true form is far more frightening."

It took me a second to take everything in. Then I pointed at him and shouted, "You're just a brat! You can't be my Zanpakuto!!"

"I am." He said, calmly.

"You-You can't be." I said.

He laughed and walked up to me, coming up very close.

He put his hands on my cheeks, and instead of punching him I froze, like a snake had just wrapped his hands around my mouth.

"You're so annoying.." He whispered smiling.

He laughed at my expression and back up, spinning around in circles.

"I'll tell you this again."

"Although on the outside I seem to appear a kind, playful little boy."

He suddenly appeared right in front of me.

His eyes turned red and his eyebrows creased together, his teeth all sharpening and protruding his mouth. He blazed with red Reistu around him and he stared at me.

"My true form, is much more Gruesome."

He then turned back to normal and skipped around playfully.

"So…" I began after following him and watching him sit down in the grass and lie back to watch the clouds.

"Yea?" He asked.

I sat down next to him.

"Aren't you going to try and tell me your name?"

"Na." He said.

"As soon as I do that, you'd have to leave. Besides, you wouldn't hear it anyways."

"You really are just like a child." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Wanting people close by you, never wanting to let them go…"

"Not really." He interrupts.

I look up at him surprised.

"In this world..You never let someone go because you're afraid they'll slip away forever…"

My eyes widened.

"It's very lonely…In your inner world."

He looked down, a bit saddened. But then he looked up and smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me.

"This way.."

"Hey, Hey! Wait!"

He stops and flings me down a hill.

I tumble and toss, feeling the grass to my face as I roll down the hill, laughing hilariously…Like a child.

I fumble down to the ground and land on my back, panting and looking at the sky.

"YAHOOOO!" I hear the boy as he jumps and rolls down the hill.

He lands the same as I did, face to the clouds, right beside me.

He says, "This is great..But we both know that your heart.."

I turn over on my side and run my fingers through his hair. He stops talking and looks at me, surprised. But then his eyes dim.

"You feel what I do…" I said, "So you know that, we're all we've got…You know that we're different…So how can you keep smiling?"

He looks at me sympathetically, "How can you?"

I look surprised and realize I'm smiling too.

"I guess I'm doing it because he likes it.." I think about Toshiro.

"We aren't different," the boy says "We just don't know who we are anymore. No one understands us."

He takes his hand and puts it on my forehead and lifts my bangs up from out of my eyes, "I bet Yuzu wants to see you. And I bet,"

"You like your hair out of your face where you can play soccer the best."

I smiled and laughed. "Yea."

"Are you wondering?" He said after awhile.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Why my attitude is the opposite of yours, and not an exact copy?"

"Well I guess so…" I say.

"Did you know there are two types of Zanpakuto? There's the twin kind and the opposite kind."

"The twin kind is the most common. The Zanpakuto will have character traits that resemble their master. However, there are few that have the opposite trait where the Zanpakuto has the traits that his master is missing."

**(Author's Note: This is purely made up, however, every Zanpakuto except for Mayuri's (because it can't talk) and Ichigo's (because his relationship with zangestu is a "master and student" type of thing.) can be classified in these two categories. Example of twin type: Hyorimaru. Example of opposite type: Kazeshini (Hisagi's sword))**

"You know, we're opposite type." He tells me.

"Well I can see that." I laugh

"You know, you accepted me into your heart quick than I had expected…Would you like to try and hear my name?"

"Sure." I say

"My name is.."

* * *

Something cold dumped on my head and my eyes shot open. Momo had dumped water all over me.

"What the hell! What did you do that for?"

I sit up and then look around. Rukia's side of the room is frozen. My side, the middle, as well as Momo's were engulfed in flames.

"Our bodies automatically spurt out spirit energy in order to fend yours off, but sensing your spirit pressure we woke up," Rukia began

"And you where practically of fire!"

I laugh. "Ha! That was the best dream I've ever had."

I giggle a bit and laugh out loud, I'm panting now, I don't know if it's because I was just on fire, or because of what I did in my dream, but I'm happy, really happy.

"That brat." I pant.

"He's just like me…"

"He!" Rukia jumps on me.

"WHO'S HE?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON SHIRO-CHAN?!" Momo yells.

I laugh. And smiled. I suppose we had better go home before the bathhouse manager smells the fire.

* * *

I was still thinking about that brat when I made it to Urahara's shop. I watched Rukia and Momo laugh with Yuuki.

But as soon as I got through those doors all my fresh just-got-back-from-vacation feeling went away. I found the big black guy (What was his name again??) Attacking Jinta. Urahara just sat there and laughed, fanning himself.

Sighing I walked through the doors as Urahara sprang up and shouted, "Girls! We ah...We thought you where gone on a trip..." He smiled nervously.

"Karin doesn't feel too well..." Rukia said patting me on the back.

"What do you mean? She nearly burned down the bathhouse-" Yuuki quickly covered her mouth.

Mr. Hat n' clogs looked at us suspiciously for a second and then flaps out his fan saying, "Alright, that's fine then."

_He probably knows somethings up. But that's what I like about him, he never gets into other people's business._

Trotting off to my room, he said one last thing as I began to open the door, "Oh, you shouldn't go in there..."

I turned my head toward him. "Why not?" I ask.

"Well you see, I thought you'd be gone for quite awhile...So I rented your room to someone."

"YOU WHAT!?"

_I've only been gone for a day! _I think to myself.

"Wait, wait! Before you kill me, if you need to, for the time being use Toshiro's room. He won't be in there for the next day or so because of his training..So just use that..."

I thought about it and then mumbled, "Well as long as I have a place to sleep then..."

Urahara smiles.

"And you're sure I won't be intruding on Toshiro?" I ask.

He nods.

And just like that I switch rooms.

* * *

_Rukia's POV_

I walk up to Urahara after Karin leaves and tell him.

"There's no one in Karin's room, is there?"

He laughs, "Yep"

"And Toshiro is still using his room, isn't he."

"Uh-huh."

He nods.

I laugh and high 5 him.

_Here's a little lesson for you, Karin. Beware of the match makers._

* * *

_Karin's POV_

I sat on Toshiro's bed and looked around his room. He had a nightstand with a little lamp on it. Beside the bathroom door was a chair with a missing leg and various other broken furniture. Obviously, Toshiro got the spare room that Urahara throws his stuff into.

Suddenly my head began to throb with pain and all I could do was plop down on the bed and hold me head.

I glanced around to see if there was anything I could use to make the pain go away. How the heck did I get a headache anyway?

Hastily I stumbled over to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

I let the steam of the show calm me as I slid down the side of the wall.

Then, when I calm down a bit I slide my shirt off and step in the shower.

I go down to the training room and watch Ichigo beat on Toshiro. The moment he looks up at me he yells my name and Toshiro takes the distraction and hits Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's hand and said again, "Rukia!"

"You-you're back!"

Toshiro turns around and asks. "Where's Karin?"

Ichigo laughs and messes with Toshiro's hair.

"That's just like you, thinking about your girlfriend before everything else."

Toshiro shakes him off, "Will you stop doing that! And for the last time, SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

I giggle, "Right, right. Well If you could just change into this."

I hand him a new kimono.

"Why do I have to change?"

"It's made of cloth Urahara created. It will help mask your spirit energy so Byakuya-Nii-sama can't find you easily."

Toshiro looked at me suspiciously and then grabbed the kimono and headed upstairs.

Ichigo stares at me and I just smile sweetly.

"Whatever you're planning," He begins

"I'm gonna find out."

I chuckle a bit. "It's already too late."

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

There was this certain fire in Rukia's eyes, and an evil tint to her. I couldn't really see how making me change into this had anything to do with her crazy matchmaker plans....Could it?

I hesitated to open the door knob to my room. But I regained my confidence with a sigh, _this can't possibly be one of her tricks. I mean, all I'm doing is going to change._

I opened the door to my room to see Karin in my room. She was pinning her hair up, but more importantly, She was naked! When she glanced back at me her eyes widened as she scooped up her towel, rapped it around her body, and scurried into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She screamed from behind the door.

My eyes, and my senses still taking in the event, I didn't answer.

She opened the door and grabbed the chair beside it and threw it at my face.

This snapped me back into reality as I dodged the blow.

"Why are you here?!" She screamed again.

"Wow..That was...." I began

"Shut up!" She interrupted.

"J-just answer my question!" She yelled.

"This is my room you know.." I mumbled.

"The right question to my asked is why are you in my room!?" I asked.

She opened the door slightly and began, "Urahara told me he rented my room out...And to use yours instead."

I smiled, in a predicament. "So she teamed up with Urahara..."

"What?" Karin asked sliding the door a little more ajar.

"Rukia's tricked us again. It's another one of her matchmaking schemes." I tell her.

"Ah! I knew it! I knew you were still using your room! Ah! I'm going to get Rukia!" I heard her bang something against the door.

"then why did you still use it.." I mumbled under my breath.

"What did you say?!" She yelled.

I closed my eyes and stated, "Well I'm just saying, if you honestly thought I was still using my room, you wouldn't have gone in here and striped down naked, now would you."

realizing what I just said I covered my head and prepared her to throw something at me.

"It hurt." She said.

"Huh?"

"My head, it hurt that's why I took a shower..."

"did it hurt..Because-

"I had a dream, Toshiro." She began.

"I met my Zanpakuto for the first time..."

I gasped and looked toward the door.

Her voice began to muffle and crack. "What he said- what that brat said...it was crazy...But when I thought about it, it really is all true. My connection with the world, it's not real. Nothing about me is real!"

"Maybe No one really does understand me..." She whispered. And I could hear her faintly crying. "Look at me, Toshiro! I'm a mess! Hiding my identity! What am I? Who am I!? Everyday it get's worse and worse!"

"What you do with your life is none of my concern. I can't help you. Your asking me for guidance when the only one who can help you is yourself."

I heard her stop crying.

"Do what you want. Be who you want to be. No one is asking you to torture yourself this way. What your Zanpakuto said was your heart speaking to you. Don't ask who you are. Make yourself. Don't ask what you are. Make your identity."

She was quiet for awhile, I could hear her moving around, and then she stepped out of the bathroom, in a t-shirt and shorts. She had her hair in a pony-tail and her bangs clipped back.

"No more skirts and high heels. No more lipstick and eyeliner!"

She looked at me "I'm going to get rid of these bangs."

I smiled, "whatever you'd like."

She stared at me once more and then turned chilly pepper red.

"Hmm?-

She took the broken chair on the ground and whacked me with it.

"What was that for!?" I yell.

She takes a deep re-assuring breath. "I am Karin!" She tells herself.

"I am Karin, Stupid!"

She slaps her cheeks and laughs like a kid.

She leaned down and whispered, "Oh, and if you tell anyone about seeing me naked, I'll kill you."

with that she leaps up and skips out of the room.

* * *

_Byakuya's POV_

The small animal succeeded in obtaining the Kuchiki family scarf an I have since been trying to retrieve it. Unfortunately..

_**Flash back:**_

_Chasing the stuffed animal into a corner it sought refuge in a woman's clothing store._

_He yelled something to the girls and pointed at me outside the door. _

_At once all the girls devoured me in crushing bear hugs. _

….And I have since never found the creature...

_It is imperative that I retrieve the Kuchiki scarf but in my current situation..._

I glanced back at the horde of girls still close behind me and in pursuit.

That is an impossible task until I shake these people off.

I ran into a small alley and wedged in the sides. I successfully shook off the few woman that had been to round to fit through to opening, and now was left only the few who still followed.

When I found the ally's end, I felt something tugging me back.

I turned around to see a quite hideous woman tugging me collar back.

"Come here you love muffin!" She cried.

Not knowing what she said I hastily drew away and darted off.

I made my escape into another alley and I watched the girls pass me by.

_**Flashback End**_

Humans have their ways of distraction it is amazing that they have even succeeded at capturing me attention for a moment, what's more even keep me at bay from achieving my goal.

But here I was, siting in an alley pitifully, and waiting, catching my breath. I knew not why I felt like squatting in this pitiful place, but it would serve as shelter until the morning were I could continue my pursuit of the small animal and of the former captain of squad ten, captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

"Ah!" I stretch my arms and shake my hair around.

"Thanks for coming with me to buy new sports gear!" I tell Yuuki.

"No problem." she smiles.

Yuuki takes her hands and run them through my hair, "you're hair's back to normal. He he! Looks like you're back to your old self."

She examines me. No high heels; Just sneakers. No stupid mini skirt; just shorts. And best of all, no fitting it. I had a net with a soccer ball in it and the first thing I was gonna do when I got home what to sling it at Toshiro's face and make him play a game with me.

I smiled wide and turned in the direction of Urahara's shop but then I saw them. She was tugging on him arm and trying to get him to go into a restaurant. He, pulls her back and sighs, shaking his head. He casually looks toward the sky and for a moment, I forget about who's with him and just focus on how serene he is. Shaking my head I grab Yuuki and wisp her away with me into the bushes.

"Owe! Karin! What was that for-

"He said he had an errand to do, and that's why he couldn't come with me to shop...But it just looks like he wanted to hang out with _that _girl."

"Who wanted to hang out with-

I point my finger in the direction he's in and she gasps, "Hitsugaya-sama is cheating on you with Momo-san!"

I cover her mouth and shush her. "Now don't jump to conclusions." I whisper.

"I don't even think there's a point in hiding like this, I'll just go ask him why he hand to keep this a secret and-

Upon standing up out of the bushes I found him on top of her! She was staring at him with a flush face and her bung had come undone. He was looking down at her and smiling, while she was panting. Everyone was looking at them with astonishment.

He turned his head toward me and his eyes widened. I didn't want to listen to his excuse for this. First he sees me naked, and now he's going after another girl! I did all of it! Change my identity, left my family erased my self! It wasn't fair for her to get him. It never will be unless he's mine.

I turn around and sprint off blindly. I hear him call out my name but it only sounds bitter to my ears to have someone calling after me..Someone I know isn't right for me. I heard yuuki call out as well and even heard Momo faintly mutter my name.

And so I ran, and ran. And soon I could see the sky turning that beautiful tint of warm colors. But even that was not mine. It reminded me of the first day I saw him. And how ironic it would be, if today was my last day seeing him. I would flee his embrace...Under the same sky...

I slowed down and saw a man on the side of the street with jet black hair. He was resting next to the alley and his cloths where all screwed up. I just needed someone to talk to...Someone that would listen.

I walked over to him and sat down, "Hey mister,"

He opened one eyes. And grunted. I flinched at how empty they where.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you...But I just need...Someone to talk to.."

"I am here to rest until I have enough energy to complete my mission...Until then, I will grace you with my attention." He says.

_This dude talks just like Toshiro did when he first came here..._I thought.

Sighing I begin, "I think my um....My 'close friend' is associating with someone else..."

"And I think that someone..Is his childhood friend...She's cute, and smart, she has a career and they certain know each other very well...I just don't know-

"Stop there." He says.

"I'm going to ask you a question. And I want you to answer straight away."

I nod, "Go ahead."

"At what cost do you think your life is worth?"

My eyes dim, "Nothing...Absolutely nothing."

"Now in the eyes of this person who is you're 'Close friend' How would he price your life?"

My eyes widen and it suddenly dawns on me. I'm so selfish! He's done everything for me! He risked his life, abandoned his post everything was done for my sake. God damn it why am I such an idiot!

I turn to the man. "You have a very good choice of words." I tell him.

He looks away, toward the sky, "Jealously blinds people. I myself let it control me..but my friend helped me get over it. When she said that, all my uncertainties where gone..And as it turns out, those words are what guided me to marrying my wife."

"What is this friend of yours named?" I ask.

"Her name was Yourichi."

I laughed. It's definitely just a coincidence but to think the Yourichi I know would say something as moving as that!

"I never asked why you where here." I told him after awhile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, what you said before about 'Resting up' does that mean you live close to here and you're getting away from home?"

"Not really..I live far away. And I'm here on a job."

"Your in an alley for a job?" I ask.

"No, I was supposed to find someone when this strange animal jumped up and took my scarf. After that I had to go into this Gigai, I mean, I had to follow the animal. But just recently, I have been running from hordes of woman that have been following me."

I laugh out loud. "That is really some day you've had there..."

I look at the man and his face that screams with and emptiness.

"Hey...Why are you unsatisfied with your life?" I ask him.

He turns to me and I flinch and blush, "That is, if that's the right assumption.."

"I am neither happy nor displeased with me life...All my happiness when away with the death of my late wife."

"But that's not what I mean!"

"Something tells me...That you...Um...How can I say this..I feel as if you're like me, you're living a lie. And something is keeping you from being who you are..."

His eyes shot open and before he could respond I felt hands around my waist as I was swept off the ground. I was instantly on the roof, overlooking The man with the swords of Rukia, Ichi-nii and Momo to his neck.

I looked to the person who had me in his hands and it was Toshiro!

"Toshiro! I-

He put my down and took his sword out.

"Trying to cox her out of hiding, Kuchiki taicho?" he says.

"I have no idea what you are saying..but I thank you for bringing Hitsugaya Toshiro to me. Now it will save me the trouble of having to find him."

I gasp. _He was...The dude who was after Toshiro? _A chill was sent down my back. Hoooolllyyy Crap! It's a good thing he didn't figure out who I was. Instinctively I hid behind Toshiro.

"Nii-sama please leave Karin and Toshiro alone!" Rukia said.

"He's your brother?" I ask Rukia.

"That girl is...Hitsugaya's mate?" he says in amazement.

Momo, Toshiro, and I go insane, "Come on," I say, "That's worse than people telling us we're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"They aren't mates!" Momo yells.

"Why does everyone think that!" Toshiro yells.

The man seizes the opportunity of Toshiro's ranting and flash steps behind me.

_He's fast. _I think.

And before I can do anything he has his sword to my neck and he threatens, "She will die, if Toshiro Hitsugaya does agree to accompany me back to the soul society."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia yells.

"Karin!" Ichigo and Toshiro yell at the same time.

I look at the man's eyes and he looks into mine. "Please..." I say, "Don't do this.."

He hesitates for a moment and suddenly Yourichi is behind his and points a knife to him.

"Long time no see, Byakuya-bo." She smiles.

"This girl is precious to me and to all of us. So please be aware that if you take her life..." She inches the blade a bit close to his skin, "I'll take yours."

Toshiro's head hung low, "Why does _everyone_ call her 'girl'?"

Byakuya chuckled a bit and said, "Where is my scarf?" dropping his sword.

* * *

"And so as it turns out, Kon was a really big help today." Rukia tells me as we watch the little guy sleep on the bed.

"The little guy got scared and ran into Toshiro and Momo. Thanks to the scarf, and his sense of smell, we where able to find you." Toshiro says.

"And about earlier..." Momo begins.

"I'm flattered that you where jealous of me but...

_**Flash Back**_:

_Toshiro refused to go eat something with me because he said we where just going out to get groceries. _

"_You're so mean! I'm hungry, Shiro-chan!" I grab his arm and tug him toward a food court._

"_You should have eaten before we left!" he says pulling his arm back._

"_Please!!!" I beg him._

_He shook his head._

"_Fine then! I'll fight you and the winner gets to decide if we eat or go on!"_

_He smiled evil and accepted this challenge. _

_I had my battle stance perfect and just as I was about go for a kick at him, a little boy in the street pushed me and Toshiro seized the distraction and flipped me. He turned toward me in triumph; but a little girl that was running after the boy pushed him on top me._

_He laughed, "I still win every time."_

"_Although your height isn't an advantage anymore." _

_We both laughed out loud._

_**Flashback End**_

"So you see.." She tells me.

"It was just a misfortune combined with my horrible physical combat skills."

I giggled, _that makes sense._

The window swings open as Roka steps in the room.

"There's a door, you know." Urahara says.

"I got them!" He tells me handing the ticket to me.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

Taking the tickets I turn towards Toshiro and say, "Count this as an early birthday present!"

I show him six tickets to the winter festival.

**Author's Notes: SO SO SORRY About the late update. I hope you forgive me! I honestly didn't like this chappy so I decided to erase it and write a new one. Thanks for being patient.**

**Still love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**Hanashi Tokoma**

**Krakengirl**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**Ilovebleach102012**

**KoolKatHatakex3**

**RosieLEK**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**Favorite Story Adders:**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**Ilovebleach102012**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**KoolKatHatakex3**

**naruto-fan0302**

**Alerters to thank:**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**Hanashi Tokoma**

**Ilovebleach102012**

**Krakengirl**

**NarayaEdea**

**theblueturtle6**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, ONCE AGAIN, FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY LATE UPDATE!**

**AND NOW.....!!!!!!**

_**THE RETURN OF**_** Author's Conferences with Characters:**

**Author: Oh! It seems like ages since I've last been able to talk to my beloved fans!**

**Toshiro: *moans* AHHH! Let the torture begin!!**

**Author: Actually today I'm going to pick on- I mean- converse with Karin.**

**Karin: This should be interesting.**

**Author: So Karin. You met Toshiro at the age of 11. And that was...5 years ago, I presume?**

**Karin: That's right.**

**Author: Then three years past and you met Toshiro again.**

**Karin: Where is this going?**

**Author: And so now, two years later, you are sixteen years old, correct?**

**Karin: Yes, but what does this have to do with-**

**Author: So you've basically known him for 2 years.**

**Karin: Yes.**

**Author: And so you've kissed him before.**

**Karin: yes.**

**Author: He's jumped you before.**

**Karin: Hey! That's private information!**

**Author: You've slept with him, too.**

**Karin: The first time was on accident!**

**Toshiro: And the second time we where forced! So it doesn't count.**

**Author: And you've told each other that you love the other.**

**Toshiro: Get to the point! Quit humiliating us!**

**Author: My question to you...Or in someways me is...WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DENYING YOU'RE DATING, YOU'RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRFRIEND, OR THAT YOU EVEN HAVE A RELATIONSHIP?!**

**Toshiro: That's easy.**

**Karin: It's simply put:**

**Toshiro and Karin: After you confess, everything just seems to loose its passion! **

***Author is crushed that these two idiots would confuse the audience for such a stupid reason.***

_**To be continued...**_

**Shinigami Woman's Association _EXTRA_:**

**Rangiku: Momo brought us pictures of the Shinigami we are planning to induct into our club!**

***All the Shinigami are staring at pictures of nude Karin in the hot spring, Karin sleeping, Karin on fire, Karin hugging Toshiro, etc...***

**Yachiru: OH! Look at how bweautiful she is! Hehe! **

**Soifon: It makes me jealous how huge her breasts are.**

**Rangiku: She sure has matured a lot! Hitsugaya-taicho is such a gentleman for resisting that!**

**Rangiku: Ne, what cup size do you think she is?**

**Yachiru: D+!**

**Rangiku: She's not _that _big. That's my size...**

**Isane: She looks around just a bit smaller than me...Um...I'm guessing C 36. She's just small, and that's why they look bigger.**

**Toshiro: What are you doing in here?**

**Rangiku: Taicho...Why are you here!? You're supposed to be a wanted criminal!**

**Toshiro: This is an extra story, therefor I can do whatever I want because this is not real. What are you doing in here anyway-**

***Toshiro sees the picture of Nude Karin and gets a nose bleed, knocking out.***

**If you enjoyed the Shinigami Woman's Association please tell me in your review and I will continue to write it.**

**To be continued... **


	3. And so it was Decided

And So It Was Decided..

"That's so great!" Momo yelled wrapping her arms around me.

"I'd love to go with you!" Yuuki smiled.

_It's almost like she's inviting herself..._I thought.

"Well the thing is..I only told Roka to buy us 3 because I only planned on Rukia, Toshiro, and me going.." I say.

"Then umm...Why do you have 7 tickets in your hands?" Rukia asked.

I laughed, "Well that's because..Hey wait, there are 7 tickets?!" I look down to find this is true.

I glare at Roka, "How much was this?" I ask.

"Well it was all the money you gave me, 80 dollars...You never told me how many to get so I just assumed.." His voice trailed off.

"You BAKA!" I screamed

He zooms over to me and grabs my hand and leans back, looking me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me, my love?" He says.

I start to blush and stuttered, "I-I..."

Toshiro steps in between us and yells, "Wait, wait, Hold up! I'm supposed to be the one doing this, I mean, I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER!"

Not noticing he had stepped in front of Roka I hastily regained my composure and punched Toshiro in the face with a blow that was meant from Roka.

"BAKA!" I yell.

I open my eyes and see Roka standing, unharmed, and looking down. I look down too.

There's Toshiro, lying like a dead dog on the ground.

Quickly, I re-slap Roka and tend to Toshiro.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

He doesn't answer.

"Toshiro!" I yell.

He still doesn't answer.

I flip my hair over one shoulder and leave my ear in to hear his heart beat.

I lifted my head up and pounded my fist against his chest, "Breath, idiot!"

He shot up like a rocket and curled up in a ball, coughing.

"here's a little piece of advice, Momo. Don't go near Karin when she's mad, or that'll happen." Rukia whispered to Momo.

"advice: Noted." She whispered back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Toshiro bolted up yelling.

"Well you should've just stayed out of my way." I tell him.

He closes his eyes tight and grinds his teeth together, "Why you!"

"Why you what?" I ask.

"Here catch!" Rukia says throwing me a pillow.

"What do I do with this?" I ask after it lands in my hands.

Rukia points her finger toward Toshiro and lisps, "Hit him!"

I smile evilly and turn my attention back toward Toshiro, still angered.

With one fowl swoop I whack him down to the ground again, this time, with a pillow.

Momo throws him a pillow and pretty soon everyone is joining in the fight. Feathers fly everywhere and none of us even notice until we're out of breath to check, that Roka is gone!

* * *

_Roka's POV_

I received I message from Aizen earlier and it told me to go meet him at the park. I was right, my time with Karin and the others had changed me. I no longer call Aizen by the name of father, in fact, I was not very overjoyed when Aizen called me to come see him...I was in fact a bit disappointed...

It amazes me how humans are so trusting. I would have never thought Karin and the others could throw away the fact I was Aizen's creation so effortlessly and give up all of the past to give me a chance.

I sat on the bench next to the sandbox and waited for him to arrive.

He sends gin to meet me, again. He never seems to show his face outside of Las Noches....

"Hey! How are ya' doin'?" He asks.

I turn away from him and look at the wet sandbox, it still had footprints in it from the children that played there.

"Aww! I bet you wanted to see your daddy! Well father's busy right now, but I'm here to talk to you," He teases.

"Shut up." I say coldly.

"Oh no, it looks like your aptitude is already developing into that of a teenager! But remember now, in this house, you are taught very strictly, and to disobey..."

"I know, I know." I sigh.

Gin walked over and sat down on the bench next to me. The moon was rising high in the sky and its white light out-shined the dim street lamps.

"So what's the status on our little princess?" He asks.

"No progress at all," I whisper leaning back in the bench.

"No progress?" Gin's two slits of eyelids open up like yellow snakes and pierce into me. I know it's all an illusion, but I feel like I can't move. Like it isn't possible. And then he says, "You where supposed to be teaching the girl how to control the spirit energy of the town, are you not?" He asks.

He suddenly turns his eyes away and looks at the sky, "Aizen-sama is sending in a message."

"So I here you are not doing your job well." I here Gin say as he speaks Aizen's words. At the bottom of his voice, I can hear a faint smirk in it, as if Aizen's voice had formed with his.

"...No matter then..I didn't expect much from a human...even though you _are_ my creation.." He says after awhile.

"We'll just have to switch to plan B."

Gin's voice returns to normal and he says, "I wish I could stay longer but the end of his message was for me go back to Las Noches..I'll see you soon, k sprout?"

He plants his hand in my hair, messes it up, and flash steps away.

_Sorry Karin, I tried._

I gazed up at the moon, now hidden by the clouds.

_But in the end, that smile I always liked on your face will break into pieces..._

_

* * *

_

_The next day: Toshiro's POV_

Due to Roka's fault in buying the wrong amount of tickets to the fair and the wrong amount of time at it, Yourichi, Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuuki, Momo, Roka, Karin and I are all attending an overnight stay at a hotel resort for the winter festival.

We registered to have a master sweet, but even that was only 3 beds. People would have to make arrangements on who's sleeping where. And after that, who's sleeping on the floor.

"Wow wow wow!!!" Urahara yells from the far left of the room, "look! We have our own kitchen inside our room!"

"And it comes with free sake and beer!" Yourichi yells and we hear a pop as she forces open a wine bottle.

"Don't do that!" Ichigo yells, "It costs extra money to open that stuff." He rushes over to stop her.

"Hey Karin, look!" Rukia yells.

Rukia and Yuuki hold up a very inappropriate outfit for a lady and say, "This place comes with complementary nightgowns too!"

"Put that down! Do you know how many people might have worn that?"

"Aww! But this would look so cute on you!" Yuuki whined.

"And besides, there's a tag on it that says every 'finely laced gown is new and just made' each time a new guest arrives." Rukia said.

"And anyways, you need to look sexy for you and Toshiro's bridle night!" Yuuki says.

She turns scarlet red as she stutters, "What-what the hell are you talking about I-"

"No arguing! Just go!" Yuuki and Rukia tugged Karin with them into a bedroom and shut the door.

And just like that, Momo, Roka and I stood alone in the center of the room.

Roka and Momo had been acting strange since when we got to the hotel. Roka whistled casually and strode off. Leaving Momo and I alone.

She glanced at me and then turned away blushing. I raised an eyebrow and began, "what's up-"

"Can you," She interrupted, "Can you..Maybe meet me later...In the-"

"Well sure, whenever you want. I don't mind. By the way...Why are you so...nervous?" I ask.

She starts to get flush and turns away again, "Ah..No reason..So are you coming later.."

"Well sure-"

I was stopped short by Yuuki screaming, "Toshiro! Karin's got a birthday present for you!"

She opens the door to the bedroom and Rukia tugged on something to the right, "Come on, Karin." She said.

"No way in hell! This is too embarrassing!" She yelled.

Yuuki ran behind the wall and pushed her forward, I could now see her face peeking out from the side of the door way.

They forced her forward and pinned her in the doorway.

They let go of her shoulders and Karin hastily held down her translucent skirt. She was blushing madly and that's when I noticed everyone had stopped to look at her. Ichigo and Yourichi, fighting over a bottle of whine, Urahara drinking it, and as soon as he sees Karin, he spits it back out. Roka, who's eating soap, and Momo and I, we're all staring at her.

Her front locks are pulled up in two half-up half-down pony tails with a bunny-ear headband on top of her head. She wore a light pink and black corset-looking top, that had transparent silk draping from the bottom, over what look like black underwear. Connected to the corset was a guarder belt that had black fishnet stockings stretched down her bare legs. And on her feet where two white, 4 inch high heels, that I could tell she struggled to balance in.

"This is called a Bustier, Toshiro, you like?" Rukia asked.

"Wow, Karin I'm jealous! Your breasts were bigger than mine, and now look how big they are with that push up bra! You should wear push ups more often!" Yuuki said.

"Karin! What the hell are you wearing?!" Ichigo yelled.

Yourichi made a whistle as she seized the wine bottle back from Ichigo.

"Toshiro's...A lucky guy.." Roka muttered, his eyes wide.

"I am going to KILL YOU TWO!" Karin exclaims at Rukia and Yuuki, but then notices the underwear is still showing through the silk and she quickly pulls down her skirt again.

"So, Toshiro?" Momo asked.

"Do you like it?" Rukia finished.

"If that jackass liked it, I'll beat his ass!" Ichigo yelled.

I didn't answer the question.

"Well regardless of his answer I am so changing out of this! It's SO uncomfortable!" Karin starts to turn around and walk away.

Rukia looked passed me to Urahara and nodded. I hastily turned around, but not fast enough, he pushed me into Karin who was pushed by Rukia into me and he said, "You're gonna thank me."

In those heels Karin was wearing she easily tripped and I was just able to stop her from falling over.

I sat her upright and she glared at her heels, her hands gripping my shirt for balance.

She stop and looked up at me and blushed. I noticed I had automatically slip my hands into the curves of her hips. The fabric of it was so soft, almost like her skin.

For a little bit we locked eyes and then my eyes slid down to her chest which was noticeably larger and more exposed so that her cleavage was visible.

She and I both blush and she frowned, seeing I was looking at her chest. She gripped my shirt so tight her nails went through the fabric and dug into my skin, as if to say, 'stop peeping'.

We both turned away from each other. Karin stuttered, "W-well I told you I can't walk in heels."

"And I remember that." I said, facing away from her.

And remembering the night I brought her to the homecoming dance at her school, and how we both felt that first spark, we turned back to look at one another, and noticing the other was looking, we turned away again.

"Th-This atmosphere! Must-must, sabotage...Must-must stop!" Ichigo muttered, while being held back by Rukia.

I smiled at Ichigo's suffering, _who's the jackass now, you asshole! _I thought.

"Karin, you should umm...Well just get comfortable." I told her.

Everyone gasped as even Karin turned red. Obviously they took it the wrong way.

"Oh I am gonna beat you senseless!" Ichigo threatened.

"Beat him, and you sure to get the exact same treatment from me." Rukia said, this made Ichigo back off. It was sort of amusing to see a 6 foot tall man cower in fear of a 4ft 8 woman.

"I didn't even mean it that way, you ass, quite assuming perverted things." I told him.

He growled at me and I smiled. _Teasing him may be funner than teasing Karin._

_Well, in that case, let's piss him off more. _I think.

"Hey Karin,"

"What?" She asks. Her back still facing me.

I swept her arms up and turned her around, getting real close and whispering,

"It is my birthday, right?" I asked.

"Of-of course it is...." She muttered, turning red.

"Then will you do me the favor,"

I heard all the girls gasp, waiting for what I'd say.

"Of granting me your lips?"

Karin turns red and swallows...Nodding, obediently.

"SOOO ROMANTIC!" Yuuki squeals.

"Karin!" Ichigo yells.

I smile at Ichigo's horrified expression.

I lean in to Karin and slowly press my lips against hers. It was supposed to be just to tease Ichigo, but I get dragged in and all of a sudden I feel her back hit the wall as she runs her fingers through my hair. She wraps her leg around me to keep herself from slipping, and for the first time she's honestly so close to me I'm a bit nervous I might snap. And that's what I do.

Karin goes all out too, she pulls off her bunny headband and pulls out her hair ties, taking her high heels off as I start to slip down the zipper to her bustier. But I'm stopped by Urahara grabbing my hand and Yourichi prying Karin off of me.

"I don't think this is the right time." Urahara said.

"You can do that tonight, if you'd like." Yourichi told us.

That's when we remember everyone is watching. I turned to Ichigo who's so red hot that I'm scared he might actually kill me with his banki, Rukia is staring at us and she winks, lisping 'good job!', Momo and Yuuki are holding hands and crying. I'm not sure why either of them are, but I do hear Yuuki muttering,

"She's gonna loose her virginity so fast!"

and Momo saying, "That only happens in my dreams."

Roka is throwing up the soap he just ate...Or at least I hope he's throwing up because of that...

"Well, it looks like the festival is starting!" Momo says to Yuuki. She lets go of Yuuki's hand and opens up the heavy curtains to reveal a beautiful image of a busy street full of people in Kimonos.

Roka (his face still full of vomit), Momo, Yuuki, and Karin pressed their faces up against the window.

" heh, kids." Urahara laughed.

"So pretty!" Karin said.

"We need to get changed into our kimonos too!" Yuuki tells everyone.

Momo nods in agreement. But as they where trying to pull Karin with them, she gasped.

Everyone in the room turned to find out what was wrong.

"R-Ruka!" She stuttered, gazing down at the street. And sure enough, staring up at Karin in her embarrassing outfit was her classmate and friend, Ruka, his eyes were wide in dismay.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

I yelped up and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad," Rukia said pounding on the door.

"He's totally going to tell the whole school, and then my life will definitely be over!" I yell.

"Well that's true..." Rukia muttered.

"What do you mean 'that's true'?! Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me that it's ok?!"

"Well I can't encourage you it your situation is actually hopeless..." Rukia whispered.

"'hopeless'?" I repeat her words and begin to bury my face in my hair.

"Oh geez! Rukia, you're horrible at giving advice!" I hear Toshiro exclaim.

The next thing, his voice is louder and I can tell he's closer to the door now.

"Karin, you said you're life would be over if this boy saw you right?" he said.

"But the normal Karin wouldn't give a damn about what someone saw her wearing, now would she?"

"You're really too used to that new school character of yours, aren't you?"

I opened the door and held out my hand, "Why don't you give me my kimono?"

Everyone soon scrambled to different rooms. Yourichi Immediately ran for to master bedroom to change, but was blocked by Urahara, trying to get there first. She flash-stepped behind him and opened the doors to the room, only to find Urahara already undressing. This soon became a battle over the room, obviously they'd be the last to get dressed.

Toshiro closed the door to that room, and everyone else looked at each other, each telepathically snarling at the other, because everyone knew the next room to be picked was the second bedroom and its bathroom.

All at once we flash stepped toward the room.

Roka and Yuuki stood alone, beside one another watching people fly through the air, barely see-able.

I found Rukia taking me and tugging me through the air, locking me in the closet, connection to the main room. I couldn't get out, so I decided to change there.

I could see the the crack in the door, Momo had swiped Yuuki up off the ground and brought her with her to the second bedroom's bathroom. Rukia had tied Ichigo's hands and feet and carried him into the bedroom in triumph.

So then all who where left where Toshiro, and Roka. They would need to figure out, who would be staying to the living room, and who would go into the master bath. No one wanted to go there because obviously Urahara and Yourichi would be making quite a lot of noise. (doing who knows what O.o)

I knew it was probably going to be Toshiro who'd force Roka into the room, so I started to change into my kimono knowing that if anyone saw me, it'd just be Toshiro (besides, he'd seen more of me than people know).

I waited just to be sure. I didn't watch because I knew who'd win. But I still waited about 10 minutes. Then, when everything was quiet, I unhooked the stockings from my legs and began to try and zip the bustier down.

But it seemed impossible. It was like only another person could pull it because the zipper was dead center in my back and I couldn't reach it. I doubt I could have even if it was a normal zipper because my arms are like wings, they can move up and down very hard, but they will snap in two when tried in angles they are not meant to be pulled in.

I slammed my fist on the door. "Hey! Open the door!" _Maybe Toshiro can get it unhooked.._

The door opened and I stumbled out of the cramped place, he caught me with a surprising firmness.

Without looking up, because I knew if our gazes met again it'd be trouble, I turned around and reached up my bustier.

"Hey, can you maybe try and pull this zipper down, I can't reach it."

He didn't do anything.

Puzzled, I turned around to see what was up, and there was Roka, standing like a frozen statue, staring at me.

"R-Roka?" I stutter..._Where's Toshiro? Did he force Toshiro in the bathroom?_

I began to feel flush, knowing I'd have to ask him to unzip it again because I had no other choice if I wanted to get dressed.

"Umm, can you??" I turned around again and reached up for the zipper.

He gulped and blushed, taking his two fingers and slowly pulling down the metal binding. This resulted in separating the fabric of the bustier to reveal the push-up bra beneath it. Slowly the zipper fell further and further down the bustier, until finally it came through and parted the fabric completely.

I hastily held the top up and rushed over to the kitchen, taking the kimono with me.

_Remind me again, why we didn't all just take turns changing? _I think while angrily slipping the silk over my shoulder.

I crossed the fabric and tied it off with the sash, looking at the pattern and smoothing it out.

I turned to look at myself in the fridge reflection an yelled, "WHY THE HELL IS IT SO FREAKING SHORT?!"

_That's the last time I let Rukia pick out my kimono. _I snorted, remembering how she'd said, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to pick out something extra cute!"

Extra cute, my ass! More like extra sexy. Like this was gonna keep me warm- _Right It doesn't snow here..So all year around it's pretty much like a summer festival..._I frowned.

"Ok Roka, how do I look?"

He scaled up and down the light teal kimono covered in dark blue moons. The colors were bordered with a rich golden fabric that stretched as far as just bellow my knees and stopped.

He put his hand on his chin and thought about it, then he smiled and walked over to the window. Still sitting there on the ledge were the pair of white bunny ears that I had left behind.

He brushed them off and blew on them, as if dust had accumulated there, and he placed them on my head.

"There, now it's perfect." he said smiling. That smile was way to addicting, and I seemed to be getting sucked in.

"Your kidding me, look at how childish this looks," I took a stepped forward and tripped on my high heel. (Damn you high heels! Why do you always do that!)

Quickly, Roka caught me and set me back up into place. I looked up into his eyes, and for the first time I saw something innocent in them, something fresh like dew on a lawn when you wake up, or the smell of the ocean after a storm. It was just so refreshing, everything about him seemed new...Almost like two pairs of a child's eyes where fixed on me, those curious eyes, eager to absorb anything.

I realized it might have seemed like I was gawking at him, and I looked away, getting red again, (What is it with me and blushing these days?) I could feel the color creeping up my face. And that's when I noticed he was looking away too, and he too was blushing.

* * *

Trying to make sense of everything, it was not long before I cast Toshiro out of the picture and focused on him, trying to figure out why Aizen's creation where to act that way.

"Karin?"

I snapped up, "Huh? What?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"Oh, oh nothing.." I say reluctantly.

Toshiro just glares at me as if to say, _you really think I'm that stupid? What's up?. _

Then the conversation dies as I glance around for something to distract him- I didn't feel like telling him about what happened, he'd only take it the wrong way..

Then I finally saw something that might save me! The scent of the sugar grabbed my attention immediately and at the same time I seized Toshiro's hand and dragged him over to the stand.

"You didn't answer the question.." He mumbled as I dragged him a long.

"Here! Have you ever tried these?" I pointed to the sweets, all glossy and richly colored, steaming temptingly in front of the vendor.

It was very likely he had never tried these sweets; most of the things I've shown him he has not even seen before. But for some reason, this time, he stared at the little treats, as if it reminded him of something.

The teal eyes dimmed as he began, "Yes..I have.."

I frowned and then turned back to the vendor, Toshiro gave me a funny look as I beckoned to the vendor, "Excuse me!"

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

The sweets Karin showed me where called, Amanattō. It was among the few sweets I had ever tasted as a child...

**(Author's Note: Amanattō is a Japanese Traditional confectionery that is made of azuki beans or other beans, covered with refined sugar after simmering with syrup and drying. It was invented between the years of 1861 and 1863 in Japan. Despite constant rumors of Toshiro's favorite food being watermelon from seeing him eat it so many times in his childhood, Toshiro's fav. food is in fact Amanattō. In the following you will hear a completely fictional explanation toward his liking of the food.)**

"At the time it was a luxury.." I said.

"What was that?" She asked as we slowly unwrapped the paper from around the steaming treat.

"It was quite along time ago... I believe that this was soon after I died at the age of 10... Far back in the past, yes, I remember it clearly now. It was the coming of age for me...My 60th birthday."

"_Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan! Where are you."_

_I hide far away from her, behind a tree; this time, my 60th birthday, she would be sure to embarrass me even more because I'm "Coming to the right age"._

"_Ha, ha! Caught ch'ya!" She said snagging the back of my kimono._

"_Cut it out!" I yell prying her hands off me._

"_You're so mean, Toshiro, why did you run away when I mentioned your birthday party?"_

"_What's the use throwing those things, no one comes to either of our birthday parties and we both know why; they're scared of us, or to be more specific, me."_

"_Oh don't think of it that way.." Momo plants her hand in my hair._

"_Besides, if you decide to make the decision to go then everyone would have to-"_

"_I know, I know.." I say._

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up." Karin says.

"What? I'm in the middle of the story."

"What's 'the coming of age'?" She asks.

"Oh...I guess you haven't heard of it yet...When souls reach the age of 60 they can decide whether or not they want to be reincarnated into another body. It is a rule of all districts in the soul society to gather each year, seeing off those who will begin anew."

"Well then what happens if you stay in the soul society?" She questioned.

"Good question. You see, souls in the soul society can stay within the world for a maximum of 100 years, unless you are a Shinigami. Living conditions in the soul society are quite similar to the edo period in this world, so you can imagine things were pretty ruff..The normal soul would leave Rukongai as soon as they turned 60."

"Well then what made you stay? And why is it that Shinigami are allowed to stay longer?"

"Soul Reapers are originally souls, that much is true, but Shinigami means death god. The moment a soul reaches a certain level of spirit energy, that's when their cycle stops and that soul is not considered part of the soul cycle; the soul cycle is the migration of souls between the human world and the soul society. Hollows and Shinigami are different cases because their presence is decided by the souls. They are merely modified versions of souls, but through these changes they are no longer considered souls and are cast out of the cycle until they die. From then on out is is fair game. Will the instinct of the former soul bring it to a new body, or will it find it's way to a hollow?"

* * *

_I ran off and stomped my feet in the muddy water. It slashed up high and bits of mud splattered on my face. Without looking forward I sprinted through the rain, not stopping and not thinking, just running. Maybe then it would make me feel better, make my decision easier.._

_I could feel my clothing sticking to my skin and my wet hair weighing me down. The cramp in my stomach soon felt like a gaping hole was being carved out of me, but I kept running just the same. It felt like I had chains pinning me to the ground, and the more I tried to ignore them, the more that began to come. Until at last it was all I could take._

_I made it to the cliff, Let's leave it to chance. I thought._

_With this I let my arms spread out wide and my feet slip against the grass and glide me forward as I could feel the wind coming and my feet leaving the ground._

_Suddenly something seized my hand and I gazed back, thinking it was the memory of Momo being sad keeping me from jumping. But to my surprise someone was actually holding my hand._

_She had soft violet eyes and raven black hair. _

"_Stop it, I've seen enough death today." She told me._

* * *

"No way! It was Rukia?! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE!!" Karin yelled.

* * *

"No, I don't suppose it was Rukia, this woman had a much more gentle exterior and she seemed quite a bit less wild than I would have imagined Rukia to be in her younger days."

"_So then, he was kind-of like your boyfriend?" I asked._

"_No, just a friend, but we were oh so very close." She told me._

"_That's who's buried here?" I looked at the wooden stake in the ground, it had always been there, on the other cliff there where three others, but no one really cared about it, so neither did I._

"_Don't you even know his name? You could put it on the stake." I said._

"_Child," She sighed,"names are merely a nuisance to the dead. Remembrance of the ones who have come to pass, not by their name being written on stone, but by their stories' life, is the best way to honor them."_

"_This man here," She continued._

"_Was a very, very kind man...He fed and clothed my sister and I despite having a father and three children to care for already...He told me that I looked just like his grandmother and that she died trying to find her children...He died still believing that we were her birth children..He was such a strange man..He kept smiling till the end and shaking his head, 'no, you are definitely her child' he'd say. The funny thing about it is that he knew my sister, who was only a baby at the time, could not have possibly been birthed by his grandmother for we where both too old." She clapped her hands together in front __of his grave and mumbled a few words._

"_He died today 13 years ago..And as a tribute to him, I have decided to take on his fantasy and become his grandmother's daughter and in turn becoming his mother. I gave my sister away to an orphanage that day and ran off." She told me._

"_But you can't do that!" I yelled. "The orphanage, it's such a horrible place and-"_

"_I owe it to him." She interrupted. Then she looked away and then I could tell she had already been regretting what she had done._

"_So why did you try to jump?" she asked._

_My eyes averted her gaze as I began, "I just didn't know what to do...The village leader and a band of men came in a threatened grams...They said that I was a monster and that if I didn't leave and be reincarnated they'd kill grams. But Momo..She wanted me to stay here and support her while she is trying to become a Shinigami... I promised her."_

"_Well then, it look's like you're in quite a bind..." She said._

"_Why not then, take these for good luck!" She opened up a wooden box to reveal six little glittery ovals. _

"_This is the luxury of the human world, a sweet that was just recently created, I think you might be able to figure out what to do by eating it."_

"_By eating it? How's that supposed to-" _

_She glared at me, "Just eat it." She said._

_I grabbed a little pastry and took a bite out of it. At first it tasted like a bland-paste-y sort of taste, like sweet bean paste, but then it was like sugar syrup and brown sugar melted in my mouth that really kicked in a flavor, but as I was memorized by perhaps the greatest thing I'd ever tasted, the lady said this to me,_

"_You are a fine boy, and you have very rare traits in you, like you're snow white hair. I suspect you are quite a clever boy, and you're a handsome one too. But those qualities, those unique things- they aren't what people want. In a society keeping things in line means keeping people as close to the same as possible. When you are naturally different, people warp your image to other people as someone you completely aren't. But don't let them make you become who they think you are. Take charge and tell them what you think about yourself. Be yourself, and be assured your path onward will never go astray." _

"And so I walked back home and I told the men,

"_Please let go of my grandma." _

"_Then agree to be reincarnated."_

_I stayed quiet for awhile, and so where they._

_Finally I spoke, "You know..Grams is a nice person.." I glace over at the old, shriveled lady being man-handled by the thugs._

"_She cares about me...And Momo, well I can't tell you how annoying she can be 'Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan!' she'd always call... Every time I shoo her away she keeps coming back. And you know what, she's a persistent little bed-wetter. However that stubbornness makes her unique. And It makes her who she is. I wouldn't have her any other way.....So....So what the hell's wrong with me being myself?!"_

_They all make a sort-of gasp...The dude holding grams was frozen enough for her to be able to get out if his grasp._

"_I care about my grandma... And if that makes me a Monster so be it!"_

* * *

"Little did I know, the reason they where all gasping was because I had gotten so angry that my spirit energy released in one big gust of frost that froze everything behind me, which led to the villagers thinking of me as even more of a monster... But it didn't matter because soon afterward Rangiku would be ordered to find the source of the spirit energy gust and quarantine it. This led me to becoming a Shinigami." I said.

"Did you ever get the lady's name?" Karin asked.

"I have a feeling she has one, but now and then..She didn't have one.." I said.

"Is that so..?" She mumbled.

"Well if you see her be sure to thank her for me!" Karin smiled.

"Why's that?" I ask as we watch the stars.

"Because if she didn't help you you wouldn't be around,"

"Well you're right about that," I said.

She glanced over at me, we where both sitting on the grass talking, "Hey, do you like Momo?" She asked.

"W-what?!" I blurted.

"Good." She laughed.

"Oh by the way, you have a little bit of food right here." She poked her cheek.

I wiped off my cheek.

"No, you missed."

I wiped it off again.

"Here let me do it!"

She leaned over and slowly slid her tongue across my lower cheek.

I froze feeling that really sparky burn to my face, _Oh great, more burns for Orhime to heal..._But I didn't care, I was too wrapped up in what she was doing, my eyes traced every move her tongue made.

"MMM...It tastes like candy." She said.

Suddenly I snapped back into reality and she burst out laughing, "I got you so bad! Caught up in fantasy world, huh professor?"

"I'm am going to kill you!" I threatened.

"Oh go ahead a try!" She laughed.

I walked over to her, and she had prepared herself as if she we about to battle me or something. Casually I used my foot to trip her and she made a little yelp as she fell back suddenly. I caught her hand and lowered her to the ground slowly. As soon as I felt her weight hit the ground I went down on top of her and spread my arms and legs on either side of her. She stopped breathing and closed her eyes tight.

I leaned over to her ear and whispered,

"See. This is all I have to do to send you to fantasy world." I chuckled as her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Why you!!!" She began.

"Why you, what?" I asked leaning forward.

"How dare you!" She leaned in.

"You started it!" I said leaning in again.

"Does that really matter?" We where now head to head basically growling at each other.

And in a split second we burst into laughter and fell back into the grass.

"We're so childish." I said.

"It's fun though," she began.

"Just sitting out here, not having a care in the world...I wish it could always be like this...I wish we could stay in hiding forever...Just to imagine how amazing it would be for us to never have to get our family or friends in danger and just be who we are, that- this is amazing!"

She rolled over on her side and asked, "Why is it then, that you want to leave so bad?"

"No reason...I suppose it seems like the only rout for me..I have lived for 130 years in the soul society, I've known nothing better. It would definitely be better though...For us to both not have the soul society on our tail."

"But that would mean you becoming one of their dogs again! You'd have to work your butt off, and you'd-"

"Look, we really can't do this, it isn't natural."

"Ha! Soul reapers, hollows, everything is unnatural if you believe it to be!!" She said.

And then I was quiet.

"Well, hello there, am I interrupting?" Roka asked and suddenly we noticed he was behind us.

"Momo's looking for you," Roka told me.

I gave Karin a glance as if to say, _sorry got to go. _

I got up and brush off all the grass off me, proceeding to walk over to the bonfire where Rukia and Momo where.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

After Toshiro was well away from us, Roka came and sat down next to me. He seemed to be rather twitch-y.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ahh..Nothing, Nothing..."

I squinted, "Is this about before, because if you told anyone I'll-"

"So you didn't tell anyone either?" He asked.

"Well of course, it's embarrassing to have to ask something of you like that..."

"But you didn't seem to mind me doing it until you found out I wasn't Toshiro."

I blushed and turned away, "So!"

He chuckled a bit. "So it's embarrassing?" I could tell he was pondering over my words.

"You really are just like a child.." I whispered and suddenly those words felt familiar...That's right! I told that boy the same thing...

"Sometimes I just seems like I know everything from birth, but it's like I'm programed...I want to learn, to make something out of myself, something that's not...That's not...'programed'." He said.

"Well.." I could tell he was gazing at me for advice, "I really have no idea what you're talking about.." I laugh.

Hiss head sunk, was he actually expecting some type of..Guidance.

"Look, I know I'm suckish at this....But umm...Well even though I have completely no idea what to say...I really think that the only piece of advice I can give you is just to....Keep walking and don't look back...And umm...heh don't take advice from a girl who's have torn apart herself." I laughed.

He laughs too and then mutters, "I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't think you were the best person for this type of thing..."

I smiled genuinely and say, "Well then you probably should have asked someone different."

"Oh but why? You're advice is good enough for me."

"Where you not listening, I said not to take it."

We laughed again.

"So then...Why are you of all people torn apart?" He asked.

I chuckled and closed my eyes, "Life is a funny thing, don't you agree?"

"I don't follow." He says.

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"What does that have to do with anything-"

"Answer the question."

"10 days, 4 hours and 27 minutes."

"Ok, so answer this question for me; why is it you where born and for what reason do people die?"

He opens his mouth to say something but doesn't.

"It's a big question isn't it? Just like asking someone what to do when you're in trouble....It can be answered, all your questions. I could tell you why I'm falling apart and how you should live your life...But somehow I think there's a reason big questions have even bigger mouthfuls of answers. So for now let's just keep our mouths shut and see what happens....It'll save me a lot of words..."

I look up to the stars, but he only waits for me to finish, his green orbs studying me, "After all, you are the writer to your own story and after whoever created you let's you go, there's no one stopping you but yourself from putting pen to paper." I smile.

He stares at me, awestruck.

"Did I..Say something wrong?"

His eyes revert back to normal, "Yeah right you're horrible at giving advice!"

He slugs me in the arm.

"Ow!"

"But you know, there is one thing I really want to try, but it requires the help of another.."

"Well of course I'll help you, you think you can get out of asking me to be the other person, whatever task it is, bring it on because I can-"

"Well you are the only person that can help me."

"What sort of task is it?" I ask.

"This one." He says as he grabs my hand and presses his lips against mine.

My eyes widen as I find myself neither fighting nor enjoying to moment, I'm just there. And then I'm not. I feel my vision blurring as he breaks the kiss. Suddenly I feel myself going out like a candle in the wind and everything's dark.

* * *

_Roka's POV_

"Thank you for the advice," I say as her hands slips out of mine.

I look at her pale face and wavy black hair beautifully lying out on the grass. I pity myself now for not being strong enough to value her life over mine. So as a thanks to her for everything I quickly take the fabric of Karin's kimono and slip open a bit, I take a piece of paper, scribble down all that I can to help without being killed, and slipped the little ripped note in the fold.

I picked her up and walked off toward the hotel. _I am really sorry about this..._

* * *

_Momo's POV_

I had called Toshiro out to the meadow to finally confess to him, obviously he loved Karin so then I had planned on just telling him and moving on with my life.

"So Toshiro I-"

"Momo listen," He interrupts.

"I know...I know I can trust you and maybe this time around you can even try and give me some type of advice, I just need you to listen, ok?"

I was quiet. And I sighed and nodded, the bubbling confession in my head just itching to burst out..

"Yourichi and Urahara pulled some strings..And I'm back in as the squad 10 captain."

I smiled and clapped, "Yeah! I'm so happy for yo-"

"And I know this is really selfish of me and I know she wants me to stay here...But I..And she's so young for it...But.."

He bursts out, "I'm thinking of giving a bell to Karin! What's should I do, you're a girl so you should know."

"You're going to propose to her?!?" My heart drops like a bowling ball, and worse when my heart hits the ground, it hurts worse.

"I know she's extremely young by human standards and not everyone in the soul society will approve of it..But I just don't think I can stand being away for her..."

I smile bitterly, "Well that's great..You should pop the question tonight...At the festival dance..."

"Really, what time is the dan-"

"Just do whatever you want!" I cry turning away and running off.

He calls out my name once, twice, but I keep running because I know he won't come after me. He's just too stupid to even follow.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

I wake up and I'm in the hotel room. Roka is peering over me and Toshiro is on his left.

I realize I'm lying down on the couch and I sit up, feeling my throbbing head.

"Where- What am I doing here?"

"After you saw Ruka in the streets, you passed out and hit your head, Rukia and the others already went out, do you want to try and catch up with them or stay here and rest?" Roka says.

I look at Toshiro and study him for awhile, then I stubble upward, _Was I dreaming this whole time?,_"Careful now, you're still probably dizzy."

I looked out at the view of the city, the lights had left the sky and it was now night.

_But that's not right, _I thought, _it was noon when I saw Ruka..._

I gazed at the window ledge and I stared at the corner of it...I turned back to Roka and Toshiro...Toshiro...

_It's night time..._

_I had my bunny ears on the ledge of that window and Roka gave them to me after I saw Ruka, so why are they not there? Did I dream up what happened after I hit my head?_

And there's...

I turn toward Toshiro.

Toshiro's eyes are green...

My eyes snapped open as I realized the situation, _Toshiro's eyes are teal!_

I quickly turn around and grab Ichigo's soul reaper badge.

I pop out of my body and stand in front of it, "Who are you?"

Toshiro smiles and laughs, "Clever girl, you catch on quickly."

Suddenly I'm in an open field, but nowhere near any people.

_An illusion, huh?_

I spread my feet out and prepare my stance.

Unsheathing my sword I ask again, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sure I'll tell you after I get what I need." The fake Toshiro says.

"Be delicate with her," Roka says.

"Why should he?" I hear an unfamiliar voice say as I man with snake eyes is suddenly next to Roka.

"After all he did create you,"

_Then this is- _

My thoughts where cut short by Toshiro flash stepping behind me and slashing at me, quickly I flash step away, but not quick enough, I receive a deep slash to my arm.

I hold the wound tight, feeling the sharp sting and the ooze of blood as it drips on my sandals and the grass.

I pant a bit but sustain the injury. If I wouldn't have moved, that blow would have easily slashed through my spin.

"I quick one," The fake Toshiro says.

"So then, I suppose this is our first meeting...Aizen." I say.

"So you figured it out, what a surprise, you're not as dim-witted as your brother...But it seems as though you've traded brain for bronze because last time I check, he was far stronger than you." Toshiro's image flickers as suddenly he disappears and reappears as a tall man with brown hair and deviant eyes.

"What gave me away?" Aizen asked.

"Hehe, Toshiro has teal eyes you jackass, remember that." I feel light headed from the loss of blood.

"I will," He says, and before I can even blink he's behind me again.

This time he grabs my hand tight and makes my let go of my sword, then he kicks it away and says,

"Do you know what is needed for me to take over the Soul Society? For me to be the king of beings?"

He holds my hand still and twists it the wrong was I can here it crack like a splitting wooden block, I let out a little cry. Both my hands, where not unusable.

He leans into my ear and whispers, "Human souls."

He drops my hand, and with all the pain weighing me down, I fall on my knees.

"But with a few mistakes I made here and there..I managed to get myself this little curse you see...I am unable to touch a human because of it...So I had to come up with a new plan when I happened upon you, I little girl with a very, very, big power."

He turns his back away from me, "You see, you, princess, are the base of the spirit energy in this town...I know not why but it serves no purpose to me to know why...All I'm interested in is all that spirit energy you're holding up..."

He walks back and forth.

"So after I saw the little snow prince was riding in, I gave Soifon the idea you two where together, I disguised myself as a stealth force member and plotted away, getting into the research and development lab and changing up some files, adding some of you and Toshiro in, and paying a little visit to Momo. I made her become infatuated with out little ice prince. So after everything was placed, I watched the game. First, you where stripped of your ability to see ghosts, Shiro-chan being the hero he is, makes you a soul reaper thereby not a human and thus I am able to touch you. Next, Mayuri sees the files I put in his computer and he arrests the two of you. And the final result is Momo breaks you all out and you are open to attack at anytime because Toshiro has no army of soul reapers behind him."

"Momo then again came in handy after I created Roka, she distracted Toshiro enough to let Roka steal you away and bring you here, all for this one moment where I will make my move...Now I must have you know this is plan B and had Roka done as he was told, you might have not been hurt as you are about to."

I gag and cough up blood, "Why are you telling me all this," I gasp.

"Because after I do this," Aizen walks over to me and stabs me in the stomach, "It won't even matter who knows my plans."

I feel like a dark shadow is rummaging inside me. And when I look down at my stomach, it doesn't hurt, nor does it bleed as much as I though it would, blood festers up around his sword and a single drop manages to fall on the ground.

I'm screaming in my head tons of questions, _what is is doing to me? Why me? _

But mainly I'm just crying out to my body, _Move! Move! _

It's too late for that, a wisp of light floats out and coils around Aizen's sword and at this moment he twists the sword in my stomach, I shriek and cough of blood, then he takes me like a stick of meat on a stick and flicks my off his sword on the ground.

He marvels at the light around his sword, and in an attempt to touch it he reaches his hand out, but it shocks him in revolt.

"Oh my, this on is going to take some time to master."

He turns back to me and smiles, "Thank you for your help, Ms. Kurosaki."

With this he leaves, Roka takes one last glance at me and with worried eyes, he turns his back to me and flash steps away.

I lie on the ground and laugh my head of inside.

_Great..Now what do I do? I'm just a useless piece of junk no-_

The loss of blood gets to me and I'm out cold.

* * *

When I come to there's a fire burning in front of me, I'm covered up nice and warm and I gaze around , it smelled earthy, like flowers. I like flowers....

Wait! Aizen!

I sit up and then brace my stomach in pain.

I look around and find myself in a dirt cave with leaves all over the inside. I had a bear skin placed over me and my top suit and sword where used to elevate my head. From the end of the tunnel I saw a light, and then it was blocked by the outline of an animal.

It lifted one left and seemed to be staring into the cave. Then a voice boomed, "Hey, Rose! She's awake!"

The animal gets closer as I realize it looks like a dog. Then I realize it's a wolf. As It gets closer I can see it has well groomed red hair and it has a collar and several bracelets on its feet. _Is it a tame wolf?_

It stared at me and inched forward a bit, it's ears cropped back..

I try to encourage it, "come on, boy!"

Its ears pricked up, "Hey! I'm a girl! And the name's Natasha!"

I flipped backward and my head hit the wall.

"Natasha quit it, she's already half dead, don't make her think she's a retard too."

I sit up and suddenly there are two more wolves, on with blue fur and a one with white.

"You'd do best to listen to her, not many people can see us, so the few that can must think we're talking animals," the white one said.

"Stop it now you guys, give her some space!" I hear a strong voice echo from the end of the tunnel.

Walking down the tunnel was a person in a cap and they sat down in front of me.

The person pulled back their hood to reveal a beautiful woman with red hair and eyes, she had an eye patch over one eye and she didn't look too much older than me, maybe in her 20s.

She smiled and laughed, "Welcome back, you should take it easy, you took quite a few bad blows, I have no idea what you were doing, but when my wolves found you...Well.."

"Wolves, so these are..." I scanned over the animals.

"These are my spirit beings, this is part of my Zanpakuto's ability. They keep me company, and they saved your life."

The blue wolf jumped up on me, "I was the one that found you!" It said joyfully.

"So you're a Soul Reaper?"

"Yep. By the way, thanks for keeping our fire up, you have some spiritual energy, it really does light a fire." She laughed.

The wolves chuckled, "Remember when Rose brought her in and as soon as she left the girl's spirit energy lit Pantis's tail on fire!" They all laughed.

"What's your name?" I ask the lady.

"It's Rose. I have a real name but that's a secret."

Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach as I leaned over and let out whatever was in my stomach.

Rose ran over to me and placed her hand on my back, "Take it easy now, you don't want to upset the baby."

I eyes widened, and with my mouth full of puke I say, "Baby?" and then barf up more.

"Of course, you're baby," She says again.

"You know you are pregnant, right?" The white wolf asked.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**WELL HELLO AGAIN! It's been awhile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I might be putting the series on Hiatus for awhile while I write another, but I have a feeling I'll come back to this story very soon lol.**

**Thx to Turtle-chan in Blue for the story ideas.  
**

**Anyways let's thank the reviewers:**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**letfirefox1896**

**meg s**

**oOoHKoOo**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**Turtle-chan in Blue  
**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**Ilovebleach102012**

**DC-BA**

**Thank y'all!**

**Love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences with characters:**

**Author: To make room for Shinigami Woman's Association we need to make this short and snappy.**

**Author: Think back to the Halloween chapter in Hello Professor. Now, do you think that kiss Karin shared with Toshiro was her first or not. Tell me in your review what you think.**

**Toshiro: Since when did everyone start calling me Toshiro.**

**Author: Shut up Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Hey! Only Karin can call me Toshiro!**

**Karin: And only I can tell him to shut up.**

**Author: Well you better shut up or I'm going to kill you in the next chapter.**

**Karin: Is that a threat?**

**Author: Bring is sister.**

***Author and Karin maul each other.**

**Toshiro: Oh women. **

**To Be Continued **

**Shinigami Woman's Association:**

**Rangiku: Ok! First discussion, of all the soul reaper guys here, who would you rape if you had the chance?**

**Isane: This is probably not an appropriate topic.**

**Yachiru: Screw Appropriate! I'm rape my Kenny if I knew what it meant, hehe.**

**Rangiku: Vote on RukiaRocks's pole on which Shinigami you'd like to rape.**

**Author: Wait! I never made a pole! Don't say stuff like that!**

**Rangiku: Too bad, make one. Personally I'd rape Ichigo if I had the chance.**

**Rukia: What?**

**Soifon: I'd rape Yourichi-sama.**

**(Everyone's quiet)**

**Rangiku: Soifon, you're even more whacked up than I am...**

**To Be Continued**


	4. Stay Away From Toshiro

"Stay Away From Toshiro"

Ok so get this, she's a complete wacko psychopath. Rose, the girl who saved me right, starts to harp on me about how my "fighting style is too defensive" and to "step up the pace" or to "get more aggressive".

So alright, I'll grant that I'm a little aggravated by the fact she never seems to be happy with anything, only amazingly irritated with my lack of knowledge toward my Zanpakuto; and everything started with that comment on how I was pregnant. And let me tell you, by the time you're done hearing what happened up until this point, you will be so obsessed with getting her out of your face that you'll think about pushing her off of a cliff. Ok I might be over exaggerating, but you kinda get the point right? Right?! God she's so annoying that to keep talking is all I can do from keeping her voice out of my head! Argh!

So then, it all started when she said I was pregnant, right, so we'll go from there.

* * *

So I'm sitting there just thinking...Processing what she said, and all at once it hit me, and of course, I barf again. The first thing that comes to mind after my hurl marathon was that I didn't know the father. I felt like one of those sluts who have to call the number on the billboard for 'who my baby daddy?' to find out who's the father of the child they didn't even know they had.

And immediately I'm hauling my butt to the end of the cave and with great effort, trying to push away the thought that Aizen might had not done something to me while I was knocked out..I think about it and I realize the only two people who could be the father were Aizen or Roka since Toshiro and I had never..You know...

So anyways, when I realize I have no idea where I'm going I stop and flap my arms around like a crazed chicken trying to fly,

"Holy Ffff----Freaking god! Oh my holy... goodness gracious! Oh my- Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" I scream, running around in circles.

I run my fingers through my hair and stop, "I've gotta tell Toshiro." I say automatically, beginning toward the exit.

"I wouldn't go out there if I where you." Rose said casually sitting down on the hay near the fire.

"You'll freeze to death."

And that's when I realize the hood she was wearing was wet with clumps of snow on it; her cloak was white so I no one would realize it has snow on it, she probably used it as camouflage..Since her red hair probably wasn't suitable for hunting.

I stepped away from the cave entrance and shook my head.

"No, no, it never snows in Karakura." I say.

"You're not in Karakura anymore, sweetheart." She tells me.

"I'm not where?" I say, whirling around.

"You don't catch on fast do you? You're in western Okinawa, my dear. And before you loose the rest of your meal from shock, head over here and let me explain to you what all happened while you're asleep, and maybe then you'll have the mind to thank your saviors and maybe try to learn some of their names."

I suddenly blush, realizing how rude I was...I sit down.

"So then..Let's start with names..ATTENTION ALL WOLFY RESIDENTS!!! COME AND PRESENT YOURSELVES!" She yells.

The wolves whimper as one of them says, "goodness you only summoned the three of us and we're already here, so why do you have to yell so loud?"

"Cause I feel like it."

I can feel my lip twitching, if she "just feels" like yelling all the time then I might have a problem with her...

"So then, let's introduce ourselves. This is Natasha, the wolf of energy." Rose says.

And then the brown wolf, who had already introduced herself trotted my way.

"And this is Pantis, the wolf of curiosity, he's rather hyper at the moment."

The blue wolf who had said he saved me jumped up on me and slobbered all over my face.

The wolf of curiosity, eh? Sounds like that'd be the wolf to find me, hehe.

"Then the last I materialized is Toshiro, the wolf of cleverness. We sometimes call him Shiro-chan." The white wolf glares at Rose as she laughs, obviously he doesn't like the nickname.

My eyes widen at the sight of the white wolf's gleaming ice-teal eyes and snow-white coat perfectly brushed out. Around its neck was a gold ring with a gem at either end of where the hoop stopped.

_It's like a wolf Toshiro. _I thought, and then it dawned on me, even their names where the same! Toshiro means, wise and clever, so it only makes sense to name this wolf that; but still, the similarities are unreal!

"What?" He mutters as he stares me right back in the eye.

I realized I was staring at him and I looked away, _They even have the same uneasy personality! Toshiro was just like this when I met him, short and sweet._

I laughed at this and the wolves tilted their heads, "Toshiro and Toshiro, the twin jackasses! That what Ichigo would say!" I laughed.

And after that Rose explained to me about how the wolves are part of her Zanpakuto release. She has in total 7 wolves but she cannot manifest them all at the same time; three is the max. Her Zanpakuto's ability is to be able to create life in nature, to manipulate it. She can create any animal she wants, any healing plant, and she can also destroy it. It takes the sacrifice of one of her creations to kill another that was not created by her, but was born naturally.

"So in summary I'm just a lonely hobo and I made the wolves to keep me company. I call myself, Lonely Mother Nature." She laughed.

She continued to explain each of her wolves has a specific trait that is useful. There is only one girl wolf, Natasha, the rest are guys.

I didn't dare ask her anything about her background like, if she was a soul reaper, why was she not in the seretai? I decided to leave that to her to tell me, I know how some things are better left unsaid.

"So why are you telling me all this?" I ask.

"Because I am going to train you for the next month." She says.

"You're what!?" I yelled.

"Relax, it's only a month, after that you can get back that boyfriend of yours you were mumbling about in your sleep."

I blushed, but then threw the topic aside, "But I can't do that! I have school and responsibilities!"

"Screw that! You've got to be sensible enough to at least try training, you didn't even let me explain why I want you to train under me."

I was quiet and I let her talk.

"So look, I can tell by the intensity of this fire that your spirit energy is very high, however, this fire is controlled, which means you've had some kind of training, but I'm here to tell you it's not going to work anymore. As you progress further, whatever ice-based soul reaper was teaching you is reversing the way you are supposed to learn. I will show you how to train yourself properly and then you'll be done, is that too much to ask?" She told me.

Wow, she must really know what she's talking about if she can even recognize it was a ice soul reaper training me.

I was quiet, considering her offer, "Why not..." I say.

She smiles and walks over to a chest behind the bale of hay she was sitting on, "First we'll need to get you a proper training outfit, you might be able to fit in some of my old ones..."

She opens the chest and fools around inside it, picking up several pieces of fabric, surveying them in the fire-light and then shaking her head and putting them back in.

"But why me?" I ask.

She's silent and then she giggles and says, "Here! The perfect training uniform for you!" Then she turns around, a purple silky material in her hand and she smiles, "I chose you for your spirit!"

So next thing I knew she was telling me we needed to know for sure that I was pregnant because what she told me was a hunch.(Who the hell would go off a hunch to tell someone they're pregnant?!)

* * *

She managed to find a spare cape and together we plunged into the white world, toward the nearest town.

As we came back to the cave, I opened the pregnancy test and looked outside, the snow had subsided and I could see the moon.

_Toshiro must be really worried about me by now...ah who am I kidding, he's fooling around with Momo. _I smile. _I hope she has a great time with him, while she has him alone; my little rival.._

I stare at the red frowny face on the pregancy test, I check three times before finally confirming the sign means, Not Pregnant.

I sigh with relief and go over to Rose and scream her head off.

"Sorry, sorry, you had two bodies of spirit energy inside of you, so I supposed it was yours and the babies..But it seems like I was wrong, you're just feeding off the spirit energy of someone else to manifest your spiritual body...You're a substitute soul reaper.."

"Got a problem with that?" I ask her.

"No, just you remind me of someone...Never mind." She throws the violet fabric at me.

"Here! Until the weather clears up you will be making your own training clothes out of that fabric."

"What?" I say.

She starts to walk toward the exit, "I'm going out to get us some grub.."

And as she's about to leave she stops, "Oh and that material is special, if your temperature goes over 90 degrees it will dissolve."

* * *

When she's gone I stare at the fabric, not knowing where to start. And suddenly I'm furious, why do I have to do this anyway?

Then I feel something prick and I see the fabric melting away before my eyes.

"No, no, no! Don't do that!"

I can hear Rose saying, _remember your temperature! Not over 90 degrees! _

Great, now I have less fabric to work with...I'll just have to manage, The only piece of clothing I know how to make a kimono because I took a class on it in 5th grade because I needed extra credit in art.

Carefully I cleared away the leaves at the bottom of the cave and edged a bit closer to the light outside, I began to draw the pattern of my kimono. _Let's see..I'm supposed to measure from my shoulders to my butt but I don't have measuring tape so I'd estimate I have about 2 and ½ feet between the two. Now then...What was I suppose to do next....Right! Draw out a 2 and ½ ft square and that'll be the entire kimono but the sleeves._

I draw the box and I figure out there's no way I can walk out with a kimono that's 2ft long so I remember that in class I drew on paper the measurements of the doll we were making the kimono for...I drew the box...And they instructed us to...Draw to more on 2 sides of that squares that were the exact measurements of the doll, just like the first square. Then, depending on weather you wanted a winter or summer kimono, you add more squares bellow those 3 to make the full measure of the doll's kimono without the sleeves, from there it's just sight seeing on how long you want the sleeves to be.

I followed the exact instructions I remembered, whether they were accurate or not, I didn't know; but one thing was certain, I need to...I need to do this, I'm not sure who this lady is but she's right...I have to train I will keep Toshiro and I safe. And when the time comes that I actually do have a child, I will protect them as well.

I used my sword as scissors and cut the silk to fit the measurement then there's just sewing it left to...No needle! I don't have a needle! I put the fabric down and gazed around the cave. Nothing but a hay stack, some pots in a bag, skins and furs of animals, and a crackling fire near a cold wall. Nothing...Nothing! AH! She didn't leave me anything to sew with, and I bet she knew it too! How does she expect my to do it without a needle and thread!

I grabbed my hair tight and forced myself to looked up, I screamed out, frustrated. Then I saw it, at the top of the cave there was a little box somehow plastered to the ceiling. It had this little piece of paper taped on it and I had to narrow my eyes but I could make out this little drawing of a face that pulled up a peace sign and winked with it's tongue out. I couldn't read the writing on it so I flash stepped up and grabbed the box. On it was written, "Haha! Why are you looking up like that? You look retarded! Haha!"

I ripped the paper off and opened the little box. Inside were the words, "What? You think this is Alice in Wonderland? Ha! What you want doesn't appear out of thin air like a movie, sister. Try again."

I slammed the box on the ground ah! Then my eye caught the piece of paper I had crumpled up, In the back of it there was, No. It wasn't....It was. A bundle of gold thread. I looked up again, maybe trying to see it there was another box. That's when I remembered, _you think this is Alice in Wonderland? _

It was a hunch, but I dug in the bag that Rose kept her pots and pans in and pulled out a little vile that read, "Don't you dare drink me!" So I open the bottle and dumped out everything to find it all needles of every size. In Alice in wonderland Alice eats a cake from a little box and drinks from a little bottle. This is how I figured it out.

From there I found I was pretty good with sewing, though I pricked myself sometimes I managed to sew half the kimono up by the time Rose returned with 4 or 5 rabbits and a wild turkey tacked to her hunting belt and slung over her shoulders.

"You're make great progress I see," Rose said.

I smiled, "thanks."

So, ok, maybe she's not a psychopath just a crazy lady who has her own way of doing things. In some way, just by making my training gear, I had already begun training. I took a quick break and walked over to the fire to warm myself. Thats when I felt this crunch as I was sitting down. I fumbled in my festival kimono to find a little crumbled piece of paper lodged in a slit of the fabric.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

"Where are you Karin?" Ichigo asks slumping on the couch.

"And where's Roka?" Rukia asked flopping over on the ground.

We had been searching all night and now we were exhausted. Yourichi went to search on her own and hasn't come back and Urahara left and went who knows were as soon as he heard about Karin not showing up. How could he disappear at such a critical time!?

"That son of a bitch, if he did anything to her I swear I'll," I began but then I stopped myself, shaking my head.

"How ironic, you're at the scene of the crime and you waste your time babbling about what you would do if you figured out where I was and what I was doing," I knew that voice! It was...

We all turned to see Roka, his green eyes unusually solemn and his black hair wet from the freezing outside.

"Roka!" Momo said.

I zoomed up to him and snagged his shirt, "Where is Karin?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You will tell me, or I'll slit your throat and find her myself!" I threaten.

He doesn't seem the least bit affected by my comment and he gazes out at the snow outside, the blinds open wide from this morning were she....

"Do you know that Karin is the center of the spirit energy in this town? And that the reason it doesn't snow is because her own fiery spirit energy amplified by the spirit energy of this town keeps to hot here...Therefor snow is not possible."

I look at the snow falling slowly outside. I had a hunch back when I had that mission to monitor people like her, I thought she was a big part in the barrier, but I never thought she...

Snow, it's snowing and that means...

"What did Aizen do to Karin?" I asked tightening my grip on his shirt.

He smiles, evilly.

"What did he do?!"

"Aizen has now taken Karin's place and has full access to anyone's spirit energy in this town...So that means..." His voice trailed off.

I finished his sentence for him. If Aizen took the place of her it means that the original host, Karin would have to have been.

"NO, that's not possible Karin is strong she couldn't have!"

"Karin is dead and there is nothing you can do about it. Hehe, be happy, she died screaming out your name, 'Toshiro, help!' Ha! It was a sight to watch."

Rukia gasped and Momo put her hands over her mouth and shook her head, Ichigo stood in horror, "No Karin," He whispered, "Karin," Rukia muttered, "She couldn't have!" Momo said.

I balled my hand into a fist and before I could do anything his image began to fade and just before hand he grabbed my shoulder hard and signaled his eyes at the ground. When he had disappeared, I looked down and picked up fa crumpled piece of paper he had left behind. On it, the words, "She's alive."

* * *

_Karin's POV_

On the sheet were very small, clear letters that wrote, "Stay away from Toshiro."

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure..." I say.

We eat a stew of the wild game Rose and her wolves caught and right after we were done she threw me a pair of pants.

"Those are from my old soul reaper outfit, they aren't clean, but they aren't drenched in blood like yours so use them for your training."

I nod and accept the pants. The pants seemed to be bleached white, I supposed because she needed them for camouflage.

I spend the rest of the day sewing and finally finish my kimono which had no collar only jagged, un-himed, edges. I put the white pants on and slipped on the kimono with it. Not a bad fit. There was something in the back of my head the screamed to know who gave me that note and what it meant and why the wrote it. So many questions popped up in my head that I felt as if if I didn't get the answers to them, I'd explode.

"Now then only a few more touches and-" I tried to say things to myself to keep my mind off of the topic.

"That'll be fine for now! Com' on!" Rose says.

"We're doing night training." She said as she lead my through the forest.

"I'm not specialized in fire-type Zanpakuto so I called a friend down to help me. I want to introduce him to you."

She leads me to the middle of the forest which is cleared completely of trees and a fresh blanket of snow is left on the ground.

In the center of the area I see him, and I know him way too well. That blond hair, that stupid green kimono, those idiot clogs. AND THAT RETARDED GREEN HAT! There in the center of the training area stoop Mr. Hat n' Clogs and the moment he saw me through his fan his eye's widened.

"Well I'll be, Ms. Kurosaki. You know you've caused quite a ruckus back at home."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ok some of you have told me my chapters are so long that it's too intimidating to read them. SO the 4-6k chapters are back! If you read last chappy's author's Notes you will see I had notified you that this story would be put on hiatus as I was completing another. Well now It's not! Since the chappies are no longer 11k you can expect updates weekly instead of monthly!**

**Thanks and keep reviewing,**

**RukiaRocks**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**RosieLEK**

**karinkurosakihitsugay913**

**DC-BA**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**Meg s**

**oOoHKoOo**

**Turtle-chan in Blue**

**Thanks so much to HitsugayaxKarin4ever for getting me back on track with writing this (gave me the inspiration to keep writing by telling me she dedicated her first fanfic, to me ^.^)**

**Author's Conferences with Characters:**

**Author: Holy crap, guess what?**

**Toshiro: What now?**

**Author: *throws robot penguin at Toshiro's face"**

***Toshiro gets nailed and falls over, Karin's head just follows him as he falls* **

**Author: You have really bad reflexes.  
Karin: What the heck is that thing?**

**Author: My brother caught it in the strawberry festival today, a little girl chugged it at him.**

**Karin: But it's so heavy...**

**Author: Actually we hooked it up online and it's worth $150!**

**Toshiro: I don't care I'm burning this!**

**Karin: So then..While Toshiro plays with fire tune in next week to see my Zanpakuto release!**

**Shinigami Woman's Association:**

**Rangiku: We're here with Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 and by vote the best people in the world(RukiaRock's Readers) you are the guy soul reaper that one most wanting to raped! How do you feel right now?**

**Toshiro: You sickos! I'm only 130 yrs- I'm in the body of an 18 yr old! Rangiku! You used the author's pole without permission!**

**Karin: That means I got the most wanted guy in the soul society! Yeah! I'm some awesome.**

***Karin calls Momo over and whispers in her ear***

**Karin: I think Toshiro's hot, don't you *Laughs as Momo blushes***

**Toshiro: *Sees Karin has a bear bottle and glares at Rangiku* Rangiku!**

**Karin: Lighten up Toshiro! *Slouches on him* It's be betting you just relax! You know I think you're hot, right?**

**To be Continued**


	5. Akahanahime

Akahanahime

"It's probably a trap, you know, to lure us in," Ichigo said.

"If that's the case they would've given us a location to go to, fool," Rukia sighs.

It's late night in the hotel which once held such happiness and now is shrouded in hopelessness and confusion. Who would have ever known my birthday would turn out like this. We all sat at the breakfast table; all chairs where filled, except hers. The room seemed to give off a dark aura; but the note was the only pure thing left untouched by the hopelessness of this day. _She's alive. _I read it over and over again.

"We have to assume it's true," I say.

"He has no reason to lie about something like this," Momo adds.

"But he himself told us she was dead, and now this? Is it meant to just confuse us so we stop looking for her?"

Rukia slams her hands on the desk and says, "Regardless of whether this is true or not, we can't just sit here and do nothing! If she is alive, she would've come back to us, unless she is being held captive which is precisely why we must keep searching!"

"But she could also be wounded and escaped from them, this would be the only way in which Aizen would resort to telling us she's dead, to distract us while he captures her," Yourichi says.

"But then why is it snowing outside?" I ask, and we're all quiet. It's true, that's the only thing that cancels out every theory on her being alive. It's snowing, which means Karin's spirit pressure is not in this town to amplify hot weather.

"She might actually be...." Momo mumbles.

"No wait, just wait," Ichigo says and we all look toward him.

"Rukia she— Aizen expelled the hokyoku from Rukia's body without hurting her, and who's to say he didn't do the same with Karin?"

"Aizen did that as a last resort sense you bombed his plans of getting her executed and retrieving it from her body. The only reason he was able to get it out of Rukia a second way was by using Urahara's way of getting his creation out of the host," Yourichi explains.

"Wait, what is it Captain- I mean Aizen, wants from Karin?"

"He wants her position in the spirit barrier," I begin, "When I originally came here 2 years ago, I had the mission to alert the soul society of all beings with major spirit energy. When I found Karin, not only did she have large amounts of spirit energy, but she seemed to be awfully close to the barrier for when she had become distressed, the barrier immediately became worlds thicker. I had an assumption that she had a relatively big part in the barrier, but now..." My voice trailed off.

Aizen had figured it out before me, Karin was not a "big" part in the barrier she was the center. The reason Karakura didn't collapse from the strain of its inhabitants' spirit energy was because they had a host citizen that let the spirit energy migrate through their body, be reduced, and then released back into the air in a less potent form. In return the host could access any part of the spirit energy which has circulated through their body. In other words, Karin had the power to control all the spirit energy in Karakura. Aizen has been after this since the winter war and has finally, somehow, stolen the power of the host from Karin and...The question is if she is still alive.

"Wait, you said that Urahara had designed the method to extract the hokyoku from Rukia, right?" Ichigo asked Yourichi.

"That's correct, he said he had made it for an emergency and Aizen got a hold of it," she replied.

"'An emergency?' what if that emergency was the event that Aizen would not succeed in executing Rukia?" He asks.

"Are you trying to pin this all on our ally, now?" I say.

"That's just stupid, thinking of someone we trust as the culprit for all this-" Rukia begins but then is interrupted.

"Then why isn't Urahara here, why did he disappear the moment Karin was mentioned to be missing? He could have been with Aizen this whole time, and then just now he left to make the spell for flip flopping hosts with Karin. He could have been with Aizen since I rescued Rukia, since Rukia met him and he gave her a false Gigai!" Ichigo explains.

"Just wait a second, Ichigo, that's too big a stretch-" Yourichi starts.

"Is it, Yourichi? We thought we could trust Roka! What about what just happened? What if he's being forced to do all this and he just tipped us off because he really is on our side! It makes perfect sense!" Momo said.

"How is this supposed to help is get Karin back? Pointing fingers at each other solves nothing! Ichigo, you're far too young to suggest anything to help in this situation, so just be quiet!" Rukia says.

"Why you! She's my sister, midget, how dare you-"

"She's mine too now, remember," She smiles and he sits back in his chair.

"In the event that Aizen did do all this, why didn't he just attack Karin 2 years ago?" I ask.

"Think about it, you where waiting for the Soul Society to stop eyeballing you as a traitor, he was too. As soon as they took their eyes off of you, you had no back up, no one who'd stand a chance at catching him. And so he must have created Roka for the purpose of gaining Karin's trust. But you see the way he looks at her now; she accidentally stole his heart. And now he seems to be more loyal to us rather than Aizen," Yourichi explains.

"Wait, wait, back up, Roka likes Karin?" I question.

"Duh! I mean seriously he's been following her around like a lost puppy," Rukia says.

"I can't believe you could be so dense! Ha!" Yourichi laughs.

"And it didn't seem like Karin was bothered by the fact he liked her either." Rukia admitted.

"Yeah, I could see so sparks flying too, something was going on between them, I was wondering why Toshiro didn't break them up and now I know," Yourichi replied.

"But it seemed as though Karin was a bit more curious about him and less infatuated with him," Momo jumped in to the conversation.

"I agree but-" I interrupted Rukia.

"Ok, look, too much information! Right now we need to focus," I say.

"Yourichi, if what you say is true, then that means our only definite allies are those Aizen wanted to keep us away from, the Soul Society. I've just been re-accepted as a captain so there's nothing restricting us from joining them. If Karin really is out there, she might be wounded, held captive, or even unable to reach us. Whatever the reason looking for her won't help with this many of us. Our best bet is to call the Soul Society. And We can only do that when I'm a Captain, not a wanted criminal," I tell them.

**(Author's Note: Remember in chapter 2 Toshiro got a letter that said he could become a captain again if he got the approval of Mayuri and Soifon- the two people who's reputations he destroyed, though the two people Yourichi and Urahara had complete control over. In chapter 3 Toshiro explained to Karin he had gotten his re-positioning of Captain of squad 10 approved and she begged him not to take the job.)**

"Well then that's fine, there's no need to explain, just do it," Ichigo says.

"What we should probably do first is re-establish Toshiro's captain ship, Rukia and Ichigo should go to the soul society and accept the offer of him becoming captain for him. I'll look for Kisuke." Yourichi instructs.

"Wait! What should Toshiro and I do?" Momo says.

"Don't cheat on Karin, Toshiro!" Rukia says running out the hotel door.

"Cheat on her! I want to see her burn you at the stake!" Ichigo encourages but gets pulled by the ear out the doorway by Rukia.

"If you're as ruff with her as you are will Karin she might just snap, try to be gentle, OK?" Yourichi winks and wisps out the door too.

Momo and I blush and yell at them, "That's just wrong!" At the same time.

"And Ichigo you Idiot! I'd never cheat on her!" I yell. And then sigh, looking back at the snow outside. So then, I guess I'll have to do exactly what Karin doesn't want...I'll join the soul society, and even if she hates me I hope she understands...Oh who am I kidding she's too pig headed to think of anyone having good intentions-

"Your thinking about Karin, aren't you?" Momo says. I looked down at her and laugh, "How'd you know?"

"I just...You have that look on your face when you think about her." Momo smiles.

"So then, you didn't get to purpose to her like you planned.." Momo began after an awkward silence.

"No, I think the universe just doesn't like us together. And it seems right, I mean a human and a soul reaper together, that's just ridiculous-" I was stopped by Momo moving up on her toes and pressing her lips against mine. For a split second I don't know what the heck is happening and then my eyes widen; it really doesn't come as a surprise but I know I can't do anything or risk her falling to pieces like with what happened earlier....**(Author's Note: In chapter 4, when he was talking About purposing to Karin and she got sad and ran off. In the Soul Society the purpose with a bracelet laced with a single bell instead of a ring)**

"I just had to try that," She says pulling away; I'm panting because she didn't let me go for a long time.

Still shocked, I don't say anything and I just watch her walk away. She turns back at the doorway to the master bedroom, "That look on your face, when you think about Karin, you know it's never a joyful one."

* * *

_Karin's POV_

"Hey, I just remembered, didn't you say something about the person I'm training being pregnant?" Urahara asked Rose after he kicked me over again.

"Well, that's what I thought but-" Rose began.

"Well, well, well it looks like Toshiro actually had the balls to get you pregnant!" He screams at me.

I burst out from the pile of rubble, fuming. I rise up again and run for him with my sword at hand. I can head the chink of the two blades colliding. Infuriated, I push Urahara and his stance slides back a bit. He smiles and jumps back, I can hear the patter of Rose's feet to the ground and I turn around just in time to meet her sword with mine; this is when Urahara comes in from behind. I flash step away from him and are greeted by one of Rose's wolves who growls and me and jumps up, pushing me back with his hind legs. I crash into a tree which cracks under the pressure of my weight.

I turn around and slam my fist against the tree, panting hard. Urahara swings his sword over his shoulder and Rose sheaths hers and whistles her wolves back in.

"That all you got?" Urahara asked.

I snarled at him and got back up, placing my hands firmly on my sword again.

"Oh dear, you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up," Rose says.

I chuckle, "You think so?"

"Look at you! You're covered in blood you have to give it a break-" Pantis, the blue wolf, begins.

"Can it, Pantis!" Natasha snaps.

Pantis whimpers and runs behind Toshiro, his tail between his legs, "Brother, sister's being mean!"

"No she's not, this is master's business, we have no right to tell another how much their body can uphold. Furthermore, even if what you say is true, I doubt she'll listen," Pantis stares at me curiously, "isn't that right, human?" Toshiro, the white wolf, eyeballs me.

I laugh, "You even talk like Toshiro...Toshiro..." That's right, that's why I can't fight with my all, because of that note. _Stay away from Toshiro. _Who would've written that? Is it a warning or a threat; either way it would be a genuine message, which would mean I'd have to actually do what it says-

"Pay attention, now!" Natasha says and I can see she and the other wolves are rushing toward me.

"If you're not going to give up, at least be able to give it your all, not zone out in the middle of a fight!" Toshiro says growling at me as he jumps up. He bares his teeth and, still distracted, I barely am able to bring my sword up as a shield. His claws slammed down on my blade which is used as stability for him to jump off of and get a far distance from me.

_Ouch! _I hear in my head.

_What was that? _I think, but Rose comes up and pressures me with her sword, I'm at and angle where she's pressing down from above me, and all I can do to prevent my legs giving out is put all the weight on my sword and keep another hand underneath the blade to keep it in place.

"Something on your mind?" Rose asks. Surprised I lighten up a bit on my force and she takes the opening to break our sword's connection and kick me backward.

Rose sighs and sits on the ground, motioning Urahara and everyone else, they come and sit beside her.

"Obviously you care nothing about this training," She says.

"No it's not that it's-" I stop myself and laugh...What is it, why _am _I getting so distracted? I'm never like this when Toshiro's with-

I stand up and say, "Can I have a short break?"

"I don't know, can you?" Rose asks.

My lip twitches, she's always like this, "What are you, an English teacher? Fine, May I have a short break."

"Sure, be sure to wash up, you're filthy!" She giggles and stands up as well, turning to Urahara, "You still have that textbook, right?"

"Uh-huh," Urahara flaps out his fan.

"Good, I need to get some of these scratches off as well so then, I'll join you," Rose smiles at me and laughs, "I hope you don't mind the smell of wet dog.

* * *

I love it how she didn't even offer if I wanted to bathe, but just assumed I did. She ticks me off some times. And speaking of ticks she forgot to tell me there are tons of them in the forest so I freaked out when I saw these black things clinging to my legs.

Rose had dragged me out to this waterfall and before we did anything she took the concoction Urahara had given her earlier and poured it into the water. Instantly it's seemed to lighten.

Rose smiled, "Good, looks like the old textbooks still make good potions. This'll purify the water and add healing remedies to all water that goes beyond the pouring point."

I could understand what she was saying and it didn't seem like she was talking to me anyway. But It all became clear when I saw new sullied water pour down from the side of the falls. From the point where her bottle tipped and let the liquid out, was a purple shaded barrier. The water went right through it and came out almost a snow white.

"Well don't just stand there!" Rose says, pulling the strap to my training kimono off. The fabric opens up to reveal my undergarments. I blush and hastily cover myself up, "Hey!"

Rose started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, "You sure do zone out a lot, you know that?"

"That's because I'd rather be somewhere else," I say defensively.

"Well that's true, but remember no one's keeping you here." Rose slides her pants down her peach skin and unhooks her bra. With one hand she pulls out her hair ribbons and drops them on the ground.

This is the first time that I actually notice anything about Rose's looks. She had a standard school girl body, not fit or muscular at all, and she was petite, probably about 5.1. Her red hair(which was usually in two pony tails) hung down and reached below her back to her thighs. The size of her body was cute, but her curves and chest made her seem much more adult. She and I could probably wear the same bra (she looks around a C 32). Her face was so young, though, that of a 16 year old. I said before she looked as though she was in her 20's but..Now she looks even younger...The only thing I noticed about her was when I woke up, it didn't really bother me, but she wears and eye patch over her left eye. I wonder what it's for...

She lifted up her hair and grabbed one of her hair ribbons and tied up her hair in a high bun. Then, she glanced back at me and chuckled, spinning around a few times for me.

"I thought you had a boyfriend, I didn't know you took a liking to girls too."

"Shut u-" I suddenly felt light headed and felt my legs give out, Rose caught me and said, "Hold up, a bit. The blood loss from training today must have gotten to you."

She undresses me taking care not to touch any of my wounds. This is when I notice I have bruises all over my body and cuts as well. My legs are gashed with claw marks and my arms, with clean blade cuts. I look over Rose for any signs of wounding, a few cuts on her arms, and scratched on her legs, but...I was sure earlier I nicked the side of her torso pretty good, but...

I looked at her cloths laying out on the soil. And on the waist of her shirt, sure enough, a rip in the fabric. I glanced back and her torso...Nothing..

I'm panting now and my vision is getting blurry, Rose whistles and her three wolves come in, I can feel Pantis's wet nose as he wiggles his way underneath me and lifts me up onto Natasha who carries me over to the side of the waterfall. Rose kneels down beside me and slowly edges me into the water instantly I can feel this numbing like the water is going into me. I looks at my gashed legs, and they're healing! It's as it the water is going into my body and cradling my legs in warmth. I put one hand on Natasha's back and one on Rose's shoulder; propping myself up I find it easy to stand and also to walk.

I quickly sink my whole body in the water and come back up feeling refreshed.

"What is this?" I ask pulling my hands through the near-white water.

"It's my potion, remember? By the way do you like cold or warm water?" She asks.

"I don't mind either i-" Suddenly beside Rose is a dark skinned woman with yellow eyes staring at me.

"Gawh! Who the hell are you? And why are you naked?"

"You idiot, I'm Natasha!" She barks.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, my Zanpakuto's creation can take on any species they want. I created Natasha and her siblings in the species of wolf so that it always what she will revert back to. I have put a time limit on all my wolves ability to transform into other species, though I won't tell you what it is in case you ever become my enemy in the future." Rose winks at me.

I watch Natasha open and close her hands over and over and examine her body, "Alright! I'm sexy!" She says.

And indeed she was. She reminded me of Yourichi the way she showed off her body, but their only similarity was that beautiful dark skin.

After awhile of Rose and Natasha harping on me about training I manage to walk over to the waterfall and dip my head under the continuous fall. It's quiet, just how I like it.

I asked for a break so I could think about the note and about Toshiro. I know I can't train and give it my all unless everything I'm uncertain of is out of the way. I wish...I wish I knew who wrote the note, then I could tell exactly why the note what written.

_Aren't you forgetting me?_

That voice again! "What?" I say..

_You idiot talk in your mind or you'll look like a retard._

"_What?" I say again._

_I said, aren't you forgetting someone?_

I glance around quickly.

"_Who the heck are you?"_

_You idiot! I'm your Zanpakuto you so wrongly treated! I need some healing too!_

"_Oh, sorry!" I say._

I get up out of the water and reach for my sword when I look up and there's a naked boy in front of me. He's squatting own and looking at me curiously. His sky blue eyes are l

"Gawh!" I say again.

"No, no no! It's just me, it's Pantis!" He says.

"Oh," I sigh, "What are you doing naked?"

"Well it's not as though I wear cloths when I'm in the form of a wolf." He pouts.

"Anyways I just thought I could take a bath, too, you know?"

Then I scanned over his wrist, the one with the bracelets, it had a big slit through it, did I do that? He noticed me looking at the wound and he hastily put his hands behind his back.

"Why not?" I smile.

He jumps up happily as I go tell him to join Rose and him sister because I really just had had enough of seeing him naked. I go back to getting my sword and the moment I place my hand on my sword I see everything go black. I don't know what's happening, but I'm probably knocking out.

* * *

I find myself in that same field of green. The tea table, again, is ready for two. And the little boy, sitting in the far left seat.

But this time it's different. His pure white blouse was gray with dirt, his blond hair was stained with blood and his hands and legs are scratched up. He's still sitting with his legs crossed, just like before, like nothing happened.

"Hey there, Karin,"

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"What do you mean, you idiot? You did this to me," He yelled jumping up on his feet, "I was-ah..." His eyes dimmed and his legs gave out. I ran over a caught him.

"Focus when you fight." He says.

"Why are you so injured? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of bad ass sword?"

"Well you didn't release me, did you sweetie?" he smiles.

"Don't worry I'm not going to die or anything. I just can't move for awhile."

I set him down in the grass and tear off a bit of my shirt and rap it around his legs.

"That won't work, you know, you can't heal me like that, only my sword for can be helped."

"I can't help it, do you expect me to just sit here and watch you bleed out?" I ask.

"Well that's all you _can _do, sweetie." He says.

"What is it that's been bothering you?" He asks after awhile.

"A lot of stuff," I laugh.

"You're pathetic," he chuckles.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing. You're just young."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Here's a standard fighting tip, personal matters can't interfere with your mind in battle. When you fight, you focus on the enemy and only they," he says.

"You think I don't know that brat?" I ask.

"Well yes, you're performance today was horrible. You put all the pressure on me and it really hurt, you know..."

"Sorry 'bout that."

We're quiet for awhile and we watch the clouds float by and the grass blow in the wind.

"Why is it you fight anyway? Do you enjoy it? Is it a passion, a drive?" He asks.

"Well aren't you supposed to know that? I mean, you're like inside my mind and all," I state.

He stares at me intently and I sigh, "Well it just depends. I don't just fight for one underlined cause. When I decide to draw my sword it's for a reason, but that reason is entirely my own." I say.

"Well then you're ready." he tell me.

"For what?" I ask.

* * *

"Karin!" I here and Rose is shaking me. I flutter my eyes open and look up. I'm half out of the water, half in it, my hand is clasped over my sword.

"You scared me for a moment there," she says.

"Rose, is it possible for your Zanpakuto to get injured?"

"Well I suppose it's possible, mine never does though, why?" She asks.

"No reason." I take my sword and unsheathe it, letting the blade soak in the water. Instantly it seems as though the gashes in it disappear.

"Are you alright?" Pantis asks.

"Just fine." I can see Natasha is also staring at me from the corner of her eye. They were all worried about me...

"Ok, my breaks over." I say.

I walk over to the forest again and on the way I glance at my training outfit. The fabric didn't have a scratch on it.

"What is this made out of?" I ask Rose.

"That's my secret, just appreciate it, don't ask questions, ok?"

I laugh.

When we make it over to the forest, Urahara is pouring drinks for himself and sitting in the center of the field waiting for me.

"Ready now?" He yells.

I draw my sword, "You bet I am."

Instantly I feel lighter, as it weights have been lifted off me. I'm lighter on my feet and stronger.

Urahara draws his sword and Rose walks up to greet him.

* * *

Urahara presses down on me with his sword and I can hear the panting of the Wolves coming behind me. This is bad. I focus my strength on my sword and press forward. Urahara takes his sword and swings it, with mine, to the side. Then he strikes down on me as and I realize I don't have enough time to bring my sword back up. This is gonna hurt.

_You ready? _I hear in my head.

My sword is pulsing and suddenly four words come to mind in my head. I can feel it.

Urahara strikes down on me and a blast of energy stops him from reaching me.

"time to shine, Akahanahime." I whisper.

On my feet I can feel my shoes getting burnt on and something forming around them. I jump up and block Urahara sword with my feet. I push off of his blade and flip back down to the ground.

"Red Rose Princess, Akahanahime, princess of fire." I say.

What did I just say? But my Zanpakuto is a guy...

"_dude, you have a lame name" I say_

_Is not! It's cute!_

I look down and on my feet are a pair of pink and red boots. They were glossy with a ribbon laced through them. At the heel of the boots were two red ribbons that were on fire at the tips. The boots were heels that would've looked sexy is the Italian leather wasn't pale pink and blood red. The came up to just before my knee and stopped. My hair was, for some strange reason, in two high pony tails, and in my hand I had....

What then sjkdo3%$34?! Isn't it supposed to be some bad ass sword? In my hand was I little pink tube of lipstick with my name on it.

"This is...Supposed to be my weapon?" I ask.

"What the %$#!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well now, for all you romance lovers, now you know, Karin and Toshiro are gonna be taking a break from one another for awhile.**

**Please review and I hope you liked the chappy,**

**Love ya,**

**RukiaRocks**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Turtle_chan in Blue**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**Shiawase na Seikatsu**

**meg s**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**DC-BA**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**Rosetto-chan**

**RosieLEK**

**Thanks Y'all!**

**Author's Conferences w/ Characters:**

**Author: So Karin, when you saw Pantis Naked, was that the first guy you've seen...Naked?**

**Karin: What kind of question is that?**

**Author: I don't know, just answer, we're running out of time!**

**Karin: No it wasn't.**

**Author: Then who was?**

**Karin: Who do you think?**

**Author: did you and Toshiro do something?**

**Karin: No, you idiot, Ichigo!**

**Shinigami Woman's Association:**

**Rangiku: We are here with out second winners for the person whom one most wants to rape. This is laughable because he isn't even a Shinigami and I put him in here.**

**Rangiku: How do you feel about this choice, Ishida?**

**Ishida: *throws up***

**To be Continued  
**


	6. Momo Hitsugaya

Momo Hitsugaya

Why is it...I wonder..THAT I HAVE A FREAKING LIPSTICK IN MY HAND?!

"Well would you look at that." Urahara swung his sword over his shoulder.

"That's her sword release? Ha! It's way too cute!" Rose laughed.

"Where's your weapon? Don't tell me it's those boots." Toshiro says.

"Hey Rose," I mumble.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is this?" I face the lipstick to her and she is silent to awhile.

She laughs, "Probably your sword, sweetheart!"

"How am I supposed to use it?"

"That's a good question. Ask your sword tomorrow."

I stare at Rose, "Huh?"

"Or only goal this training was to get your Zanpakuto release. Now we can take a rest and train tomorrow night."

And I didn't realize it but the sky was the mistiest blue; I had been training all night.

_Absolutely NOT! I finally get to show my powers and now we have to quit!? NO WAY IN HELL!_

_Chill, Aka. _I say.

_This Is really unprofessional cause I'm supposed to let you figure it out by yourself but...Karin write your name in cursive on that tree._

_With what?_

_The lipstick, of course!_

Curiously I walked over to a tree and slowly drew my name in script. When I finished with the N, I was about to say 'what now?' but I tried to lift the lipstick away and found it would leave so easily. I tugged the tube away and immediately found all the lipstick I have used on the tree was unfolding, as If it was a ribbon.

"What is this?" I say to myself. And Rose and Urahara turn back around.

The Lipstick peals off as a limp ribbon that falls to the ground, _Great, now I can strangle people with a pink ribbon. _I thought to myself.

_But your spirit energy in it, stupid!_

Oh. I drained my spirit energy into the tube, which I suppose is now the handle for my weapon. Immediately the ribbon of lipstick glows red and stiffens slightly. And then I know what it is.

I hold the handle tight in my hands and swing the ribbon at the tree. Held together and controlled by my spirit energy, the ribbon slides through the tree like it wasn't even there.

I had to credit Aka now. With my Spirit energy controlling this, it will never go out of control, and as long as I have spirit energy I can't be beaten. Oh and by the way, this wasn't a ribbon; it was a whip.

_If you had more spirit energy you could stiffen it even more and make a sword._

_I'm fine with this...Oh and Aka?_

_What?_

_Thanks._

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

I was greeted by my squad as soon as I walked through the gate to the Soul Society.

"Taicho!" They all yelled and the word rippled, "You're looking well," "How have you been?" "How was the real world?"

I smiled bitterly at that last question. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone leaning up against the wall, her arms holding something. I looked away and she walked up toward me.

"Welcome back taicho," She said handing me my captain's coat.

I accepted in and smiled, "It's good to be back."

"Put it on!" Someone yelled.

"Hurry, taicho!"

I stuck my hands through the sleeves and repositioned in on my shoulder. The crowd wailed. Clapping.

"I'm back..." I whisper.

"You know, Taicho, you used to not smile so much." Rangiku said as we walked down the corridors of the tenth squad.

"Is that so?"

I glanced at my desk in my office which was still untouched. It was clean of any paperwork and all that sat on it was a hot cup of tea.

"Wow, you did all the papers by yourself?" I asked Rangiku.

"Well with a little help from everyone in the squad we knocked them out. So today you can just enjoy," She admitted.

"Is that right?" I say as-a-matter-of-factually, "Thanks, I need to get some business done anyway."

"Taicho!" She yells.

"What?" I look around and she plants her hand in my hair, "You've grown a lot! You used to never say thank you!"

"And you haven't grown one bit..." I mumbled.

"What's that!? Look at me! I'm sober for the first time in 40 years! And it all to get drunk in taicho's welcome party." She hastily covers her mouth and I sigh.

"No parties, Rangiku."

"But taicho!" I began.

"No buts that's final," I walk out of the room and she follows, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting business done, go do something somewhere else."

"Awe! But I wanna spend time with-"

"God, you're just as annoying as ever," I laugh, and she stares at me.

"Do you have a fever, Taicho?"

"No, why?"

"You don't laugh, either."

I smiled, "Well I am now, aren't I?"

* * *

I managed to call Momo over, shake Rangiku off, and I walked with her to my destination.

We didn't talk at all half the way there. But as we just passed through the 5th squad barracks, she stopped as I kept walking. I paused and turned around.

"This isn't right." She says.

"I don't want- I don't want this weird atmosphere between us." She clarified..

I didn't answer and kept walking.

"Toshiro, you-"

I swung around and interrupted her, putting my my index finger to her lips, "I'm on a short leash with the soul society, if anyone ever suspects anything, including what happen with us in real world, I'll be banished again. Don't call me Toshiro anymore, got it. It's Captain Hitsugaya. Everything that happened in the world of the living does not exist here, am I making myself clear?" I spoke fast and in a low tone, looking around to make sure no one was following us.

She blushed by how close I was but she nodded.

I smiled and turned around, leading her away again, "Where are we going, Captain?"

"To the Hitsugaya Estate," I tell her.

"You mean like a clan estate?"

And as soon as she said that we reached the gates to the estate. On the stone was a sign that said, 'Hitsugaya estate'.

The doors opened as soon as we stepped out and out bounced a little girl who clung to my face.

"Big brother! Welcome home!" I laughed and took her off of me.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The little girl looks at Momo and she blushes.

I smile and led Momo inside.

"So I don't understand, To-Captain Hitsugaya, You don't have siblings." She tells me as we walk down in the courtyard.

"That's correct." I say.

The little girl jumps up on my head and points to herself, "But Aio is adopted!"

"Get down, you're gonna fall," Aio gets down.

"I have a total of 5 people who adopted my last name. I have three adoptive sisters and adoptive parents."

Momo says, "I see, you're starting a new clan."

"I was good enough to join any of the three great houses, but instead I decided I'd make my own." I explained.

"So Shiro-chan is my big brother!"

Momo and I laugh.

Aio Looked at us with her huge light blue eyes, "Did Aio say something funny?"

Momo smiled at her, "Yep. Shiro-chan here is you're big brother?"

She nods.

Momo giggles, "You have a great big brother,"

"Mommy and daddy where getting worried about you! You didn't tell them where you went!"

I laughed, "I went to visit a friend, say, could you leave me and Momo alone for a bit."

She frowns, "Business?"

I nod, "Business."

She puckers her lips and narrows her eyes, "Fine! But you have to play with me later!"

"Sure, now go on!" She skips away.

* * *

_Momo's POV_

The little girl look no older than 5 and yet she had long white hair that was smooth and held in two low pony-tails. She had on little white bloomer and a cross-over kimono top. Her smile was so cute and innocent. In her hair where two blue ribbons and on her feet where two blue slippers.

I watched her skip away and then I turned to Toshiro who asked me, "Do you want to meet everyone else?"

I smiled a nodded.

He led me inside the house and as we wiggled through several doors I wondered how many rooms where in this house. The floor was relatively new and there was no damage to the rice paper doors, and the walls weren't scratched either. I'd estimate this place was only 3 months old. The roof didn't have any damage so it might actually be younger than that...

"SHIRO-CHAN!It's Hotaru!" We heard behind up and out from the open doors a small girl leaped on top of him. She seemed young, but not like the last girl. Probably around 10 or 11.

"Where did you come from?" He asked picking her up and spinning her around in circles.

"I was following you and your girlfriend."

he smiled, "The right way to say it is your girlfriend and you, not you and your girlfriend."

I was getting increasingly curious on why he didn't tell any of his siblings I wasn't his girlfriend.

The little girl had short strawberry blond hair that was in two high pony-tails. She wore a pink and orange mini skirt with a orange kimono top. On top of that was a little white apron that tied around her waist.

"Wha! Then she's actually your girlfriend?" The little girl says, "But I wanna marry you, big brother!"

I burst out laughing. Toshiro says, "Now, now, when someone is your boyfriend do you have to marry them?"

The little girl shakes her head, "See, I'm not going anywhere. Now then, let's not talk about that in front of our guest." He says.

Toshiro introduces me to her and she glares at me, I could already tell she was jealous of me. I know that look. And I stared her down as well. Toshiro got nervous about things turning into a cat fight so he pulled me away.

"She want's to marry?" I laugh when I know we're far away enough for her not to hear us.

"Well the family hasn't gotten to explaining to her that marrying adoptive siblings is illegal. But at any rate I think she's too young to understand. So I think it's best to let her be happy for as long as she can." He said.

"My last sibling is always in her room, so as soon as we get to it, you can see her. After that, My parents are somewhere in here. Who knows where. My old man is going to bite my face off when he finds me, so let's look for my parents last."

I agree and we continue to open door after door, the slick wood still the same, until finally we make it to the hallway. The way this house was made, I guessed, was this whole building was the sleeping quarters for people, the other five to seven buildings surrounding this one where dinning rooms, kitchens, training centers, and gathering halls.

The way this building worked was that there where rooms connected to the outside deck, and the inner hall. They also where connected to each other. What I don't get is why Toshiro was randomly pulling open doors.

"Toshiro, do you know where you're going?"

"Eh? Well yeah. But she switches rooms a lot so I have to open them all. The one that is locked is her room."

"Oh, so you have another sister."

"Yeah," I say, "This one is different from the others though."

We finish opening the doors but this one. Toshiro pulls on it and says, "Hmm, it's not locked. But if she in here it should-" The moment he says should he opens the door and out comes a foot that her dodges and grabs.

"Where the hell have you been?!" A fist comes at face and he grabs it with the other hand.

"Miss me sis?"

The foot and hand come back in and out runs a short girl with long blue hair, "Miss you! Where on Earth have you been! Mom and Dad where worried sick!" She puts her hands on her hips.

She was about 4.3 and had light blue hair that was in two high pony-tails which stretched down her back. She was wearing clothes from the world of the living. A white sweatshirt and sweatpants.

She looked at me from the corner of her eye and yelled at Toshiro, "You better not have run off with some slut!"

_I'm a slut, am I?_I think to myself.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have run off, but I'm looking for Mom and Dad, do you know where they are?"

She puts her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and says, "Out on a business trip. Who's this?" She stares at me.

"Oh I'm-"

"Konota Hitsugaya. Nice to me you, slut."

"This is Momo, my childhood FRIEND. So would you quit it with the name calling." Toshiro says.

"Well no one would like Toshiro, he's too ugly..So He must've payed you. Therefor, your a slut. I pay you twice as much to leave."

"Konota!" He yells at her.

I laugh, "No thanks, shrimp."

"What'you just call me?" She grits her teeth.

"A shrimp. You call me names, I call you names. It is not very respectful to use nicknames, I hope you understand that."

Konota stared me down. Her blue eyes burning, and then she grinned, "I like you, Miss Momo." She put out her hand and I shook his politely.

"So is she yet another younger sibling?" I asked.

"No, she's actually my older sister, she just joined the clan a few weeks ago." Toshiro scratches the back of his head nervously.

"So do people have to have a certain skill level to get into your clan?" I was wondering because I might join too if I could spend more time with Toshiro.

"Yes. Actually Konota is applying to be the next captain of squad 5. Aio is a prodigy child like I was. She's not a soul reaper but her incredible spirit energy is all she needed to become best friends with Zaraki's lieutenant, Yachiru. Yachiru told me the girl looked just like me and that's when I got the idea to start this clan."

Toshiro began, "Aio was the first, and then my parents came in. They're bother pretty high ranking soul reapers. Hotaru came in after that, she tried to mug me when I was in rukongai. She attacked me with a knife made out of spirit energy, she's not quite as impressive as Aio but she was skillful. So I offered her a like here.

"Finally Konota dueled me for position of 10th squad captain. She was good, but not good enough. After I beat her she was banished to the 80th district in rukongai. I then offered her a position here are she accepted, having nowhere else better to go."

"I have a basis of strength and power I need for someone to be eligible to join..But it's not written on paper. Actually I only approve of people coming in, I'm not the head of the clan, my dad is. But since I'm the founder, it's my responsibility to accept or decline anyone who offers to join."

I look down, _I probably don't have even the slightest chance of getting into this clan._

"Is that so..." I whispered.

"I-" He began, "I was going to do this in front of my parents, but they aren't here."

It was from then on like a dream. He takes my hands and blushes stuttering, "This will probably confuse you...But you have to give me a flat out yes or no answer,"

I start to feel my face heating up.

"I don't really know how to do this, but I'm just going to say it. Momo, will you become a party of this clan." He specifies, "Will you marry me."

He pulls out the bell that he had originally made for Karin. This was a real proposal and before I can think I'm nodding and smiling. He puts the bracelet on my wrist and tightens the string.

* * *

_Karin's POV_

As I walk with Rose down the forest path back to the cave, I wonder what my next training session will be like. Urahara went back to his shop and the exhausted wolves trud far behind Rose and I.

Rose and I hear something out to the far left in the trees. I quickly write my name on my arm and slap out the whip.

"Show yourself." I say.

Rose unsheathes her sword and says loudly, "CHICKEN! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! BOCK BOCK!"

She started making retarded chicken noises, "Quit it, Rose!" I say.

Suddenly we here laughter from a behind a nearby tree. "Gotchya!" I say, rushing behind the tree.

When I make it around my hair flies up as I stop suddenly, I fell forward and lost my balance, landing on him.

The snow provided a soft landing for me and I sat up, he said, "Long time no see,"

His green eyes gleamed. And I leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

"Roka! Why the hell are you here!?"

He shook the snow out of his hair, "Why are you wearing pink?" He asked.

"So that's your sword release? Quite interesting-" He began.

"Karin! What's going on-" Rose steps behind the trees and see me siting on top of Roka.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She immediately asks.

"N-no! This is-"

"I'll just leave you to your business now! Ah! Young love." She walks away.

"No, you idiot! Come back!" And that's what I hate about her. Assume everything is as it seems.

"You know you look cute in those pony-tails."

I look back down at Roka, wasn't he supposed to be the enemy now? Didn't he assist Aizen in nearly killing me?

"What-"

Roka takes the chance and flips me over so that he's now on top of me. My hair flies out of the pony-tails and my grip on my whip is faint. I'm blushing a lot because for reasons I can't understand and all of a sudden Roka presses his lips against mine. I was thinking it was some type of spell that'd knock me out but it felt different this time. It wasn't a kiss that was just there, I felt it, and I wanted it for the first time. I was panting by the time he let go and I told myself that this wasn't right.

"You're probably really confused now, I know I'd be. I love you Karin. I will betray Aizen as many times as I need to to keep you safe...I'm sorry that you had to get dragged into this." He looks at my with pitiful eye.

Don't give me that look! Don't! Or else-

I break down crying and hug him really tight, "I-I can't take this anymore!" "I-I just want to go---Want to go home! Yuzu!" I hiccuped, "Dad!"

"Mom.."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hope you like it. I really am enjoying writing this. Konota Hitsugaya is one of my friends. She is Toshiro's actual older sister. ^.^**

**Reviewers to Thank:**

**Meggie-moo s**

**Turtle-chan in Blue**

**girlX901**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913**

**RosieLEK**

**THANKS SO MUCH! KEEP REVIEWING CAUSE I LOVE YOU!**

**LOVE YA,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences with Characters:**

**Karin: What the #!$% is the author of GPS System DOING?! WHY AM I FALLING FOR SOMEONE ELSE?**

**Toshiro: AND WHY AM I MARRYING SOMEONE ELSE.**

**Karin: Wait, you're marrying someone else?**

**Toshiro: Don't kill me! Please!**

**Karin: Where this bitch who stole my man! I'm gonna beat her face in and-**

**Author: Tune in next week to see the twists and turns of the love triangles concerning Karin, Toshiro, Momo, and Roka.**

**Rose: HEY! I've never been on this show! It's so cool in here! Hey! Do you think RukiaRocks should write a special chapter? If so, what about? Comment in your review and give your ideas. It might just become a extra chapter!**

**Karin: Rose! Did you steal Toshiro.**

**Rose: I don't even know who Toshiro!**

**Karin: You stole him didn't you!**

**Rose: What are you talking about?**

**Karin: *gets in cat fight**

**Shinigami Woman's Association:**

**Rangiku: Hey! Rangiku here! How's it going, readers?**

**Yachiru: Today we're going to introduce a new member of our Association! She's not a soul reaper..But she's my friend!**

**Yachiru: Welcome Aio!**

**Aio: Why are there a whole bunch of photos of Shiro-chan on the wall?**

**Yachiru: Because Toshiro-kun is the most rap-**

**Rangiku: He's just really liked!**

**Aio: Hotaru-neesan says she wants to marry Shiro-chan too.**

**Konota: Toshiro's butt ugly, who cares about him.**

**Rangiku: When did you get here?**


	7. Special: Rose and Urahara

Special: Together

"Hey Kisuke!" I yelled, poking his face.

"Stop it, Rose...." He mumbles and turns around.

"Class is over, Urahara. It's break time. SO WAKE UP!" Yourichi takes her foot and kicks him out of the desk.

"Yourichi! That's mean!" I say.

"He's a guy he can take it!"

"Ah...Shut up..That hurt..."

* * *

**Chapter Special: Rose and Urahara! Their relationship ?!**

"Yourichi this isn't right!" I say nervously.

She doesn't answer.

"You think so, too, Kisuke! Right?" I ask.

"I think it's gonna be fun!" His face brightens up with a smile and I blush. That smile always got me.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to! If you're not in don't come, you'll just be a burden!" Yourichi says.

I stutter, "N-no! I'm in! I just...Feel uncertain, you know. I've never done something like this."

Yourichi barks, "Alright them! We're off!"

It's mid term in the Soul Reaper Academy. And today we are about to commit our first juvenile crime. It's been around a month since I met Urahara in training. He mystified me from the moment I saw him because he was so excellent in everything he did. He noticed I was looking and one day just came up to me and introduced himself. After that he introduced me to Yourichi. And they became my first friends.

After awhile though, we started to talk about, or rather Yourichi and Urahara talked about, how training at the school wasn't what they expected; it was too easy. Both Yourichi and Urahara slide through class while I struggled everyday, I never tell them, though, and pretend I'm just as bored with classes as they are. But I suppose I shouldn't have done that because now we are doing something to supposedly relieve our boredom- egg the security guard's (that protect the seretai in which the soul reapers live)house.

"I don't have anything against the security guard, and I know you guys don't either. So why are we doing this?"

Yourichi and Urahara turn around and stare at me.

"One," Yourichi begins, "We're bored."

"And two," Urahara finishes, "We're soul reapers in training yet we are prevented from entering the seretai. The academy and the other soul reapers are basically flaunting in our faces that they're better than us and that we're ants. And that can be annoying."

"But what does the security guard have to do with it?" I ask.

Yourichi walks up to me and steps behind me. She comes up and grabs my breasts. I yelp and jump up. She laughs, "Where's you're brain, in your boobs? We don't care who's to blame! We just wanna show we're more than pawns!"

"Yourichi stop it!" I say shutting my eyes tight.

She laughs again and lets go, "Rose, you need to show off a bit more, your breasts are bigger than mine right now and you don't even show your cleavage!"

I blush and look away. We hear laughing and turn towards Urahara, "Who are you guys trying to impress anyway! I mean, seriously, I don't think guys care about that!"

Yourichi and I stared at him, Yourichi said, "Are you even a guy?"

I began, "Men are perverted outer space aliens, they love girls as exposed as possible."

Yourichi nods.

Urahara chuckles, "Well not me! I'm more interested in science that females. So I wouldn't know."

We ran into the market place and bought a ton of eggs, and what the heck! We bought toilet paper too 'cause we thought I'd be fun to roll it and egg it at the same time.

I don't understand why I'm doing this. And the close and close we get to rolling and egging the house the more I regret not sitting at home and studying. But I suppose I just wanted to spend time with my first friends in ages.

I was born into one of the lower clans of soul reapers, and hoping I could find a suitor in a greater clan, I was home schooled my entire life. I did not excel despite the teachings of the best tutors. If I had excelled I would have been more desirable; but my family settled for me being average in intelligence, and sent me to the Soul Reaper Academy. I was not the most popular young girl because I didn't come from nobility, but my looks took the eye of many teachers who allowed me to breeze through their classes and eventually become an honor student; this is where I met Kisuke.

I suppose until now I haven't had any friends..I wonder if Yourichi and Urahara will still be my friends after we graduate..

"What's up?" Yourichi asks.

"Oh nothing!" I say.

"Well keep up, you're lagging behind!" Kisuke says, he pats me on the head and laughs, winking at me.

"Hey Kisuke?" I ask him after we walked for awhile.

"Hmm?"

"What is It you like about me?" I asked, and then I shook my head, "What I mean is, why is it you are my friend?"

"Well that's a strange question!" Yourichi says.

"Well I guess it's 'cause you looked lonely...I mean, I'd heard a lot of rumors from other people about you. Nasty rumors that talked about a lot of things,"

"Including you being some sort of slut for the teachers and that's why you passed all your classes," Yourichi added.

I looked away, that's partially true...

"I just knew by looking at you that you weren't like that. And it irritated me that they thought like that. I guess that the main reason...." Kisuke smiles at me and adds, "But I also became your friend because you're just so cute."

I blushed and looked away.

"It is true! She's small and has huge breasts!" Yourichi ran up behind me and grabbed my breasts again.

"Ah!"

"What about you, Yourichi?" I asked after she stopped doing that.

"Well I became friends with you because of your personality," Yourichi laughs, "I love how your so innocent, I just like that quality."

* * *

_**Five Years later**_

I am now a senior in the Soul Reaper Academy. Over the years Yourichi excelled far more than expected and quickly skipped junior and senior year and became the head of the stealth force; leaving Kisuke and I the only left to with-hold our friendship. Kisuke and I don't see Yourichi very often, but she promises to come around for our reunion next year. I suppose being a clan leader is a lot of work. I wouldn't know because as soon as I graduate I'll be married off and become a trophy wife.

Today is our first training fighting real hollows and you wouldn't believe how scared I am. As the gates to the training area slide open I cling to Kisuke nervously. He smiles at me and looked down.

"You scared?" He asks.

"Aren't you?" I ask.

He shakes his head. Oh yeah, that's because he's the leader of this group and he's supposed to be fearless. Our platoon has a total of 7 members and our leader is Kisuke. We all have communication devices to alert another platoon of our seniors-the ranking soul reapers in the soul society- if anything goes wrong.

We have prepared greatly for this training and since I'm the co-captain of this platoon I suppose I should be confident. But I'm just scared out of my mind.

This training arena is actually a quarantined area of the world of the living.. It's not much different from how we are in the soul society, except for the British housing is made of stone and all the buildings are squished together. The time of day for the arena just happens to be night and the fire lit street lamps give of eery shadows on the whole street.

Our platoon is ready and draws their swords, all except me who instead of drawing her sword, runs to Kisuke for help.

"Stop it, you'll make the others nervous!" He whispers.

"But I-"

"Are you two like a couple? Why is it she keeps clinging to you?" One girl says.

"Focus! Everyone get in your groups! Find your partners and split up in the directions we planned out before!" Kisuke motioned is hand outward and everyone found their partners and spread out.

"We are being graded by how well we perform! If you keep this up you'll end up in the 4th squad." Kisuke whispers and winks at me.

Kisuke is obviously my partner since I asked him to be and because we're the captain and co-captain. I follow straight behind Kisuke and focus on looking at he back of him and not around me. I haven't told him my whole story yet and how I'm just going through Soul Reaper training to get more credits before I get auctioned off to the highest noble family who wants me.

Kisuke suddenly stops and looks around, "There's a stupid one." He says, "Doesn't even bother to hide his spirit energy."

Kisuke flash steps away and I'm left alone. I looked around nervously and draw my sword. All I once a huge wind blows upward created by a mass falling down. The ground shakes as whatever just fell lands behind me. And it's definitely big. I don't even feel like turning around because I know I'm dead anyway. I wasn't prepared, it's too close for me to use kido, and cutting it will only anger it and make it want to torture me instead of end in quick.

I feel another strong win and I know either his teeth or his hands are coming for me. And it does, its big hands grab underneath my chest and lifts me up. It turns me around and laughs, "Hey, It's a cute one!"

He tightens his grip on me and I wince, letting out a little moan, "So then, how will I torture you?"

Ok then scratch that, he tortures me even if I didn't anger him. Must be one that likes to watch women suffer.

"What's with all you girls wearing the same outfit? You should wear something more sexy." It says.

It takes its open arm and punches in the glass of the nearby shop, I suppose a boutique. He pulls out some blue outfit.

"See!" He shoved it in my face, "This should be what you wear!"

I look away from it and he tightens his grip on me. I let out a little cry and turned back to him.

"You need to learn, some manners, won't you even try it on?" I don't talk, I just glare at him. _Where are you Kisuke? _"Fine then, I'll help you put it on!"

My eyes widened, he's going to- "No, no! Please! Don't!"

If I could get my hands free I could call in to the other platoon to help me. But this hollow it's letting me. He pins me down on the ground and runs his huge finger down the fold where my kimono crosses over; my kimono comes open and my undergarments are visible. I squeal and he laughs evilly. _Why isn't anyone coming for me? _My sword shakes in my hand, my hands are so numb, the blood circulation in them was cut off and look away painfully, I don't want to see what this hollow will do.

"Kisuke.." I mumble. He was my only hope, and now he's not coming...Oh well..I'm going to die so it doesn't matter if I'm defiled before that. And anyways I'm not missing much, my life will basically be a rainy day after I graduate. Oh well.... To bad for me.

I feel huge pressure on me as the hollows great hands pull down on my pants. Strange..The air is cool and it feels nice on my skin..And I don't know why but I can feel my eyes watering...I guess dying doesn't really suit me.

Then suddenly the pressure on my hands is released. I look up and watch Kisuke lop off the hollow's arm and jump up, decapitating him. And this is all I can take, my eyes spill out with tears as I run up to Kisuke. I yell out his name and hug him.

"Are you hurt?" He asks.

"No, no! Just a few bruises here and there!" I smiles so bright and dry my eyes.

"Sorry it took so long...I didn't know that you'd be attacked."

"Don't apologize!" I say.

He stares down at me with wide eyes, and then they curiously glide down my open shirt. I blush and slap him, "I thought you said you weren't interested in women!"

"That was five year ago!" He rubs the marks off his cheek and on top of that I'm not interested in women," He looks back down at me, "I'm interested in you."

I blush again, "I-I'm still a girl so-"

He looks away from me at the boutique that was ruined, "You know you're quite the beautiful girl, I'd be jealous of whoever gets to have you as his wife."

My hands tighten on his shihokshou, _I owe it to him to tell. _"Kisuke I- I won't be going into the on of the 13 squads...I.."

I looked up at him and stuttered,"As soon as I graduate I'm going to be betrothed to the next noble clan to insure my own clan's position in the soul society....So I won't ever be getting married to anyone that I might...Like..." I blush and look up, "Not that I like you! I just..." I turned away again.

He stares at me hard and I don't know what he's trying to tell me, "You really should've told Yourichi and I sooner."

"I know I should've but I didn't know how to tell you guys, and I didn't even know that you'd care..."

"Well of course we care, we're your friends aren't we?"

* * *

_**Final Senior Year's End: Graduation training**_

Senior phase in the Academy came and went quickly. For our Graduation presents we received out Zanpakuto which would eventually manifest and be able to release into a greater weapon. Originally we were all given the standard foot-soldier type sword that doesn't accept spirit energy.

Today is our 15th day of training to find our sword release. Kisuke already found is sword release, as expected, on day 2 (he was sick on day 1) and it is a fire-type. Quite impressive, it's a beautiful sword too. I hope he has a great time in the 13 squads and is successful; he's at a different training ground than I am now, learning the techniques his sword holds comes next.

I take my sword in both hands and spill my spirit energy into it. It shakes in my hands, the blade glows, and the glow leaves. I sigh, _what is it I'm lacking?_

"Hey!" I here a familiar voice. And I feel to hands on my breasts, I yelp and jump up, looking behind me.

"Yourichi!" I yell. She laughs and winks at me. Her uniform was different. The sleeves and the back of the shihokshou where cut off. She cut her hair too, and her chest grew too..I suppose we where the same cup size now...

I began, "So how's life been?"

Yourichi shakes her hand from left to right, "So, so..I met this little girl my training. She an interesting one, reminds me of you, but smaller breasts."

I laugh, "Is that so..."

"Listen...Kisuke told me about your families plan after graduation and.."

I interrupted her, "Oh did he!" I smiled bitterly, "I'll get him later for tell my secret, ha ha ha...It's fine really, I'm sure I'll live a happy life with whoever I'm betrothed to!"

She shakes her head, "No you're definitely not. I admire that you managed to at least try and keep from getting us mixed up in this but I can't let you let your life go."

She quiet for awhile and says, "I've arranged to request for you to be inducted into the Shihoin Clan. I know for a fact combat is not your style, and I'm sure you don't like the stealth force's work, that's why, even though it's no better than being a trophy wife, you can stay at my manor and-"

I exclaimed, "No! You can't do that! The Shihoin clan is one of the 3 great houses! I could never accept that I-"

"I've already done it, you know. I'm the leader of the clan and the stealth force, no one will oppose me, so it's no problem to let you in. Now on the matter of your job in the-"

My eyes water and I jump up and hug her, "You're the best friend in the world!"

She says, "but you'll have to be an assassin and-"

"I don't care! I'll do any work at all! It doesn't matter, I-I...Oh you're the best friend ever!" I hug her so tight it hurts my arms.

* * *

_**11 years forward**_

With time I found my Zanpakuto's ability and graduated. It was more than my parents could ever imagine, being connected to one of 3 great houses was only in their dreams. They immediately turned down all bachelors and gave up on betrothal. Instead they accepted Yourichi's proposal and immediately put me in the stealth force. By the end of my training I had already assassinated 12 people I didn't know.

After awhile killing became second nature to me and soon after my aptitude changed dramatically. Yourichi comes by my place in the Shihoin manor every once in awhile, but she gets so busy there's not many times when she can come. It's been 10 years since I've seen Kisuke and I heard he became a captain just like Yourichi did. They work together a lot, but I never see him since our graduation a year ago.

My Zanpakuto is basically useless in helping me kill, so I don't use it, I still carry it though, just in case. My Zanpakuto's ability is to be able to create any life. That's all I know because once I made a parakeet. But I don't know how far I can go, if I can create humans, if I can mix species, if there's a price to making my animal, If I can also use my sword to take away life. I've never used it so I wouldn't know.

Today I am assassinating my 103rd person. I've only been out of training for a month but killing is already nothing to me.

I slide on the black uniform of the stealth force on and tie the mask around my face. I grab my standard weapons: daggers, shirikins, and a small kata. I pack them all away at the bottom of my shoes and tied to my thighs, Some in my bra, others, ponytails for my hair. Unlike when I was in school, I have two pony tails instead of one. And my hair has grown down to there center of my back. My red eyes are not as innocent as they used to be.

I flash step carefully through the seretai and make it to this place. The 12th squad barracks. I jumped up on the roof of the walls that block out intruders. I run along the roof until I see the open deck of the barracks. Focusing my night-vision-adapted eyes I look at the flooring. Cherry wood...I identified 3 miss screwed planks of wood that where likely to creek if I stepped on them. I noted them and flash stepped behind a tree in the courtyard. Quickly, I ran over to the barracks and ran along the flooring. I stopped in front of the view of the only room in the barracks who's lights where still on.

The order given to me is obsolete, I am to kill anyone with rooms that are lit. I eyeball for the creeks in the floor...None. I grab my dagger and flip the blade in so that it won't shine and give me away. I sit and wait until the light goes out. About 30 minutes after light leaves to room I open the door slightly and flash step into the darkest place in the room. I inch up to the person asleep in bed and I get on my knees, preparing my dagger to strike.

Suddenly the person in the bed sits up and tries to use binding kido on me. I flash step backward and pull the two shirikins from my hair, I sling them at the figure who pulls up their sword in its sheath and blocks them which lodges in the sheath. I expect them to unsheathe their sword and kill me, but they throw away their sword and run over to me. My hair flight everywhere as I feel them using kido at me. I can't get caught so in a last attempt to evade their touch I fall on the ground and trip them.

They're on the ground, good, just where I'm best. I get on top of them and grab the dagger at the bottom of my shoe. I point it toward their neck and then I can feel my arms being squeezed and the pressure pulling me backward. I'm being flipped. And all of a sudden I'm on my back and my hair is out of my face on the ground. I've never had this much trouble killing people. I'm panting and my eyes are wide, gasping for the face of the person who will likely kill me.

They kick their sword over to them and open the blade slightly. I keep my eyes wide open, I want to see how this person who defeats me decides to kill me.

"Benihime, light," they whisper and I remember that name. In an instant the candles are lit with fire and light is shed on both of the figures. Our eyes widen at the sight of one another.

"Kisuke!" I whisper.

He pulled off my mask and smiles, "Long time no see,"

We sit up and I realize what I had just been order to do; kill Kisuke..So I can't return unless I end his life. I glanced at his as he pours me a drink. His hair is longer and his eyes look a lot less adventurous.

"So then you're supposed to kill me and you're trying to figure out now if you should kill me while my back is turned, right?"

My eyes widened and I looked away, "You always read me so well.."

"Well that's only because you're so easy to read." He laughs, handing me a drink.

"It's been a long time since I last saw you." I said.

"10 years if I remember correctly," He adds.

"Do you know why they ordered to killed me?" He asked, toasting with me. We clacked our drinks together and drank.

"No," I say after I finish drinking, "I'm the assassin, I'm just shown where the person is, and I kill them."

"So you're the captain of the science squad! Impressive!" I say.

"How'd you end up like that? If you don't mind me saying, you were no against killing, how did you end up this way?"

I sigh and shake my head. He doesn't bring it up again.

"So then, are you gonna kill me?" He asks.

I laugh, "I don't think I could ever do that, I'll just explain things to Yourichi and-"

"You know you're just as cute as ever," He sighed.

I blushed, "W-what?"

"I'll explain it to her, not you, she is your commander now, you can't visit her, she visits you."

I look down, "That's right..It's been 10 years and the thought that she's my superior still hasn't set in."

Urahara laughs, "It doesn't matter, we'll always be friends no matter what," He smiles and frizzes up my hair like he always up to.

I take his hand and press it to my chest and he blinks and blushes, "What're doing?"

I close my eyes, "Just stay like this, will you? I just...Wanna feel the touch of another living human for awhile." He smiles and nods.

* * *

_**40 years later**_

As time passed I was finally inducted as a ranking member of the 2nd squad. Finally I was a lieutenant. And at that time serious training was needed on my Zanpakuto which was not properly exercised.

For the first time in 50 years I held and sword in my hands. I flashed back to all my other days in which I had no many happy experiences with my sword and friends. I hid my face in my hair and felt the sword slipping out of my hands. But that's when I saw hands around mine and someone whispering in my ear, "Focus, remember?"

I looked behind me and I saw Kisuke, he waved and me and I hastily back up and bowed respectfully, "Urahara Taicho! What a pleasure!"

"You're making me feel lonely, it's Kisuke, remember."

I looked up from my bow and then back down, "Sir, I cannot call you that, it is not permitted...Unless it it ordered."

He grins and says, "I order you to act like my old friend, Rose."

I run over and hug him, "It's been SO long! How have you been?" He laughs and looks away, scratching the back of his head.

"Something happened didn't it?" I say, looking concerned.

He laughed, "No! It's just tough, science isn't all it's cracked up to be...I guess I'm not interested in it anymore,"

I flash back to when he said, 'I'm not interested in women, I'm interested in you'. I blush and look away from him, stepping back,

"Well I have to get to training! I'll see you later then,"

That's the first time when I noticed something was wrong. And my suspicions where revealed when I was out on patrol at night after a festival.

As I turned the corner I saw a mob of soul reapers crowding around something.

"Hey! The festival is over! Go back to your barracks!" I yell but then I realize they aren't standing around lighting sparklers gleefully, they all have their sword unsheath and are waiting to strike something.

It's a good thing they didn't hear me. I hastily run being the corner, I've been an assassin so of course they won't notice me. I glanced at them over the edge of the corner and I realized, they weren't soul reapers, they where assassins like I used to be. About forty!Why in the world where there so many? Was this a really tough opponent? Or was the person who hired them concerned that the job needed to be done right and quick. It looks like they caught him off guard because in a split second all the assassins where gone and I rushed over to the person to see if I could help.

When I ran over the face-down person looked way too familiar and when I turned them around It was confirmed, Kisuke. He had 8 severe wounds and several smaller ones. Five ribs where broken and his kidneys where punctured. I didn't do well in healing kido, but I have to try.

My hands glowed as I put my hands over the stab wound next his heart.

"Hey there, am I seeing things or that Rose?" He mumbled.

I shush him and keep my healing strong. I knew it was no good, he'd already bled way to much, and they fact that the assassins left means he was close to death, close enough to leave the job unfinished. Nevertheless I....

I poured all the spirit energy I could into healing and my hands glowed even more. He look my hand and pushed in down, shaking his head. I looked him in the eye and he smiled like he always did. That same smile.

Tears poured down my eyes, I knew I couldn't do anymore.

"What are you doing idiot!? Let me heal you-"

"Please," He whispered, "Please just let me feel the touch of another human being..."

My eyes turned red and puffy and I nodded, taking in a quick, broken breath.

"I messed up Rose," he explained and I shushed him again and shook my head, "Save your energy, you can tell me when the fourth squad heals you you're better!"

He laughs weakly, "You really should've been in the fourth squad, what am I kidding, they can't help anyway...I'm already done for.." His pulse weakens and I grab his hands tight.

"Please don't go!" I shake my head and I can feel the drops of the rain on my face, or is that just tears? "No! No! You can't-"

"What a horrible day to die..I wanted it...To be sunny....Oh well.." He looks at me and smiles, "It doesn't matter, But let's at least have a little bit of light."

He takes he hand an places it on my cheek, I take my other hand and grab that, "I want to see that cute smile? Will you show me it?"

I can feel my chin shaking but I my lips shake into a smile, "H-here see! I-I'm smiling! See! Are you looking?"

"Yes, it's so lovely..." His eyes dim and his hand slips out of mine, I catch it and press it up against my cheek again, "No! Don't go!" I smile, "Look, I'm smiling, I'm!-"

His smiles and closes his eyes. I knew it. Why? Why him? He didn't do anything.

I burst into tears and cried out, "You can't go!" I said, "Please! Come back!"

Why is it, I wonder, that I haven't died. I killed a lot more people than this man did, and why is it that I'm the one crying now? Am I being cursed to live because I've killed so much? I don't want to, I don't want to take away everything this man has. I can't! Why is it this has to happen? Is it happening because god wants to show me my punishment is being alone forever, is being guilty for cutting so many lives short.

I gripped my sword tight and unsheathed it. I threw the sheath aside in the rain. I can create life so why can't I revive it? I know now from training that it does take some of my life force to create something and depending on how intricate the species you are creating is. I take my sword and point it at my heart, _Take my life then, that'll be enough to revive him._

_You know I cannot bring back the dead. We cannot. Unless we created it ourselves._

_I don't care!_ I tell my Zanpakuto.

_Bring him back! Please I just want him...To smile...I want him to live! He has to live!_

I take the blade and am about to stab it into my heart when my sword glows and disappears. My head drops and I hopelessly slouch on Kisuke's body. My Zanpakuto took away my sword because I was not in the right mind to her. I looked around hopelessly and in the same place where my Zanpakuto disappeared, a white bow and arrow appeared. I stood up and pick up the bow in the arrow.

A new resolve has been found in me and I feel the dawn of a new power awake. I grab the bow tight and knock the arrow. This has got to be it! I walk right over Kisuke and looked down on him. I aim and fire at his heart.

Immediately I feel a sharp pain to my left eye and it burns. I can't understand what's going on but the pains so bad I drop the bow in one hand and grab my eye with the other. I can feel the pain getting the better of me and my legs give out way to quickly. And before I knew it, my only good eye closes.

* * *

The sun is high in the sky when I awake and Urahara's peering over me. I open my left I but can't see anything, not even the color red or black. Don't tell me I lost my eye!

"Hey there," He says.

I realize I'm lying in his lap and I hastily sit up.

"Urahara! Are you ok?! Am I dead too or did I bring you back?!"

He laughs and flicks my nose, "You felt that, right? So you're not dead. That's some banki you have there, it saved my life!"

My eyes widened, "That was my Banki? Wait, I have a Banki?!"

He laughed again, "I guess you didn't notice it...."

I lean toward him and feel all over his chest and stomach, "You're healed? You're heal!"

I fell backwards on to the hard stone, relieved, "Ow!" I said when my head hit the stone.

Urahara peers over my and crawls on top of me. I blush by how close he his.

"Thanks for saving me." He says.

I smile and look away. Oh, he just wanted to thank me, I though he was going to-

"You still interest me so much you know...Oh right, and I have a thank you present!"

I turn toward his curiously and he presses his lips against mine. My eyes widen and I believe this is my first kiss. I don't know what to do so I just sit there; my eyes still just as wide as before. It's hot, like I'm drinking something so very hot! I could understand what was happening but I liked it and I wanted it..I want more. And instinctively I close my eyes and put my hands on his head.

He opens his eyes and chuckles as he and I pant together, "That...What hot!" I pant.

He laughs, "That was awesome...But Yourichi kisses better."

I look at him and slap the back of his head, "You kiss Yourichi too?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**How'd you like it? Review review review!**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Turtle-chan in Blue**

**meggie-moo s**

**RosieLEK**

**oOoHKoOo**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**DC-BA**

**Rossetto-chan**

**No conferences w/ characters or Shinigami Woman's Association since this is a special.**

**To be Continued**


	8. The Black Knight

The Black Knight

"Momo-chan try this one on next!" Hotaru yelled.

"Hold on! Aio asked me to try on the blue on before that!"

"But you already stole Toshiro-niisan from me so you at least owe me the wedding dress of my dreams!"

It's been a week since Karin's disappearance and the only remote sign of her being alive was the message Roka gave to us the night she had disappeared. Hotaru has assumed the I-know-everything position as apposed to her former jealousy over Momo's engagement to me. Konota has stopped calling Momo a slut and Aio has sustained her bubbly aptitude even after hearing she will receive a new sister.

Today is the "best" part of the wedding planning. Picking out the wedding dress. Personally I hate this part because it takes the longest. All I can do is stay here, leaning up against the door way and watching intently. Saying things like, "You look great," "That's fine," Frankly it's just boring and the only thing I can think about is that I'm giving up seeing Karin in those dresses.

Momo runs her fingers down the white fabric of her dress. She holds the skirt on either side and it up. She looks at herself in the mirror and turns slightly, inspecting the back of her dress. This was what, her 5th, 6th dress? This dress what sleeveless and was in the style of the antebellum dresses. There was, however, no bustle, corset, or bustier. Only the intricate skirt and carefully threaded skirt was antebellum. The fabric of the skirt was parted and pinned up.

Momo shook her head, "Wa—y too puffy!"

She tried on at least two more dresses before finally stopping in front of her reflection. Hotaru had picked out this dress. It was the palest blue. Sleeveless-again, except for two stray flaps of fabric hanging down from her shoulders. The top stopped at the bottom of her chest and the skirt stretched down to her knees. The thin layer of transparent silk that was the top of her skirt was connected to two rings on her middle fingers.

She gasped and twirled once, then twice. She asked Konota what she thought.

"It's....It suits you." She whispered. And I think that's the first complement she's ever given anyone. At least, that I've heard of.

Hotaru sneaks up behind Momo and puts a flowered veil over her head. Momo, surprised, turns around and smiles at her. Hotaru and Aio giggle, "This outfit is so cute! It looks great on you!"

Momo looked at herself in mirror, "You think so?" She asked. Then she looked at me in the reflection, I glanced at her in the mirror and avoided I contact. Her eyes dimmed and she smiled slightly, "Let's go pick out your suit now!" She said to me. And I was pulled away.

Hotaru and Aio immediately followed. Momo turned around and got on her knees, "I need to take to Shiro-chan here alone, can you go hang out with your big sis for a bit?"

They whine but nod and turn away.

When they're gone she turns to me and laughs, "This isn't the way I wanted it, you know. I'm happy, really. But you know it's just hurtful to see you suffering like that."

I don't answer her.

"You're always thinking about her, right? Even now.." She asks.

"Just forget it. I'm doing all this to make sure she's out of my life." I sigh.

"I know you, you _can't_ live without her. I always see how you look at her." She assured.

"I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing it for her. So don't try and convince me to do anything else." I stop listening to her and turn away.

At the door way she calls my name, "Toshiro,"

I stop. "She wouldn't want this either. I love you, but it doesn't heal anyone when you're hurting yourself."

I stand there and wait for her to continue.

"Don't you notice anything about my wedding dress?" She questioned.

I turned around and looked at her again. Now that she mentioned it, the top was a little too big for her chest and the way the top was designed was that it was short so the skirt covered her stomach. This was a common style for woman prepare for a wedding when they're....

My eyes widened, "But wee didn't even-"

She shushed me, "You catch on quick don't you. Don't worry, the child isn't yours..."

She walked toward me and passed me up, re-entering into the boutique with Konota, Hotaru, and Aio where waiting.

"It's Roka's."

_**Karin's POV**_

"Your pathetic!! It's been 7 days and you haven't improved in 6." Urahara says.

I smirk, "Well I nicked your arm there just a second ago, didn't I?"

Urahara widened his stance and stepped on the red snow bellow. He made and effort to not notice the blood running down his arm and soaking his kimono.

"It's barely a scratch..." He says. And it seems like it to him because he barely flinches under the pain.

I watch Rose from the far corner of my eye. She's sitting on the ground, her wolves all lying beside her. In her lap, Pantis lies his head down and she strokes it softly. Previously she and Urahara had decided the best thing for me now is to train under him and she would not be included in it to insure the best conditions for my already backwards Zanpakuto.

"I think that's pretty good considering Ichi-nii couldn't even touch you." I said.

"I've got to admit, despite being warped by being trained as if it were a ice-based Zanpakuto, and its unusual release, her Zanpakuto turned out quite a bit stronger than what we thought." Rose says.

I retract my lipstick, put on its cap, and request a break. I've just been itching to slap Roka right about now.

We walk back to camp to find Roka right where he's supposed to be, duck-taped to the cave wall as he has been for the past 5 days.

_**Yeah for flashbacks! ^.^**_

_**5 days Earlier**_

_**Karin's POV**_

It took me about 8 seconds after I stopped getting emotional to actually process what he'd done-what he'd done for the second time but seemed so much more real. I staggered back and shook my head. He didn't kiss me because he liked me, did he. Then his words flashed through me head, _I love you, Karin_.

He was obviously under some kind of spell err something..Yeah! That was it! I ran up to him and slapped him across the face, did that do the trick?

"What was that for?"

"Are you sane again?" I asked.

"What?"

I slap him again.

"Stop it!" He said.

I looked up at him curiously, "You're serious then, you love me?"

"Well yeah," He said calmly.

That's when I took Akahanahime in my hand and used it as a rope to tie him up. With some minor troubles I finally got it around him.

"You are obviously insane and under Aizen's control." I say.

"Ah, why? Just because I love you."

"Well yeah, the only people that like me are retarded or insane. Toshiro's retarded and insane, but that's just natural. You, on the other hand, I don't believe you like me." I say.

"Well yeah, 'cause I don't!"

_Admitting you don't like me already?_

"you don't?" I ask.

"I love you."

I fall over in the snow and when I get back up I snarl, "There's something wrong with you."

_**Flash forward! Yeah!^.^**_

_**5 days later; present time**_

_**Karin's POV**_

"So then, have you finally come to your senses?" I say, poking Roka's cheek.

He groans and mumbles, "I've been fine this whole time. It's you who duck tapes people to walls!"

"Shut up! The quicker you stop babbling nonsense the quicker you'll be free. Now get up," I tell him.

He glares at me, "How the hell am I supposed to get up; when you duck-taped me to the wall!"

"Oh get off my back about that!" I sigh and use Akahanahime to whip off the tape. He's not running, obviously, because he's still mental. Honestly I'm not keeping him captive because I actually think there's something wrong with him liking me. I just want to get information out of him and I sure as hell won't tell him that or he won't give out anything; so I think I'll just stick with the insane theory.

There are so many things that puzzled me, and most of them, Roka can answer.

I drag Roka out of the cave with me, I don't see why I can't talk to him privately.

"When you come back, I have some news for you," Urahara says.

I sigh, more harping on my training skills, "Alright," And I walk away, Roka following like a lost puppy.

_**!New!~Rose's POV**_

Urahara sighs. He walks over and sits on the hay beside me.

"So then, you're still alive?" He laughs.

"Well you are too, though you've let yourself go quite a bit." I say, letting my eyes examine him.

"What! I still work out!" He whines.

I smiles, "Sure you do,"

"So then, how do you live out here? I mean, you can hunt, but in the winter...And you also need clothing which I know you can't buy,"

"I've made use of my old Zanpakuto. I used it to make this very cave, I used it to make my own silkworm farm, and I used to to create the wolves to keep me company," I say.

"But you can't do that! Because of the way your Zanpakuto works, your body will collapse!"

"Your really think so?" I say, lying back on the hay, "Well the sooner the better, We've bother lived for far too long."

"Can't argue there.." He says.

"You've changed a lot," He begins, "Whatever happened to the sky young girl I knew before?"

I chuckled, "Those days are long past for me. As I said, aging only matures you...Ok. Maybe you're an exception,"

We both laughed.

"Time is not in our favor," Urahara says seriously.

"Karin needs to speed up her training and the soul society better be hauling ass pretty soon. They aren't doing anything. If our plans are correct, separating them would bring Toshiro to the realization he needs the Soul Society to defeat Aizen and ultimately keep Karin safe," I said.

"But Toshiro is not always predictable....He hasn't told the Soul Society anything, nor does he plan to. He is, however, marrying his childhood friend, Momo."

"That's problematic..." I say.

"Not only that but Karin isn't excelling at all without Toshiro. And if we don't figure out something soon, Aizen will get the upper hand."

"I know that everyone is getting suspicious of you back in Karakura. Have you let Yourichi know what's going on?"

"Yes, and she's trying to make an effort to get into the soul society and pass on the information Toshiro did not give to Soifon."

"Soifon? She's still around? That little brat from way back when?"

"It seems so," Urahara says.

"Well then, now that we know what's going on, how will we make our move?" I say.

"Small steps, first we have to get Toshiro back. And that's why You're going to be my date to Toshiro and Momo's Wedding."

I laugh, "Right...And what are we going to do with Karin?" I ask.

"We'll bring her with us, and at the ceremony we tell her who's getting married and she'll throw a fit. We need to destroy the wedding."

I nod, "I don't recall you ever thanking me,"

"For what?"

"Well I gave my eyes for you, and you better believe I brought your sorry ass back from the dead,"

He begins to say thanks but then I laugh, "I'm not done."

"Just remember not to get too reckless. If you die again I can't bring you back,"

"I wasn't asking you to," He says.

I giggle and stand up, "Times are changing, we better better believe old dogs can't learn new tricks; because it seems like I just keep coming back to you no matter where I am in life."

"Is that a problem, I seem to recall a certain someone had a crush on me; and if what you say is true, that should not have changed," He laughs.

"You're right, it hasn't...The only thing that is different now is the fact I've already had my first kiss," I smirk, "My first and last,"

"Wait, you mean back then when I..?"

"Yep,"

"Wow, you're a natural at kissing then," He laughed, "And you seriously haven't kissed anyone else?"

"Well no, because like you said, I only have one crush. But instead of taking him selfishly I'll leave him out for my best friend to take. Because I know she likes you more than I do." I say, laughing.

_**Roka's POV**_

"That..Can't be right...It can't!" Karin says.

I specify, "Toshiro and Momo _are_ getting married,"

Suddenly my head throbs with pain.

_Your spoiling the show. _An all too familiar voice pangs in my head.

I don't respond and shut my eyes tight, hoping to sensor out the order.

_This is a game between adults. The pawns shouldn't get in the way. Be sure not to tell too much more information to our special knight now. _

I put my hands over my ears and shake my head, Karin looks at me curiously and mumbles something.

_I can- I will have my way. I am not a pawn. I will live. I will survive. I am not Aizen's pawn. I will..I will...I will have my way. _I keep saying.

_**Third Person POV**_

Aizen sets his black queen down on the board and removes his pawn.

"Looks like we lost a pawn." He smirks.

"Everything is set in Motion. I hope you remember who's my queen."

He sets up the white pieces of the chess board and when the board is set he sits back in his isolated thrown, Gin to his left, Kaname to his right.

"I look forward to playing with you, Urahara Kisuke."

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Review and tell me! Hope you did!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**meggie-moo s**

**RosieLEK**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**oOoHKoOo**

**Blueberry Absinth (again . lol)**

**Love ya'll,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences w/ Characters:**

**Karin: The Author is sick so I'm taking over. Toshiro! Wash my feet.**

**Toshiro: Why?**

**Karin: Cause your my slave.**

**Toshiro:???**

**Karin: Just do it or I'll keep hitting you as punishment for marrying Momo.**

**Toshiro: Yes 'mam!**

**Shinigami Woman's Association:**

**Yachiru: Today we're welcoming the newest member of the Shinigami Woman's Association! The small girl with huge breasts, Rose!**

**Rose: Hey there!**

**Rangiku: Holly Shit she's so cute! Look at how pretty.**

**Rose: Where.**

**Rangiku:You silly! **

**Soifon: Don't I know you from somewhere?**

**Rangiku: Who cares? We have an activity to celebrate Rose's induction into the Association.**

**Rose: There's an activity?**

**Rangiku: Well it isn't for you, really. More for the guys drooling over you outside.**

**Rangiku: *over speaker* ATTENTION ALL GUYS! A CUTE, FIVE FOOT ONE GIRL WITH RED HAIR AND APPROXIMATELY C IN CUP SIZE IS LOOKING FOR A DATE! THE FIRST PERSON TO FIND HER GETS HER FOR ALL SHE'S WORTH!**

**Rose: What?**

**Rangiku: Better run.**

**To be continued**


	9. The Pawns

The Pawns 

Rose zipped up the back of my dress and slipped on her gloves. I pinned up my hair and put on my lipstick. Today is the day of the wedding that Rose and Urahara invited me to, this is definitely Toshiro and Momo's wedding but they haven't told me that, probably in hopes of getting me to flip out when I find out.

Rose convinced Urahara to give her money and together she and I bought dresses and makeup for the occasion. My dress was nothing special. A standard yellow sundress that reached just bellow my knees. Obviously I didn't pick it out because of the yellow part but when I put it on I found it rather suiting. Rose is good at choosing stuff for people. The dress is covered in white Polk-a-dots and around my lower waist is a pink waistband. The dress is sleeves and not very low cut.

Rose, on the other hand, wore something just as simple. A dark blue dress that was slim, it just reached her knees. She had put her hair up in a half-up half-down bun and put a light blue rose veil on top of it. On me, she looked at my hair I had pinned up and took it down. She fumbled around in my old kimono and found a little blue pin which she put up in my hair.

And finally the wedding came.

Urahara was like all guys when a dance came around, he was cleaned up and stuck in a monkey suit. He and Rose walked together like they where a couple err something and that's when I thought something might be going on between them, but then I just shook away the idea because I had much bigger things to worry about.

The wedding was outside in the sun and for some reason, in the world of the living. I saw Rangiku and Renji, that afro dude soul reaper, and so many other Shinigami all in Gigai. I then saw little children, one with pink hair, another with white. Then another that was slightly older and had hair like Ich-nii's. They where all girl and they played happily together. They must have been the flower girl.

I was looking around for the brides maids when I stumbled in front of Toshiro conversing happily with someone. He turned away from them, waved, and then looked in my direction. His eyes widened as he saw me and I hastily ran off. I could hear him though, calling my name and following me. So as I ran I made sure to knock over everything in my path, including, unfortunately, the wedding cake.

It fell over on top of someone and Toshiro stopped right before it touched him. That felt good. I ran off, pushing everyone over until I made it to the rose garden and stopped, deciding to blow off some steam.

I know that It's better for Toshiro since Aizen is after me to stay away from him..I know that..But He makes me so mad! He told me he didn't like Momo in the slightest. Oh who am I kidding it doesn't matter what he said because I'm not supposed to interfere with what he does.

So as I bathe myself in light I hear someone say, "You look awfully pretty. The last time I saw you in a dress was at homecoming!"

I look to my right and there she way. Like a ghost, Yuuki, my old friend, stood before me with warm eyes. She was in a lilac dress and had a daisy pinned in her hair. I ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Yuuki! How are you?"

"I'm fine, sweetie, but you...How are you?" She says pulling away and looking me in the eye.

"I'm great, why?"

"Because this wedding I thought that...Never mind." She could tell I didn't want to talk about what happened with Toshiro and I.

I gave her a gentle smile and invited her to sit down. And we talked for awhile about life. And I found she had a new boyfriend! Heh, if I could I'd give him a little pep talk and a little beating to show him what happens if he broke up with her. But that was if I was a normal school girl, which I wish I still was..At least, back they way I was, killing hollows with soccer balls, and things of that sort. I never wanted my life to swivel so far off track...

_Toshiro's POV_

Why did she feel the need to destroy our wedding cake? Karin is so infuriating! Ah! Actually, though...I'm just glad she's alive. And seeing me getting married to Momo has probably just freaked her out and that's why she won't talk to me. I ran after her out of impulse and I should have done so..

Though if I still loose my composure just because she's nearby, it means big trouble. I have to stay away from her for now to keep my position as Captain of squad 10 intact. Because by doing this it will ultimately lead her her safety.

I sit down on a bench and sigh. I see someone out of the corner of my eye come and sit next to me.

"What could the groom be sulking about on his wedding day? Bills? Future kid's insurance? The new house you're going to have to buy? The cost of that suit? Na! I don't think it's any of those, am I wrong?"

I look up and the voice belongs to a girl with red hair. It's long, like Karin's and stretches on to the bench, only she has bangs, Karin doesn't anymore. I look at her youthful face which was scared by an eye patch covering her left eye.

"I don't think I know you, what squad are you in?" I ask.

She laughs, "I'm the date of a friend of mine, now then, tell me why you're so glum!"

I gaze at the scene of happiness, people eating, talking, laughing, playing, smiles.

"I don't know really.."

"Yes you do, think about it, there's something, just tell me!" She encourages.

Who the heck is this girl? I sigh and begin, "Ok, metaphorically speaking, what if a girl you like is better off without you? What do you do then?"

She laughs, "Well metaphorically speaking if my life was exactly like that, which it's not, I'd let the person go..I suppose..."

"But what if it hurts to do that?" I ask.

"Well no pain no gain...But you know, all that is overrated. People can't decided the fate of others. You'll just end up angering or saddening them so I guess what I'm saying is instead of letting the person go..Maybe you should let them choose their own fate, if they know that they're better off without you and they want to be with you anyway, who are you to tell them otherwise. They may not be better off because they might miss you so much...All I'm saying is, if it hurts, how is it supposed to heal?" She says.

My eyes widened and I remember what Momo said to me. It was almost exactly the same..Maybe she just couldn't get it across right. This is what..She was trying to say. And it dawned on me that Momo was doing what Rose said I should do, she was happy seeing me do what I wanted with my life instead of forcing me into a relationship she knew I didn't want. And that's what I have to do with Karin.

"But they wedding..It's already here and I can't cancel it!" I say to the girl.

"Then at least let this girl know how you feel," She said.

I thanked her and zoomed off. At mid-way I stopped and looked back. She knew the whole time I was talking about another girl that wasn't Momo and she...I smiled. She's a strange character.

I ran in the direction where I last saw Karin.

_Karin's POV_

After Yuuki left I laid back on the bench and let the sun warm me. It's no longer winter because 2 months have passed since the incident with Aizen. It's spring and I've been training with Urahara for far longer than I planned. But after hearing about Toshiro's wedding I had no reason to return and I still wished to train more, so I stayed. I have made no progress, though, with my Zanpakuto.

I put my hand over my eyes to shade them from the sun as I made an attempt to look up, it was too sun, and I closed my eyes again. And suddenly a shadow was over me and I opened my eyes to see Roka peering down on me.

I sat up and sighed, "You're still following me around?"

"Is that a bad thing?" he says.

"What's up," I ask.

He sits next to me and says, "I don't know..What is? How are you taking in what's happening today?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't even bring it up,"

"So you want him that badly?" Roka says.

I blush, "No!"

"Then why are you avoiding the topic?"

"I just-"

"Is it because you can't stand that he's with Momo? Or because you can't stand to be away from him. Why is it you don't smile like you used to? Do you want him to be happy?"

I snap, "No! I don't need him! I don't need to depend on him! I don't need him!"

"Is that what you're tell yourself?"

I shake my head, "No I...I...." my voice gives way and I stop talking.

"I'm sorry," I tell Roka, "That you've been hurting like I am. Being rejected sucks, doesn't it?"

"It's better when you know the person you love is happy at your cost." He says.

I laugh a bit, "This drama, we seem like the perfect couple but no matter what Toshiro and I do we always hurt someone. I wish I was a fat cow so maybe then I wouldn't hurt people and in turn I wouldn't hurt myself...."

"You never hurt me, and you never hurt Momo. She and I where both happy watching our loved ones blossom. Because that's our love that we give to you, we allow you to reject us and in return you give us the happiness of your life with another."

"How ironic then...There's no happily ever after for you then..."

He laughs, "I suppose so...But I can and will make you happy no matter what."

After awhile he says, "So what is it you want most right about now?"

I laugh and blush, "Actually I want a kiss from Toshiro right now."

He laughs, "Too bad I'm not him,"

And something comes over me and I say, "Well then just let me pretend for a bit,"

I reach up and pull him down, pressing my lips against his.

_Toshiro's POV_

I'd searched everywhere except for the rose garden and when I made it to the main square I stopped and I finally found Karin. But right beside her was Roka and then I don't believe what I see next; Karin pulls him toward her and kisses him, she kiss him; not the other way around!

She laughs afterward and says, "Still not as good as Toshiro,"

I snap and run up to Roka and pull him off of her.

"Toshiro!" She says, "Wait it's-"

"Answer me this, when did you do it?" I ask.

Roka questions, "What?"

I repeat, "When did you get Momo pregnant?!"

Karin flips out and says, "What?"

"So you didn't tell her.." I say, "Though as much.."

"I didn't even know!" Roka says.

"So then you slept with her!?" Karin yelled.

"Absolutely not!" he said.

"You liar-" I begin.

"Stop it you three," And behind me Momo steps out, her stomach slightly bloated.

"Toshiro, I was lying." she said.

"What?" Karin and I say at the same time.

Momo grabs the fabric of her dress and pulls on something as I hear Velcro come undone. And what drops to the ground is this weird pump-thing.

"You wore one of those weird things for your stomach that make you look pregnant!" Karin figure out.

"I don't understand," I say.

"I don't want this wedding. And with the help of Roka I was able to rattle your confidence by telling you I was pregnant and then completely drive you mad by telling you Roka was the father and seeing him kiss Karin. This is to show you care about Karin, and she does too, enough for the two of you to separate from one another for different reasons." She explains.

"But-"

"We want you two to be happy, that way we will too." Roka says.

I looked at Karin and she at me and we each decided then and there.

"I have to continue training.." Karin said.

"And I have to keep my place as captain.."

"So there's not possible way we could be together," We both say together and then laugh.

"So you've been training this whole time," I laugh.

"I thought I said I didn't want you to become a captain," She chuckled.

_Karin's POV_

And so it was decided Toshiro would come to seem me from the soul society whenever he could shake off the Shinigami is his squad. Roka disappeared and hasn't come back and today...Was another training day.

I ran over to Urahara and whipped out Aka at him. He used 'Benihime Pray' the technique to create a shield and as he made it I ran behind him and ran my spirit energy thicker through the whip to make it a sword. I stabbed it forward but Urahara dodged It and jumped backwards.

"Hey! Hey! You two, settle down!" We heard Rose calling.

Urahara and I stopped as I said, "Dinner already?"

"No! We have a visitor!" She said.

"Toshiro?" I ask.

"No! It's a new trainee! He just found his powers or something,"

She ran up to me and panted a bit then said, "Drum roll please! Da da da da dada DA!!! This is our new trainee and your peer, Karin,"

She steps to the left and behind her is an all too familiar face.

"Ruka!"

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey there! Remember to review!**

**Reviewers to thank: **

**Sorry ya'll! My computer isn't showing the Reviewer's list but I'll be sure to double thank you for reviewing next time! Thank so much again, you know who you are, for reviewing!**

**Love Ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


	10. The Black Queen Awakes

The Black Queen Awakes

Months...A month? How long has it been since I last saw Ruka? What? You don't remember him? Well he's been around, you probably didn't notice though... I wouldn't and the only reason I did was because, at that time, he was alone..Just as I was...

* * *

_Three years back_

_First day of school; Karin's POV_

Time and time again I had had the decision thought over in my mind and countless times over I had talked it over with Toshiro. We'd always come to the conclusion; we wanted me to stay in school but we couldn't let my identity leak out seeing as, at the time, Toshiro was being hunted by the soul society and finding me meant finding him. So in essence he and I where both hunted.

We didn't leave Karakura which greatly reduced our chances of blending in. And seeing as a female soccer team captain with an amazing kick good enough to knock out a pick pocket wasn't common in the area I was at a big disadvantage. I'd be found immediately if I didn't do something to change my appearance. So then the big day. My new school. My new girly facade. And my new life.

I counted down, 5. 4. 3. 2. 1...I burst out laughing hilariously as Toshiro was shot in the face with the toast, fresh out of the toaster. He had been peering over it, wondering where the toast went when, Pop! Right in the face. I walked over to Toshiro and pulled the toast off his eyes. I walked over to the butter and spread it on the toast.

"Ah! God that hurt!" Toshiro said.

"Sorry, I like my toast hot. Now you know to say away from the toaster." I said, shoving one piece of the toast in my mouth and slipping on my shoes. I walk over to my bag near the door and grab it; now then..How was I going to walk to a school 30 miles away?

"Wait!-" Toshiro yells and I turn around to see him hastily putting his pants on and waving me down.

"Let me drive you to school! Urahara said I could borrow his car!"

I sighed, "Toshiro, do you really think it's wise for me to drive to school with an 8th grade teacher?"

"So what? You're in 9th grade so it isn't unprofessional and everyone thinks we're the same age," He said.

I gave him a long stare and he gave me one as well. Mine said, _not a good idea! _His said, _You think I care?_

I sigh, "Ok, ok, let's go. But don't make me late."

"Alright then, now all that's left is to figure out how to drive a car! What is a car anyway?" Toshiro said turning around.

_I'm already regretting this... _

"The hell are you doing, Toshiro! You're in the wrong lane!" I yell.

"I'm what?" He yells.

"Turn right!" I scream.

"Why are you screaming at me?"

And then I see the head lights coming toward us and I grab on to the handle on the ceiling and brace myself. So this is why Ichi-nii calls it the 'oh shit' handle...Cause I fell like screaming it right now.

"Move you idiot!" I grab the steering wheel and sling it to the right.

"Holy Sh-" He exclaims as we swivel around a passing car.

I brush the hair out of my eyes and slam back in my seat. Toshiro's eyes are wide and he's still frozen.

"Welcome to the Garmin GPS System unit. Please enter your destination." We here a woman's voice say.

"What was that?" Toshiro asks pulling the steering wheel sharply to the left.

"Stop doing that!" I yell and he steers back to the right lane.

"We are heading north, Toshiro, to Senkai High, in this lane. The lane next to us goes south, back to Urahara's shop. And if you have common sense you'd know, going in the left lane means we're walking straight into a head on collision with another car. So please! DO. NOT. DO THAT!" I say.

"Destination, Senkai High. Location confirmed." The GPS System said.

"What was that?" Toshiro says, about to turn the wheel again before I lean over and stabilize it.

"Don't! You Dare." I say and then I sigh again, flopping back in my seat.

"It's a GPS System. When you don't know where to go you put in a destination and they help you find the place."

"Oh, I see, so then-"

"Turn left."

Toshiro took the steering wheel and turned it to the left. My eyes widened.

"You idiot! Listen to what I said earlier!"

"I did! I'm following what the helper said,"

"Idiot! It meant turn left at the next exit, not change lanes!"

he turns back sharply again. God this'll be a rough ride.

The exit finally came and we managed to make it through to stop lights and not die confusing green lights with stop and red lights with go. The GPS System work, but Toshiro was so crappy at turning I flew around like a rag doll every time he turned the wheel.

Finally I could see the new school. The old English style of the building wasn't hard to miss, that tall, arced, figure amongst the low-to-the-ground suburban houses and trees. It look almost like the clock tower in London, Big Ben, the way it was elaborately designed. Except for where the clock should be, and open hole occupied by I bell was present.

This school was at least 4 or 5 times bigger than Karakura High and it was at least 2 times more spread out. There was a 2 to 3 story building for every academic subject. The outside corridors which interchanged from building to building where connected to a closed off courtyard. The playground- as well as the PE area.

This school was for the rich snot noised brats who's parents had enough money to afford sending them to a large British looking school in the middle of nowhere. How Toshiro, Mr. Hat n' clogs, or anyone else managed to rack up the money into order for me to attend here, I didn't know. But this place was perfect, this school is not my style, so no one would even think of looking for me here so then my friends and family won't find me and I'll remain off the soul society's radar.

Toshiro and I pulled up into the parking lot and when the large church bell rang I knew I was late. Oh well...

"Now where is my parking place?" Toshiro asked. When he saw and open spot he did one of his horrible turns and tried to pull into it and as we where inches away from the car in the lot beside it, Toshiro backed up the car and went backward.

"Nope, not my space."

He did this over and over again, jerking me around from left to right until he finally found his parking spot; spot 103. And after his last turn I finally relaxed somewhat. I angrily blew a stray lock of hair out of my face and pull it over with my hand.

"Park here." The system said.

"We're not stupid!" I scream the thing.

"Relax, Karin." Toshiro said.

"Scratch that, there is a stupid person here. He's totally retard. Didn't even bother to put the car in park..." I mumble to myself.

"What?" He yells.

"I never said anything," I looked away innocently.

Toshiro snorted angrily and took his gaze away from me, "How do you put it in park?"

I glared at him and then snapped the shift back. I glanced at his gas tank. Full. That's good, at least we can drive back, it'd be bad if- Something else caught my eye. The idiot had his blinker on the whole time? I sighed and leaned over.

"What're you doing?" Toshiro said as I drew closer to him.

"Nothing, just stay out of my way." I say.

Toshiro started to get red as he draw away from me. I reach over to the blinker and pulled the lever down. When I'm done I look up at Toshiro who looks a bit disappointed..

"You where thinking I was going to do something perverted weren't you?"

"Was not!" Toshiro said blushing a bit.

I laughed, "That's great. I think you've fallen head over heels for me,"

"Don't say that when you're just the same," Toshiro says drawing closer to me now. I don't exactly know what's going on...But I started blushing a lot and I'm kicking myself because this is exactly what Toshiro wants. He draws closer and closer and I lean back more and more until I'm up against the door and he's right over me.

"See?" He says smiling.

"Oh shut up.." I say, looking away.

He and I looked at each other, for just a second, and we both snap. Something goes off because soon enough my legs are flying up to the ceiling and he's over me, kissing me.

And amidst everything, the intense heat and sparks of fire to ice, we hear a knock. And I look up to see this ridiculous looking boy pounding on the window. My eyes widen as I see the guy in our school uniform. Great first impression.

* * *

_Present Day- Karin's POV_

That ridiculous looking guy was Ruka. My stupid best friend. And the only 'normal' friend I'd ever had. All my other friends where idiotic chicks who made me put my hair in pig tails every day..

"Why're you here, again?" I asked Ruka after training was finished.

"Brilliant Question. Big answer though. Why am I in Okinawa or why am I training?"

"Both I guess..."

"Well I suppose you could say, since you failed to tell me super natural beings are after you, my family and I go dragged into it."

I gasped, "What?"

"I don't know what happened, but one day I saw you in this really...Umm," He coughed, "'revealing' outfit; and the next my whole family was gone and are now supposedly at gun point or whatever you want to call it. The fact is I've always been able to sort of 'read minds' so to speak, so that's why I was an alien at school.

He took a sip of his water, proceeding to say,

"In the letter left when my family was taken it said my 'mind reading' gift was a spiritual gift that needed to be honed. And when it was they'd return my family to me in exchange for something else; something they hadn't told me about; something they'll tell me when I'm done training. So that's why I'm doing what I'm doing."

My head was spinning. Wait, what? I couldn't piece together. His parents where kidnapped? Why is it the kidnappers want him to train? What do they have in mind? If they know it's a super natural ability, are they associated with the soul society? Aizen? Did I cause this by leaving Ruka in the dark? And what's more, why didn't he blame me for his parent's disappearance? Obviously it was I who sent his world spiraling out of control and whirling him into this world ruled by demonic powers and self-righteous killers.

"You..I...I'm sorry.." I manage to spit out.

"That's awfully funny. Well done. You thought of 7 different questions to ask me and out of all of them you chose to say 'I'm sorry' instead?"

"Will you quit doing that stupid mind reading thing!" I yell.

He laughed, "It's just like old times. Though now a-days you don't seem to have professor Hitsugaya on your mind as much. What happened, lost interest?"

I started to feel the blush creeping up my cheeks, "Shut up,"

"Oh wait, I forgot, you'd never loose interest in him seeing as you two have hot make out sessions about twice every day! Or am I wrong thinking that seeing as even the first day I met you, you've been all over him."

I turned scarlet read, "Quit it!"

He laughed, "Don't be such a kill-joy. Teasing you is the most fun I've had in forever!"

"Ruka?...I- I really am sorry.." I said.

"Don't sweat the small stuff.." He said.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

_In the Soul Society (hey it rhymes, hehe ^.^)_

I slapped the papers down on the table and slouched over in my chair, "That was exhausting. I can't believe I used to do this for a living." I said.

Things settled down and where as they where before I met Karin. With some slight changes, Momo and I are officially brother and sister as stated in our paperwork. Momo is quite proud of her last name and is also happy to be spending more time with me. The awkward aura between us all but dissipated after the wedding. And now...Roka has gone and is no where to be found...The only problem now is getting used to the paperwork load here as a captain.

"Here comes another stack," Rangiku said placing another clump of paperwork on my desk. She left the room briefly and returned with two cups and a hot tea pot.

"Would you like some, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

I sighed, "Sure..."

"Still not used to the work load?" She asked.

"I had more fun killing hollows in the world of the living..."

"Taicho, you said FUN! In the same sentence as 'living'! Such a huge improvement on your personality!"

"Just can it, will you..." I say as she hands me my cup.

As I take a drink from my tea I look through the crack in the door to the moon in the sky. I wonder if-

There was a gentle breeze that floated by. And in an instant the door automatically slid open. The wind wasn't powerful enough to do that! Then I looked past the door to the squad 9 barracks and sitting on the deck was their captain. She stared at me for a bit and I nodded.

"I need a short break," I told Rangiku.

* * *

Outside the dim light of the midnight sky seemed to give off an ominous air. And somehow, I knew this conversation wouldn't be pleasant.

I walked over and sat next to her. This was captain Asuka, the newest captain on the squads and the most recently attacked.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," I say.

"Wounds like the ones I had received did not heal fast. This is, I assume, how you found out about the attacking. No one is permitted to talk about it, so it's only natural you're in the dark about what really happened."

When I was catching up on what happened in the soul society I came across her file. And incident, apparently, occurred while I was gone. As it goes, New captain of the 9th squad, Asuka, was badly injured in a midnight training exorcize. But when I saw her walking around the day I had returned to the soul society, I knew that was no accidental cut by a sword. At that time, she was still recovering and her chest was wrapped several times over with gnaws. And she had no intention of keeping what really happened away from me because now she has called me over. The file was probably a cover up, and what really happened, she's planning to tell me.

In short, I believe she was attacked.

Her thin golden-brown hair was twisted into a braid, her eyes where tired and droopy. She did not look like a captain at this point, she looked venerable.

"The attack happened almost 3 years ago. Yet the wounds still have not quite healed. Only someone with massive amounts of power could do that to a captain. So as you might assume..." Asuka began.

"Yes, the only way the soul society would have suspected a goody-two-shoes like me of being associated with a human would be if they go direct information on what was happening. Unohana-taicho was keeping Soifon quiet so the only way one of her stealth force members would be smart enough to fame Karin and I and the only way the soul society could have gotten so much information about us is if.." I fill in.

"Someone else is manipulating us behind the scenes." Asuka finishes.

"And that same person, I presume, attacked you. Am I right?"

"The rumors aren't a lie, you really a genius. The young child prodigy. Yes, I was attack by that same person. Even though I was totally defeated, I did still manage to protect Hinamori-san from what I assume was certain death."

"Explain," I said.

"I was going to check on Hinamori-san because I was going to offer my help with the late paperwork from the 5th squad. Hinamori had to do everything by herself because there was no captain, so I figured I could help. But when I walked into her room, she was asleep, and peering over her where 3 men. One, with brown hair smoothed back, another, African and wearing glasses. Then the last, reminded me of a fox the way he had a sly smile spread across his face and slits for eyes. They all wore nearly inverted colors of our Shinigami uniforms."

My eyes widened in dismay. Could I be, no, I was definitely...Aizen...Kaname...Gin.

"I assumed they where the previous trio of captains that where here before me because their spirit energy was similar to Shinigami. I don't know what they where doing in Momo's room, but as soon as they defeated me, they seemed to give up on whatever they where doing and they left. Then, the next thing I remember was the next day when I woke up, people where calling you a traitor because of some files Mayuri found in the research and development super computer." She finished.

"So that's what happened...Aizen, that bastard. He inserted information into the super computer to destroy my reputation and sever my connection with the soul society. Then after things dived down he went after Karin..." I said.

"From the information you gave the soul society. Apparently the human girl you where involved with was a medium for the spirit energy of Karakura and now Aizen has stolen that position. Once he figures out how to draw spirit energy from Karakura he'll definitely come back to destroy the soul society."

I nod. We had our work cut out for us. Something big is about to happen. And we better prepare for it. This may be even worse than the winter war.

"But one thing just doesn't add up." Asuka adds.

I turn towards the captain to listen.

"Mayuri came in the following day and found the files on the computer meaning he was not present the night the files where inserted. That means he had to have locked up before leaving. When the research and development lab is shut down, an alarm it set and if the lab is harmed in anyway or touched at all, the alarm will sound. This means the code to entering the lab must have been known when the three who attacked me where present. In other words,"

I could feel my pupils dilating and I said in exasperation, "There's another traitor among the squads."

* * *

_Ruka's POV_

"So then I suppose I'll be training you, then," The lady with red hair said, smiling.

I nod. This is the girl. Red hair, red eyes, and the eye patch. She fits the description perfectly. And this is the best situation. Got to get her alone; I gotta..For mom.

* * *

_**Flashback, YEY! ^.^**_

It was a few months back, that I was at the winter festival and when going home I found that note. I thought, at first, it was a note from mom saying she was out somewhere. But I was horrified when what was written was, 'you wanna know where your mom is? Watch this'.

On top of the note was a tape. One of those old VRC things. I was still hoping this was a joke..But I knew when I popped that tape into the VCR it was no joke.

A man who reminds me of a fox was staring at the screen and asking, "Is it one, what is this think any way?"

"Gin." I heard. And the man backed away. There on the screen was a the man with the fox face and an African; and in the middle of them, sitting in a chair, was my mother.

"Hello there, Ruka-san. We have been observing you for quite some time." The fox-faced guy said.

"Mom!" I began.

"Ruka!" She called out, trying to get up out of the chair, but it looked as though invisible duck tape was put around her because her arms did not move; only her head and feet thrashed. And each time she struggled the invisible tape flashed and I saw it was some sort of golden chain sealed around her.

"Would you like your mom back?"

I didn't answer him this was a recording so It is stupid to try and talk to it, but it seems as though the man anticipated my reaction.

"Not takin' eh? Well then I'll let you know straight away what has happened. Your best friend. That girl, Kurosaki Karin, is wanted as, you could say, a criminal, for various reasons. We are trying to find her and although we did not want this to happen ya'll seemed to have been pulled into this mess."

"Sit down then, and I'll explain."

I didn't sit down, but he went on, "You have a very special power, I know you get that feeling every now and again, as if the entire world and everyone in it is so predictable. So predictable to the point where you can anticipate what they are going to say. You can read minds in a way, but your power can be used and sharped for something far better. We would have never gotten involved with you if you didn't choose your friends wisely. But presently you need to know how to get your mother back. And I'll explain this simply, you need not know anything else,"

Karin's a criminal, I have a special power, why is he watching me? A stalker?

"In western Okinawa in the forest of the maiden's ghost, you will find a woman with red hair and a red eye, over her left eye is an eye patch. After I am done explaining smash open this tape and take the contact bracelet. When you get the woman detained and alone, rub on the red jewel of the bracelet and we will come, with your mother, to make an exchange. Now you may be thinking, why you? Like I said, it's because you chose Karin as your friend. That little princess is deadly and we can't get anywhere close to her but since she trusts you, you can slip by without any problems. So then, now you have your task and carry it out well. You will go to her and plead to train under her. This should make her go on without suspicion of why you came."

He walked up closer the screen and I think he's turning the tape off when he dips down again and he says, "Oh, and don't you forget now, Karin or anyone else there isn't suppose to know. So be sure to make up some lie to hide the real objective, ok? My name's Gin, that black guy over there is Kaname, and our leader, Aizen..You'll see him later. So if anyone brings us up don't give our information away...If you do you know what happens in the movies. You're mother might have a little accident...Bye bye now!"

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

There is nothing I can do to detain this lady, but I can get her alone. I have to get her alone. For mom.

She leads me out to an open field of snow next to where Karin was training and I decide this is the time. I taken my bracelet and rub on the red focal piece dangling from its peak.

I wait and..No one comes. No! This is my only chance to get mom back! What happened, what did I do wrong?

"You ok?" The lady asks.

"Mom.." I mumble in terror.

And somehow the girl seems to get it. She turns around and walks toward me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Moms are tougher than they seem. Especially when they've got kids to come back for," she winked, "your mom's gonna be just fine."

What am I doing then? Harming a perfectly innocent person...I can't I.

"Thanks for calling us out, kid." I heard the oh-so-familiar voice. I turned around and he had arrived. The man with the face of a fox and the African..As well as my mother and a third man with brown hair.

"That's-!" The lady says and I turn back to see her gasping. She grabs her sword quickly and is about to unsheathe it when the man with brown hair disappears.

"Aizen," She says. But then he re-appears behind her in a flash.

"Kisuke!" The lady yells, "Save Ruka!"

And the man who was called Aizen takes his hands and wraps the girl in his arms and pulls her close. She kicks around disobediently.

"Aren't you the brave one, asking for someone else to be saved, but not yourself. Not even when this boy betrayed you," he held on to her tighter.

"What are you doin-" And all I once the dude just kisses her. And now my brain's about to explode. Isn't she supposed to be his enemy or something. Does he know this girl? If not, why is he kissing her on this lips?

The girls eyes widen in astonishment and she tries to pull away, but he doesn't let her go. And I don't believe it's possible, but her eyes get even wider and then they dim.

When he finally stops kissing her he lets go and she stands in front of him with evil eyes. And she smiles.

When Karin and the hat n' clogs guy rush to the scene, Karin calls out, "Rose!"

"So you finally make an appearance," Aizen began.

"Aizen! Give Rose back!" the hat n' clogs guy says.

"What are you talking about, am I some sort of consolation prize? I can talk for myself thank you very much. I'd rather stay with Sosuke is it's all the same." She yells, her hands on her hips.

She was, like a different person..She..

"Rose, what are you talking about, that's Aizen," Karin began.

"This woman, is mine. And she always has been. Don't you get it? She is my black queen. I had carefully raised her from the start."

"What do you mean!" The clogs guy said.

"I created her. Rose is a clone. A clone of my mother!"

"You're lying...Aizen!" Karin begins and he talks her sword and rushes toward him. He smiles as Rose folds her hands out in front of him, protecting him. Karin stops and doesn't swing. Rose smiles as well.

She kicks Karin back and whistles her wolves it. All her wolves now seem to have crazed smiles on their faces as well. And when Karin gets up and reaches out for her. Kaname throws me my mother and I blink and they're gone. Rose, Aizen, Gin, and Kaname..

Karin looks at the ground and begins, "Why didn't I swing. I could've easily gotten Aizen..."

* * *

"Your queen seems to have a soft spot for mine. Yes this is all unfolding! Kurosaki-san might be your white queen, but she is also the knight! The black knight of my Queen. She could never kill Rose and that's why you will never when, Urahara." Aizen smiled.

"Why did you tell that lie, Sosuke? I'm not a clone of your mother," Rose asked.

"Well it makes it all the more interesting, darling wife,"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Hi there! Long time no see! Review, review, review!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Turtle-Chan in Blue**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**oOoHKoOo**

**RosieLEK**

**meggie-moo s**

**Tobiyuki**

**If you already reviewed for the hiatus message, you can review as anonymous next time ^.^**

**Thanks ya'll,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences with Characters:**

**Author: Did anyone know Karin is pregnant?**

**Toshiro: What?**

**Karin: What?**

**Rukia: Awe! Let's go shopping for baby clothes after the conference!**

**Ichigo: I gonna pound Toshiro's face in *chases after Toshiro**

**Author: Somehow this situation is vaguely familiar...But I'm just kidding, Karin is pregnant!**

**Karin: Thank god.**

**Toshiro: phew**

**Ichigo: Can I still hit Toshiro?**

**Shinigami Woman's Association:**

**Rose: Why are all these guys chasing after me?**

**Momo: Keep going or they'll catch you and you'll have to do whatever they say!**

**Rose: Why are you running?**

**Momo: Because Rangiku just did the same thing for me over the speakers.**

**Rose: I can't keep running I- *Urahara appears right in front of her. *grabs Rose**

**Urahara: Yeah! I caught her!**

***Aizen appears.**

**Aizen: No way, she's mine! **

***runs off with Rose**

**To be continued...**


	11. We're pinned

We're Pinned

"Rose," I whispered, my knees giving in. I took my fist and slammed it in the ground.

"You didn't tell me," Urahara began, "I could've helped you, if you just told me."

He seemed just as torn up as I was. This was..Way to much information to take in. And...Aizen, we had him; we had Rose! How is it in two short seconds we lost them both. Rose is a clone? Of Aizen's mom? But she...It doesn't matter, right? She's still the same Rose, the Rose that was training me to fight against Aizen! The Rose that was so kind to me...The Rose that willingly left me alone to walk of with someone else. It's as if something, maybe since she was starting to become a friend, is killing me. The hopelessness of not being able to do anything hit me. Even though, just a second before, she was here.

And Ruka! He..He was an even closer friend but...In the end I didn't know anything about him either. Our friendship could be torn apart so very easily...

"This...Why didn't you tell me you where hiding because of this? Why didn't you just tell me?" Urahara mumbled to himself.

"We're going to get you back Rose, even if you don't want us to!" I yell.

* * *

_Toshiro's POV_

"_Just remember," _The words buzzed in my head and they seemed to never go away, _"Watch out for Mayuri,"_. There was a traitor that stayed behind in the 13 squads. When we piece things together, the only way to get in the research and development lab was to have a key or have it open it from the inside. The only person that fit in both of those blanks, someone with both the key and allowed in the lab after hours is the captain of the lab himself, Mayuri Kurosuchi.

When the gates to the manor opened, I was expecting Aio to run up and clench to my head like she always does, but this time; no greeting... In fact, the estate was surprisingly quiet. Momo should be back already, and Konota is always here..So where is everyone?

I looked down the halls of every room and scanned every inch of the courtyard. No one. Why isn't anyone here? Then, when I stop, I can here a faint muffled sound, like something shuffling. It was coming from the cooking building.

Curiously I walked into the virtually unused new building and peered inside. When I glanced around the dark space, at first I didn't see anything. A mop, the stove, rice containers, the sink, hanging dried fruits and vegetables, and the fresh produce from the market today. But when I glanced back, the mop looked quite suspicious. There where a pair of hands clasped around the handle, keeping it propped up, and from the sides of the cloth, two white toughs of hair and a pair of legs stuck out on either side.

"Aio?" I say.

The mop rattles and she darts out of the room.

"Ha, ha, can't catch me!" She laughed, running around in court yard.

I waited until she zoomed by and I took her up in my arms, "Ha, ha!" I say in triumph, though she was actually so slow a slug could've caught her. She giggles and thrashes playfully.

"Hey, were are your sisters?" I ask her.

"Aio isn't telling," She giggled, "It'd ruin the game!"

"Game? What game?"

"Hide and seek, hehe!" She smiled brightly.

My eyes widened, this is bad.

"Listen, is Hotaru hiding too?"

She nods.

* * *

As I rush down to the training room I remember the day we went over our rules and also our code language.

I remember, it was just as the family was being established and back when Konota still had her temper.

We were siting at a table in a near empty conference room. I sat next to Konota with which our parents sat across from us. In the center of the table was a paper and an brush with ink.

"We are here today, to legally induct Konota-chan as our daughter and to establish our family rules and possible code language," My adoptive mother began.

"So now we're a family?" I asked.

"I count us as a family now that we have two parents, soon to be, three daughters, and a son." Dad said.

After Konota finished signing all her papers and everything was done that had to do with paperwork, we finally pulled out the blank sheet of paper. This was now going to be our rules and code language.

"Wait, why do we have to have that in the first place?" Konota asked.

"Well It's kind of like saying 'code blue' or 'code red' except we can't say that, we have to be more subtle because our home will be full of prodigy children. We want them to experience a childhood with the least involvement in business ahead of their age. They will excel; but they will have the time to stay back as well," mom explained.

"So really, it's just where to start..." I began, "What phrases will mean emergency, these must be words we don't use much."

"Just name it after games then," Konota suggested.

"But what if we play those games with the children," Mom said.

"Then ban those specific games from being played," She added.

"That could work I guess...What would be the phrase for a life threatening situation?" I asked.

"I don't know, that game that has to do with war maybe..Indians in the world of the living played it. What was it? Little boy? Little Soldier. Yeah, that was it. It's perfect because the girls don't even know that game." Konota said.

"Alight then, let's go with that," Mom writes down on the sheet,"l_ife threat- 'little soldier'_" and sets the brush down again.

"What about a betrayal? I mean like, if one ever happens within the clan." Konota asks.

"That's easy," I start, "Hide a Seek."

I had said that because the minute I thought betrayal, I thought Momo because of what happened with Aizen. And Momo and I used to play Hide and Seek all the time as children so...

As ran for the training building, I wondered who it might be. Konota is the only one who knows the code, so she's the only one who could've told me. And then there's Hotaru and even Aio I left alone back there. Something tells me, though, by the sheer belief in Aio's eyes and the position she was in when I found her, Aio is not a traitor. She honestly thought, when Konota told her to go because they where playing hide a seek, that they where actually playing it. If she was that traitor, I wouldn't have found her so easily.

Mom and dad might actually be back from their trip and they could be the people doing this, on the other hand it could just be one of the cooks trying to to revolt for some reason. In any case I don't see why we'd have people betraying us at this stage in the clan's development. We're not big enough to have enemies coming after us, and we don't have enough money for someone to want to sabotage us. But then, why is it that phrase was passed on to me. Could it be a fluke? Could Hotaru and Aio be playing hide and seek by themselves and that's why the phrase was miss-used? But they know hide and seek is banned..

But all my suspicions where cleared away when I seized open the metal doors to the training yard. There I found it in shambles. The once flat dirt ground had holes blown into it and the roof tiles had blown off into random places on the training ground. Then, facing diagonal from one another, two women stood. One, with empty eyes, no injuries, and a Zanpakuto blazing with a crimson aura. The other, with intense, determined eyes, panting with streaks of smeared blood and cuts all over her face and hands, and a Zanpakuto that reflected confusion.

Momo and Konota. There they stood like night and day. Konota, her long, icy blue hair blowing in the wind, and Momo, her short, brown hair unaffected by the wind. This is, I believe, the first time in a long time I've seen Momo's hair not up in a bun. That cover for her bun, Aizen gave that to her, and she still wore it. But there it lay at her feet, the cover, sliced in two, most likely by Konota's blade.

"What's going on here?" I asked, walking into the yard casually.

"Toshiro, quick, get out of here! She's after you," Konota yelled.

I stopped and looked at Momo. She seemed to have a conceded look in her eyes. She had submitted to something..And her eyes looked blank, or rather, deeply mutated. For her, they were always kind or sad. These are deviant eyes, they seemed to almost smile. She turned toward me and gave me a little grin. And even though it was slow, she flash stepped up to me. It was so unexpected, I flash stepped back to give myself time. Since her sword was drawn and in its release, she was the traitor. Why though? Well aside from that, the question is, what do I do now? Obviously by how close she just got, she's planning to attack me. And if she's after me, I can't do anything in case she's under someone's control. So then I can't draw my sword...

Konota rushed up behind Momo and kick her to the side.

"Run," She told me.

Still in a trance, I didn't respond, I just continued to try and piece together everything, why was Momo doing this in the first place?

"Run!" She exclaimed.

And before I know it, I'm going as fast as I can toward the gates to the soul society. Momo will track me down if she wants to. But then, if I get her alone, I'll have a much better chance of detaining her without damaging my already fragile appearance in the Soul Society. I'll head for where Karin is. I can stay there for however long I really have to.

* * *

When I arrive in the same area as before. It wasn't filled with laughter or yelling, nothing exploding or screaming like it normally was in this area. Were they taking a break from training?

When I make it up to the cave, I see the flicker of an early fire light being started. As I make my way into the cave I find Karin and Urahara deep in conversation. When they turn up to look at me, Karin's face doesn't light up(not that it ever does) it's just...Unbelievably depressed.

"Oh, I was meaning to call you. There's something that happened," She began.

"Same with me," I said.

* * *

"I can't believe she did that," I said, "This Rose girl, why would she run off with Aizen, Damn it!" I slam my hand on the ground.

"Didn't you know her, Urahara?" I asked, "Where there any signs that this.."

"No, it's the same with Aizen, no one suspected him of doing what he did. Anything I tell you about her might be totally fabricated now.."

"And now they have Momo too..." Karin began.

"You think Momo has something to do with this?" I ask.

"Well think about it, it can't me just a coincidence that these things happen at the same time. And on top of that, no one thought he'd use Momo again." She said.

"What was all this stuff Aizen said about the queens and junk, anyways?" Karin asked.

"He always liked to play chess with me back in the old days. Apparently he's saying Rose is his queen." Urahara said.

"So then, it would be wise to look at this from a chess game's point of view. What do all of us play in this game?" I asked.

"Crap, I hate chess! You made me play that when you used to train me. God I hated that game!" Karin whined.

"If I where playing Aizen, and I was Aizen, this is how I'd set it up. I'd have two pawns at the least," Urahara stated.

"That should be Roka and Momo, then," Karin said.

"And if Rose where my queen I'd have her a knight..or two at least. And Rose was perfect for the queen because, since she knows us, it's harder to attack her," Urahara finished.

Everyone was quiet for awhile, not talking at all, just thinking. And then suddenly it snapped. Karin jumped up and began, "I got it, I'm Rose's knight!"

"Idiot, that's just ridiculous." I said.

"No, think about it! I'm her knight because I'd grown so close to her I'd protect her from anyone and I certainly wouldn't hurt her for any reason! And, on our chess board, I'm the queen! It makes perfect sense! I'm a queen that can't fight the black queen because I'm the white queen and the black knight!" She says.

"But why would we make you the queen?" I ask.

"It's only logical seeing as I'm the only person who can handle the spirit energy of Karakura. After this is all over, need to take all of it back in, right? So even if I'm not the queen, I'm quite important because I'm the only knowledge you have right now of what Aizen is going through. Also, I think, if I'm strong enough to take in as much spirit energy as Karakura has, I think I'm pretty strong," She boasted, standing up in triumph.

"Not strong enough," I say, pushing her over, "yet."

"You said you didn't like chess," I laughed.

"Well now, all that's left is to assemble all the pieces of our chess game, Karin and I where already planning on getting help from the soul society since you have connections to them. We sent Yourichi there already. So now we can choose from anyone in there to help us fight-"

"Not anymore," We heard a familiar voice say.

And when we turned, we saw. Yourichi stepped into the cave and popped down on the ground. "Word is out that the lieutenant of squad 5 was attacked by her sexually active childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Details into how exactly she was 'attacked' are not yet being specified to the public. Until the Captain is found his squad will be put under house arrest. If you return, Hinamori will get you, Hitsugaya. It looks like she's turned on us," Yourichi said.

"We know," I said, "But it looks like Momo is being controlled even more than we thought."

"So if we can't get anyone from the soul society..." I began.

"Then it's just humans and people Yourichi and Urahara can trust to be our chess pieces.." Karin said.

"Damn it! He had us pinned!" Yourichi yells.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

"So then, have you finally wrapped your brain around me demands?" I ask.

"You really think you're in a position to bargain?" he asks.

"Well seeing as I hold both your life and his in my hands, yes I do. You need me because I am the only one who will surely rid him from your life. So even if you do find out a way to sever our connection I still am more valuable than anything to you at this point, and at anytime I can kill myself with just the thought," I informed him.

"So my dear husband, you do not have a choice. I will not help you if you do not heed my demands," I smiled a bit.

"I will not be your dancing puppet for long," he says sharply, turning and walking out of the room.

"Toshiro!" I call.

My white wolf, Toshiro, manifests in the room.

"Master?" He asks.

"Take Natasha and Pantis with you and pass on this message to everyone back at camp:" I took a deep breath, choosing my words carefully.

"We have 30 days."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Review review review!**

**meggie-moo s**

**turtle-chan**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**turtle-chan in Blue**

**RosieLEK**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**KKH913**

**Love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences w/ Characters:**

**Author: Have you ever noticed how when people ask you if you're ticklish they'll touch you regardless of your answer?**

**Karin: Yeah, I hate how people do that!**

**Author: Well the only way to get the not to touch them is to tell them you have-**

**Toshiro: an erection or something**

**Shinigami Woman's Association:**

**Urahara: Why do you always steal stuff that's mine!**

**Aizen: Rose isn't yours she's-**

**Rose: I'm no one's!**

***Rose gets stolen by some random guy**

**Rose: God damn it! Why does this always happen to me!**

**To be continued**


	12. Conceiving

Conceiving

"30 days...Til what?" Karin asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," The "dog" me said.

"More over, why would she do that..If she willingly consented to going with Aizen.." Urahara proposed.

"Until war, perhaps.." I suggest.

"No, harnessing powers such as the ones Aizen acquired from Karin would take much longer to master," The wolf replied.

"Why are you helping us in the first place?" I asked, "I mean, isn't your master..Our enemy?"

"It's hard to explain. But it's more like she's just playing along. In fact, I've heard her mention to Aizen that she could kill him and be done with it anytime. Honestly, if she had that kind of power, I don't know why my master wouldn't do such a thing..." The wolf sat on the ground and looked down.

"Well no matter what it is, we still need to save Rose, right? So let's get moving on a plan," Karin said.

"It's not that simple now. 30 days could mean that there's 30 days left on a bomb in Las Noches. If that where the case we can't just blindly charge into the place..." I tell her.

"This only creates more problems then..Why didn't she give us more information, by what you've already told us, Toshiro, she's not going to be killed for anything she does. So why," Karin said.

"Me?" I asked, "I never said anything."

"No, the other Toshiro," Karin said, "Toshiro #2."

"Where did that nickname come from?" Toshiro #2 began.

"She knew that we could figure this out...There's something in her message that's hidden...Toshiro #2, tell it to me once more," Urahara commanded.

Toshiro #2 started mumbling about his nickname and sneering as her began, "We have 30 days."

Urahara stopped and crouched down into a thinking position. He thought about it, and I did too. Like Karin said, she wouldn't of just left us hanging. Then suddenly, something snapped and Urahara got down on his knees and wrote, " " on the ground. He looked at it for a long time and then he erased it. After that, he wrote the same phrase in english on the ground, "We have 30 days".

"I didn't know you could write in English," I began.

"Well I learned it for a certain reason.." He began, "It's the perfect language for codes."

Everyone knew from then on, we had found it. This message was a cover up, a code, and we needed to break it.

"Leave all vowels and take any numbers and letters away. Any vowels you have will double in numbers. For example: if you have 5 vowels that number becomes 10 and e, e, o, a, i, would become, e,e,e,e,o,o,a,a,i,i,. After wards subtract 3 from your number and that will be the number of vowels in your word...And then you..." Urahara mumbled to himself. It was really hard to understand what he was saying because it was all in English..I couldn't understand it all so I didn't catch everything, I wasn't going to go be a soul reaper in America or Europe anytime soon so I didn't study the language much..

"O, I, E, E, I." Urahara said, "These are the vowels in our word..Now, she's expecting us to find the English word that uses each of these vowels."

"How did you get them so fast?" I asked, a bit suspicious, "There are thousands of codes out there yet you happened to pick the right one?"

"She taught me this when we where kids. We were um...Trapped in a cave like this and it was storm..So she showed me this code while we were waiting for it to blow over.." He said.

"Does anyone have an English to Japanese Dictionary?" Karin said.

"Obviously not.." Toshiro #2 said, "Master intended you all to know this word and be able to come up with it without needing such things.."

Karin then walked over to coax the fire as she began, "I'm no good at English then..So I'll leave to you old people.."

"Now I'm suddenly old..." I mutter.

"Words...Words...God! I don't know any big words in English." Urahara said.

"It's not necessarily big..." Then I look down at the number of vowels that have to fit in the word, "Yep, it's big.."

"I've got it!" Karin began, "I wrote random letters on the ground! Look!"

How in the hell does she get so lucky?

"K-un-s-ee-va...With an -ing ending so...ee-n-ga" Karin said slowly, "What does that mean."

"It's probably not even a words, idiot." I say, messing up her hair and going back to sit down.

But out of the corner of my eye and still watch those scribbled letters on the ground..

"Conceiving"

* * *

_Rose's POV_

They're my last hope. If they don't figure it out, the whole world is done for. And yeah, that's a lot of pressure my behalf..

Before I met Urahara, Yourichi, anyone. There was a time when I was a girl; the perfect little girl and early candidate for marriage. This was, the best choice, because my parents could marry me off before my weaknesses in certain things like combat were found. So then, yeah, after I met him, I lied to myself, and I lied to everyone I met, that I wasn't already married..That I hadn't been married to someone not long after birth..

As a young, middle-class noble. I never really gave any consideration to other families. Because I was not looking to get married at that time...And I never was..

As sickness swept over the soul society, our old clan leader soon died. And the clan was in chaos. Being the granddaughter of the late ruler, I was going to be married off to a man who would become the next leader. My father, was too old for the position. But the bloodline of out clan could not be tainted at all. So instead of marrying someone of a different clan or another in our own with a mixture of different blood from different clans; we inducted a member and called him "pure" as he was then part of the family with blood the same as ours.

This person, this 15 year old person, was the future husband to a 9 year old girl. That girl- was me. And I never understood why he accepted the position, was it for the power? No, our clan had no power..Was it for the blood heritage? Nothing of the sort...In fact, even though he seemed so proud to hold the title of our leader, he threw it away and adopted his old last name and enter the soul reaper academy. It was then, that I was forced to follow him.

If I wanted to, I could've told Urahara and Yourichi about him, but no..I didn't... Because he told me not to. The minute I stepped into the academy, he came over and told me the specific story to tell all of my clan and my friends. I was not engaged, not married, I was single, and hopelessly waiting for the day my parents sell me away to another clan in order to elevate their status. Why was it, that he wanted to hide his connection to us to much? Was it for protection? Did have a bounty on his head? And knowing what he soon did in the soul society, was he trying to make sure all ties where broken so he didn't damage my clan's appearance?

"Why?" I asked him, "Why did you go to such lengths to protect my clan...And me! Why did you protect me from getting involved? I know you're not a kind enough man to want to help us."

"You're exactly correct. And, although it is a terribly long story, I'll let you know about it, just because you're my cute wife." He laughs.

Aizen invites me over to a couch and he sits, telling me to sit next to him. I refuse, and sit in the chair across from him. He laughs at how stubborn I am.

"At a very young age I was blessed with spirit energy," He began, "And also, with acting."

"I could could conceal my real identity with flawless lies and smiles anytime I wanted to. And my hypnosis Zanpakuto came from that ability. You, where on of the first people I changed my personality for. And I deceived you into every little thing, even when you found Kurosaki, I planned that. When you ran away with Urahara in order to support him after the Hokyoku fail, that was planned. Everything from the start, include our marriage, I planned it all." Aizen began.

I wasn't the least bit surprised. So I didn't speak and let him continue.

"Even though you had not planned on become a soul reaper, I occasionally stopped by when you where young and asked you to help me in various ways. Each time, I was in a disguise and each time you fail miserably at every task. I was testing your strength, intelligence, endurance, speed, everything. And even though you had a high amount of spirit energy, it didn't go into any of those. No, because I was looking in the wrong place. And after I figure out where you, my new test subject, was channeling all her spirit energy to, I immediately applied to become your husband, using a fake identity," He said.

I laughed, "So then, you where even watching me as a child, that's surprising..."

"Well yes, because if you haven't notice, there was something strange about you. Your spirit energy did not just seep out of you, like most people's. You possessed your spirit energy within you, even though you had not been trained to and you where not a soul reaper. This perplexed me. But when I found it, what your people where hiding, I figured it out."

"Hiding?" I asked, "Don't feed me crap that there was something like a second Hokyoku inside me."

"No, of course not. But you did have quite a few little secrets. Your body was sealed because the immense spirit energy you possessed was that of the Sokyoku's partner sword." He began.

My eyes widened. The sword of a thousand..What is used to execute soul reapers...partner sword..

"That's right, I made a discovery that day that even Head Captain Yamamoto had no knowledge of. Your clan had stayed in the low ranks to keep this secret hidden, passing it in the body of one of their pure blood members to the next. This secret; the Sokyoku was actually just half..The Sokyoku...Was a duel sword..And it's partner was in you."

What? That was...No way..

"My find was substantial enough that I wanted to watch you, and use you, if I needed to. So expecting that the time was right for me to enter the soul reaper academy in order to execute my plan, I left you with your people when you where just about 18. You cannot enter the soul reaper academy until you are at least 60. This gave me plenty of time to graduate before your parents told you to follow me. There, when you met Urahara and Yourichi, I knew instantly, that they where powerful people. So, while having to watch you, I also gained a lot from watching them. Especially Urahara. After my planned to exceed the boundary between soul reaper and hollow failed, I turned to Urahara who was studying the same thing. I framed him and let him run off with the hokyoku after wards, because my plan was just to drive him away, and hence you, because when I took action to get the hokyoku, I didn't want you blabbering about me."

"So yes, I knew about your little crush on Urahara and of course, your power. Your Zanpakuto is a reduced form of the real partner of the Sokyoku. However, you are still able to bring back lives even when it's weaken so much. Yes, the duel swords, The Sokyoku, was for battle. And the Naria, your sword, was for healing. I knew after your power was realized, that should me planned to overthrow the soul society fail, I could always use you as my backup planned." He began, "And that's why I took Kurosaki's powers and let you train her. For the purpose of her getting attached to you so she couldn't kill you. And since you are linked to me because of that stupid ritual when we where married, you are preventing me from mastering those powers. But when I remove that link, I can use my Zanpakuto on you, and then finally, you will become my slave." He laughs.

I dart my eyes away from him. I'm in a tight situation...I will continue to hold back his powers for as long as I can but...In turn, the link...If it disappeared...I'd wouldn't be able to do anything.

When Aizen was married to me, since he was an outsider, my family put a binding on him the said specifically that I could do what I see fit with him when ever I see it right to do it. In other words, I could kill him right now or force him to let me go. And also, when I die, he dies to, and vice versa. But that link..If he intends to separate it from me. I know how he planned to do it. So I used my Zanpakuto's abilities in order to hold off my reproductive organs. So I won't conceive for at least 30 days. So then, Kisuke, you have one month to figure out a way to get me out of here. Or the link will be expelled from me. And worse..

It will give way to a powerful child.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Reviewers to thank:**

**Taeniaea**

**yellowbutterfly93**

**meggie-moo s**

**Turtle-chan in Blue**

**Blueberry Absinth**

**RosieLEK**

**Hmph..Not a lot of reviewers this time...Oh well..Hey, if I'm doing something wrong, please let me know! It seems like I'm loosing readers.**

**Love ya,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's Conferences w/ Characters:**

**Toshiro: So then, why the hell did you create a wolf with the same name and the same appearance as me?**

**Author: All will be revealed in time..**

**Toshiro #2: Don't feed me that crap! And why are you calling me Toshiro number 2? Why am I number to anyway? I could kick, number 1's ass anytime, so why am I no #1?**

**Toshiro: Are you picking a fight?**

**Toshiro #2: Why would I pick a fight with you, that's just insensible, fighting someone who's frail and retarded.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, I'm sure an animal that eats it's own poo has a thing or two retarded in them!**

**Toshiro #2: How dare you!**

**Toshiro: You started it, you mutt.**

***the following is censored for various reasons...***

**Shinigami Woman's Association:**

**Rangiku: Ok, I took It a bit to far...**

**Rose: A bit? You-*the following, once again, is censored for various reasons...*~!**

**Rose: I mean, I almost got raped! Why in the hell would I want to join this association, now?**

**Urahara: You almost killed her-Wait, you got raped?**

**Rose: Almost, idiot..**

**Urahara: Does that mean you're a virgin or something.**

**Rose: *slaps* You're ridiculously stupid. Look rape up in the dictionary you idiot.**

**Rangiku: Wait, that's a good question! Rose, are you a virgin.**

**Rose: Don't just ask someone that flat out, Rude! *Hits Urahara***

**Urahara: Ow, I didn't even say anything that time!**

**Rose: Shut up! *Hits again***

**Rangiku: So you are a virgin!**

**Rose: No! Just don't ask me like that..**

**Rangiku: Yachiru, what do you think. *Yachiru and Rangiku whisper, scheming***

**Yachiru: Yep, you're definitely a virgin, so we fellow women Shinigami are going to fix that...Where's a male..Are there any males in here? *Looks at Urahara who's getting up from being whacked again***

**Yachiru: Good enough.**

***grabs Rose and Urahara and Stuffs them in a closet that randomly appears in the room (wasn't there before)***

**To be continued...**


	13. Notice

**Notice**

**Authors note: Unfortunately, yes, this is a notice that this book, GPS System has ended.**

**GPS system and Hello Professor are in a trilogy that will be completed following the finish of the last book which will be named: **_Game Over_. _Game Over _**is the sequel to GPS system and the third book in the trilogy between they and Hello Professor. Below is a preview to the new book which will debut next Saturday. I enjoyed writing for you all and I thank you for your support, my faithful readers!**

**See you next Saturday,**

**RukiaRocks**

**

* * *

**

_I can't hold it anymore..._I clenched my stomach in pain. _I've reached my limit..I think the next time he tries I'll really get pregnant.._

I had reached it, the limit to which my Zanpakuto's abilities could take me. They have been holding my reproductive organs back from working properly so that I wouldn't get pregnant. If I did..Then I could no longer stop Aizen from taking spirit energy from Karakura. Then even after I'd given birth, the link would become the child and I'd have no control over Aizen what so ever..

It is..So very lonely..And all you can do is wait for it to stop..The continuous rapping..

Today was my break, when they check to see if I'm pregnant or not..And before..When Urahara came. I thought that maybe..Just maybe he could get me out. But no, I was here to stop Aizen for as long as I could.. Even if it meant sacrificing my being..

I had long since given up fighting, because I really couldn't take the pain of tissue always breaking and it bleeding out all the time. It just makes it all the more painful the next time he enters me..

I plop down on the couch and look down at the ground, my eyes empty. I had given up on everything. Taking care of myself..I didn't even put my hair up in the morning..Because I was that depressed that someone..So I didn't want inside me..So effortlessly forced me into submission. And that I had to do this..It was just hopeless. I felt sick to my stomach every time It ended...And while it was in process, it seemed like it'd never end. Hopeless..No one there to make it stop.

"Good and bad news sweetheart." Gin said, walking in. He had gotten off on calling me that now.

"Which do you want to here first?"

I didn't answer. I just fell back onto the couch. Gin became a sort of..Governess you could say...He wasn't that bad of a person, he just had a rather scary expression. I didn't know his reasons for following Aizen but.. He honestly just acted as if Aizen was a friend or college and that I was a..Tool for him. Though he acted quite a bit more human to me than Kaname did. Aizen didn't really look at me. Kaname did the same. But this man, I believe, felt sorry for my situation.

"When will it stop?" I ask.

"You brought this on yourself, remember you're trying to hold off on getting pregnant. If you want it to stop you would've undone your Zanpakuto's abilities already." He walks over and looms over me.

"You haven't even taken good care of your hair. Have you been pulling to out again?"

He leaned over and picked up my clumps of hair on the ground.

"You have such a rare hair color too. I had a friend that had rare hair color as well..." He glanced at me and he could tell, I just wanted to hear what he had to say and then be left alone.

He walks over to the door way, his footsteps echoing in the tall room, "Good new is, your pregnant,"

My eyes widened and I bit my lip hard. No! No that cant be, I..I've been using my Zanpakuto the who time!

The door starts to roll down in front of him as he begins to say, "Bad news is,"

And I waited for a long time as the door reached further and further to the ground. Until finally I thought he was going to leave me without any bad news. I was then pregnant..With his child..

"It's not Aizen's kid."

And those words echoed in my ear. And seemed to hang in the air.

"No..No way."

* * *

**No Shinigami woman's association or author's conferences with characters today..**

**I look forward to seeing you next Saturday in my new book: **_Game Over_**.**

**How to get to my new book:**

**1. Click on my pen name, RukiaRocks, in blue at the top of this document.**

** down my profile and look through all my stories.**

** should be one titled, **_Game Over_**. (If you're looking on or past the date of 6/25/10)**

** on the title an you'll be forwarded to the story!**

**Thanks!**

**Love ya'll and see you next Saturday,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**


End file.
